Rien n'est Absolu
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Il fallut qu'il manque de de peu de perdre Holmes pour que Watson se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et la réelle importance qu'il attache à son ami. Celui-ci en subira les conséquences. /FIC TERMINÉE ET CORRIGÉE\
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je prends le temps de faire un peu le point sur cette fic, soyez gentil, prenez le temps de le lire s'il vous plait, je pense que c'est important.

Tout d'abord merci de prendre le temps de me lire, sincèrement. Ensuite, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de me lancer dans une fic Sherlock Holmes parce que j'en ai lu quelques unes et que le niveau est... Très haut, les écritures sont splendides (je citerais Tommaso, Glasgow, Callendra...) et je suis très loin de ce niveau et bien que Sherlock Holmes me suis depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours peur que l'authenticité me fasse défaut et il faut que je me remette a la lecture de mes classiques.

Autre chose importante, j'ai fait énormément de recherches pour cette fanfiction, donc les choses que j'écris (au niveau médical), j'ai la confirmation qu'elles sont d'époque ou du moins, la plupart (au passage, je situe la date à 1890), croyez moi je me suis cassé pour en être sûr ahah et je suis assez fier de mon travail de recherche, maintenant pour ce qui est de l'écriture... C'est à vous de juger :) !

A propos de cette histoire, je pense lui donner un ton noir mais aussi amusant sous certains angles. Et je vous confirme qu'il n'y aura pas de mort dans nos personnages préférés (oui ça change, la plupart des fics Sherlock Holmes que j'ai lu font mourir quelqu'un alors je change un peu ;))

Je pense avoir besoin d'un Bêta lecteur pour mes fautes, donc si quelqu'un a la gentillesse de se proposer ce n'est pas de refus :) !

Voilà je crois avoir tout dit, encore merci de votre lecture, ça me touche beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me laisser de reviews, qu'elles soient positives comme négatives, il faut apprendre à voir ses erreurs et à les corriger et puis on ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde :).

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Londres alors que Big Ben sonnait huit heures et que le docteur Watson fermait son cabinet, accompagnant son dernier patient à sa porte. Alors qu'il rangeait son équipement, il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'étage. Il ne s'alarma pas, il savait pertinemment que cela venait de l'endroit où Holmes était et tentait des expériences aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Puis il entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang.

« Holmes? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Watson se précipita dans les escalier pour monter dans la salle de vie où son ami passait la sienne. En ouvrant la porte, une vision d'horreur le stoppa net durant une seconde. Holmes était bien là, à terre, il convulsait, ses yeux étaient révulsés. Le médecin tenta de garder son calme en obligeant Holmes à ouvrir la bouche, il utilisa sa canne pour l'empêcher d'avaler sa langue. Watson tenta tant bien que mal de l'immobiliser le temps que la crise se calme. Il scruta le sol, trouvant à terre une fiole qui lui confirma le pourquoi de son état, une overdose. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Holmes en faire une, naïvement, il pensait cela impossible avant ce moment même. Tout d'un coup, il sentit le corps de son ami se raidir et son rythme cardiaque chuter brutalement, son corps pâlir et ses lèvres bleuir. Watson s'affola, il sortit un miroir de sa poche pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il y vit de la buée, Holmes respirait toujours. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa chemise, dont il fit sauter plusieurs boutons, et de retirer sa ceinture. Il lui bascula la tête en arrière en lui soulevant le menton puis dégagea l'objet de sa bouche pour lui insuffler de l'air en lui pinçant le nez. Entre deux dons d'air, il lui hurlait de rouvrir les yeux, espérant que cela serait assez pour le garder conscient même s'il était près de l'évanouissement.

Soudain, il entendit son ami grogner et détourner la tête alors qu'il lui donnait de l'air. Il toussa doucement en gardant les yeux fermés. Il avait toujours une pâleur atroce. Watson continua de lui parler en l'obligeant à se lever du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Holmes étant l'une des pires têtes de mules qu'il connaissait, il ne lui simplifiait pas la tache. Cela montrait qu'il allait au moins légèrement mieux. Il réussit à mettre Holmes debout en passant le bras de celui-ci autour de ses épaules pour l'obliger à marcher alors qu'il commençait à se plaindre d'une voix incompréhensible. Voyant qu'il reprenait lentement mais sûrement conscience, Watson le fit sortir de la pièce en le portant à moitié, tant bien que mal, pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il fut en face de la porte d'entrée, il posa son ami à terre pour sortir. Paniqué, il arrêta un cocher, manquant de se faire écraser par l'un des chevaux. Il le supplia littéralement de l'aider à transporter son ami à l'hôpital d'urgence. L'homme accepta, Watson retourna donc à l'intérieur pour prendre Holmes et le porter à l'intérieur de la coche. Durant le trajet, le médecin s'affaira à garder son calme et à obliger son ami à parler en lui posant des questions auxquelles il finit par donner des fragments de réponses au fil des minutes.

« Holmes, restez avec moi! Ne vous endormez pas et concentrez-vous! Quel est votre nom?

- ... lock Holm...

- En quel année sommes-nous ?

- ... quatre-vingt-dix...

- Quel est mon nom ?

- La paix Watson... »

Dans un espoir de le voir reprendre complètement conscience avant leur arrivé à l'hôpital, Watson continua de poser les même questions aussi calmement que possible. Alors qu'il commençait à avoir des réponses plus claires, Holmes tomba dans une crise hallucinatoire qui lui faisait tenir des propos incohérents. Entre tout ce qu'il avait pu voir chez son ami, ce fut le plus effrayant. Holmes était logique en toutes circonstances, même si elle était folle, il y avait toujours une logique dans ses propos. À ce moment-là, il divaguait, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Watson comprenait vaguement quelques mots entre deux plaintes.

« ... vert... lumière... père... sang... mal... froid... noir... tonnerre... seul... personne... »

Ensuite, il se tut. Holmes était presque amorphe si ce n'était quelques tremblements et coups de tête. L'expression sur son visage donnait l'impression qu'il retenait des pleurs. Encore une manifestation que Watson n'avait jamais vue chez lui et qui montrait qu'il était loin de son état normal. Le médecin arriva tant bien que mal à poser sa main sur le visage de son ami, il était brûlant et humide de sueur. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le détective à terre, tout son Être semblait complètement instable. Il était intenable avec un rythme cardiaque rapide puis sans crier gare, tout son corps semblait s'écrouler.

« Ma tête... »

Holmes se prit la tête dans les mains, elle semblait lui faire atrocement mal, puis cette douleur lui prit tout le corps, comme s'il avait du feu dans les veines. La douleur devenant insupportable, il ne put retenir des hurlements de souffrance qui glacèrent le sang du médecin. Son cœur battait la chamade, toutes ses veines ressortaient anormalement tant il souffrait. Watson tenta de le faire taire et de le calmer mais Holmes s'écroula encore, presque sans vie même si cette fois, il garda pleinement conscience. Les plaintes qu'il laissait échapper et sa difficulté à respirer montraient qu'il semblait toujours souffrir. À la seconde où la coche se stoppa, Watson usa de toutes ses forces pour soulever le poids mort que son ami était devenu en se précipitant dans l'hôpital où la panique mêlée à un début de soulagement lui firent supplier de l'aide. Plusieurs infirmiers et médecins vinrent à sa rencontre pour lui faire lâcher le corps presque sans vie qu'il tenait dans ses bras et tenter de le rassurer en lui disant que son ami allait s'en sortir.

Il ignorait combien de temps l'attente avait pu durer. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, des heures? Il l'ignorait, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Watson tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente, sous le choc et effrayé d'entendre une nouvelle qu'il n'aimerait pas.

« Docteur Watson? »

Il releva la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole, c'était une de ses connaissances médecins et aussi un de ceux qui était venu l'aider lorsqu'il avait porté Holmes à l'hôpital.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir. »

Watson eut l'atroce impression que son monde allait s'écrouler autour de lui en quelques secondes.

« Comment va-t-il?

- Il est en vie e...

- Dieu soi loué! »

Le médecin poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se décida enfin à s'asseoir pour prendre un peu de repos mérité.

« Dites moi tout... je veux tout savoir...

- Votre ami a beaucoup de chance Monsieur Watson. Sans mes connaissances en la matière, il se peut qu'il ne soit plus l'un des nôtres en cet instant. Mon frère lui aussi était cocaïnomane et je l'ai sauvé d'une crise comme celle-ci. Voyez-vous, j'ai eu l'honneur de travailler avec monsieur Adolf Kussmaul, un très grand homme, il a inventé une technique qu'il appelle "lavage gastrique". En vous évitant une multitude de détails, cela consiste à faire avaler de l'eau au patient et à la lui faire vomir, nous répétons la manœuvre jusqu'à ce que le liquide régurgité soit clair. C'est éprouvant et quelque peu douloureux pour le patient et long pour le personnel médical mais c'est malheureusement nécessaire. Dieu soi loué, je suis un des seuls médecins à connaître cette technique et j'étais là au bon moment. Soit... le mal était déjà fait, nous n'avons pu que le sauver d'une mort certaine mais son corps en a subi les conséquences. Il nous était impossible de le faire dormir, son cerveau était trop atteint par la drogue, son corps le faisait trop souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Je ne suis pas spécialisé sur les effets de la drogue.

- La cocaïne agit sur la partie du cerveau générant la douleur, elle l'anesthésie, mais dans ce cas-là, elle a eut l'effet inverse, ce qui eut pour action de créer une douleur "imaginaire" dans tout son corps, c'est épuisant car son corps il se bat contre lui même, il a donc une fièvre de cheval. Mais passons, nous lui avons donné un sédatif pour le plonger dans le sommeil, sans quoi son corps coeur aurait fini par lâcher. Il est en train de dormir en ce moment, nous le réveillerons demain, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

- Je voudrais le voir.

- Bien entendu. »

Le médecin le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Holmes. Watson entra seul et vit son ami endormi. Il semblait paisible, mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que bien que sa respiration soit lente, ses veines étaient toujours gonflées. Il posa sa main sur son torse nu, constatant qu'il était brûlant et que son cœur battait toujours beaucoup trop vite. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il savait que cela voulait dire que même si on l'avait endormi, il était toujours "conscient" et souffrait atrocement, ce n'était qu'un bâillon pour l'empêcher de hurler.

« Vous devriez le laisser se reposer et faire de même Monsieur Watson. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais vous ne pouvez rien faire et cet état ne durera que le temps que la cocaïne met normalement à se dissiper, son corps se calmera dans deux heures au maximum. »

Watson suivit à contre-coeur son confrère hors de la pièce. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un frère qui était cocaïnomane aussi et je vois que vous souffrez de l'état de votre ami, n'est-ce pas?

- Je l'avoue oui... Je souhaiterais qu'il arrête mais j'ignore comment faire. Il semblait "contrôler la situation".

- Ils en donnent l'impression mais un homme est un homme. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas le genre de médecin qui remplace une dépendance par une autre, je ne donnerais pas de morphine à un cocaïnomane... j'ai des notes qui me sont maintenant inutiles sur le traitement et le sevrage des personnes qui ont une dépendance forte aux drogues comme celles-ci. Peut-être pourrait-elles vous aider? »

Watson sentit une once d'espoir monter en lui, peut-être allait-il enfin pousser Holmes, aussi tête de mule qu'il pouvait être, à arrêter définitivement toutes ces drogues qui le tuaient à petit feu. Il suivit son confrère dans son bureau. Après quelques minutes de recherches, celui-ci sortit un carnet de notes qu'il lui tendit.

« J'espère que cela vous aidera. Il faut que vous sachiez d'avance qu'il vous faudra le surveiller en permanence, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser seul sauf pour dormir, car sinon il se sentira trop menacé et prisonnier, il faut qu'il sache que vous avez tout de même confiance en lui. Il vous faudra jeter toutes les drogues qu'il possède en rentrant chez vous et surtout, le plus important, quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que vous lui refusiez quelque drogue que ce soit, qu'il se plaigne, vous menace ou vous supplie. En aucun cas, il ne doit pas avoir ce qu'il veut, sinon c'est peine perdue. C'est ainsi que j'ai guéri mon frère, dans mes notes, vous lirez les effets secondaires des drogues, surtout de la cocaïne, donc vous ne vous inquiéterez pas d'un effet banal, d'autres, eux, sont plus importants et nécessiteront votre attention. Il y a aussi quelques conseils, enfin, vous verrez en lisant et j'espère que votre ami s'en sortira. Cela a été très dur et très long pour mon frère mais cela en valait la peine. »

Watson remercia chaleureusement l'homme qui lui demanda de passer de temps en temps rendre compte de l'état de son ami. Il avait besoin de plus de patients pour attester sa technique et faire de ses notes un livre pour aider le sevrage de personnes ayant des dépendances. Watson rentra chez lui, l'appartement lui paraissait bien vide sans le vacarme de son ami. Il se sentait étrangement seul. Mrs Hudson était partie chez sa sœur, la seule présence qui restait dans l'appartement à part la sienne était Gladstone qui lui tenait compagnie alors qu'il commençait à lire les notes et appliquer quelques uns des conseils avisés de son confrère, qui sauveraient peut-être la vie de son ami avant d'aller se coucher, terrassé par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, Watson travailla dans son cabinet, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose et Holmes avait besoin de se reposer. Il ferma en début d'après-midi pour aller le voir, la route lui parut trop longue et trop courte à la fois. Il avait hâte de le revoir mais que ferait-il s'il n'était plus le même? Arrivé dans l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers la chambre où il s'était rendu la veille, espérant voir son ami dans un meilleur état. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita plusieurs secondes à l'ouvrir puis il entendit des voix provenant de la pièce.

« Tu as toujours été trop sentimental Sherlock. »

Le rire de Holmes se fit entendre, réchauffant le cœur de son compagnon qui venait le visiter.

« S'il y a bien un adjectif que personne ne me donnerait à part toi, c'est bien celui-là. Il n'y a qu'un homme-machine pour me dire que je suis trop sentimental.

- Peut-être... mais quelque chose me chiffonne. Je ne crois pas que ce qui s'est passé soit accidentel. Tu es trop intelligent pour cela, du moins je l'espère.

- Les accidents arrivent à tout le monde, tu sais.

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'accident et c'est à plus de quarante ans que tu clames que cela peut t'arriver. Voyons, Sherlock, même durant notre jeunesse tu n'en as jamais eu .

- Serais-tu jaloux?

- Non, je constate et c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eut d'accident de ta vie. Tu ne peux nier que toutes les embrouilles que tu as pu t'attirer, tu les voyais arriver de loin.

- Comme je le disais, tu es jaloux. Et cela uniquement parce que j'ai plus le sens de l'observation que toi. Tu as beau clamer que tu es plus doué, mais tout ce que tu sais, tu as dû l'apprendre alors que moi, je le sais de nature. Cela te donne un avantage théorique mais pour ce qui est du reste, je te surpasse.

- Ah, c'est bien vrai... Tu as toujours eu l'œil.

- C'est surtout parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour avoir l'œil à ma place Mycroft. »

Un silence pesant prit place avant que Mycroft ne reprenne la parole d'une voix sombre, balbutiant presque.

« Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ma faute...

- Mais tu aurais pu faire quelque chose.

- Comment aurais-je pu? Tu ne laissais et tu ne laisses toujours personne t'aider, tu caches toujours tout. Je ne suis pas devin.

- Est-ce par culpabilité que tu as développé toi aussi, ton sens de l'observation? Ou est-ce que tu le voyais mais que tu n'osais rien dire?

- C'est tout toi...

- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire "c'est tout toi"?

- Tu t'es fait une telle carapace émotionnelle que tu repousses et que tu fais du mal à tous ceux qui t'aiment... »

Un nouveau silence prit place.

« Même si je n'ai rien fait à l'époque, j'en fais beaucoup maintenant. Je sais des choses sur toi Sherlock, beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu te valoir la corde...

- Si tu ne dis rien, c'est surtout que cela te donnerait une mauvaise réputation. Un homme haut placé dans le gouvernement dont le petit frère a fini pendu... cela ne donne pas réellement une bonne image.

- Crois comme bon te semble, tu n'en as toujours fais qu'à ta tête. Je crois toujours que ce n'était pas accidentel. Un homme simple comme ton ami Watson pourrait le croire mais...

- Je te prierai de ne pas l'insulter et surtout pas en ma présence...

- Tu sais bien que je ne l'insulte pas, mais comparé à nous, il est simple.

- Il n'est pas simple.

- Bien... disons alors qu'il n'a pas nos capacités de déduction. Watson pourrait penser à une surdose accidentelle mais je ne suis pas dupe.

- Et c'est l'homme qui m'a vu deux fois en dix ans qui dit cela et croit plus en savoir que l'homme avec qui je vis depuis aussi longtemps. Je te trouve bien prétentieux, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu l'as toujours été, au moins autant que moi. Maintenant, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse d'ouvrir la porte puis de la prendre pour que Watson, qui doit commencer à s'ennuyer à nous écouter, puisse entrer? »

Le médecin se sentit tout à coup idiot. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Holmes assis sur son lit, habillé et son frère qu'il avait déjà croisé deux fois lors de leurs enquêtes.

« Je pense que je vais suivre le conseil de Sherlock et partir, j'ai des affaires importantes. Monsieur. »

Mycroft salua Watson avant de se retirer, laissant les deux amis seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« À ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous m'avez sauvé la peau Watson.

- Effectivement. Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur Holmes, ne croyez pas que je laisserai passer cela.

- Bien évidemment. »

Holmes se leva en marchant en direction de la porte pour s'en aller.

« Vous devriez rester vous reposer Holmes.

- Je déteste les hôpitaux. Partons, je me sentirai bien mieux chez moi. »

Watson soupira et se résigna à raccompagner son ami chez eux. Une fois dans leur appartement, Holmes se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il bourra sa pipe de tabac et l'alluma alors que Watson, lui, restait debout en face de lui.

« Vous ne vous asseyez pas ?

- Non. Je dois vous parler.

- De quoi?

- De ça. »

Watson sortit de la pièce et y revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une valise pleine qu'il posa bruyamment en face de lui. Holmes se figea.

« Vous voulez partir?

- Non.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade?

- Vous devez faire un choix. Ici et maintenant.

- Et quel est-il?

- Je suis fatigué Holmes. Je suis fatigué de vous voir dans un état second à cause des drogues, je suis fatigué, non, je suis éreinté. Je pensais pouvoir l'endurer mais après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je me suis rendu compte que cela m'est impossible. Je suis votre ami et je refuse de vous regarder vous détruire et vous tuer à petit feu. Alors soit vous décidez d'arrêter et vous me permettez de vous aider... soit je sors de cette pièce et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais... »

Holmes resta silencieux. Il eut un petit rire. Il retira sa pipe de sa bouche en lançant ce regard pétillant de malice, vivant, qu'il portait constamment lorsqu'il était sobre de toute drogue et qui brillait d'avantage lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Le chantage... cela ne vous ressemble pas. Il semblerait que j'ai déteint sur vous et que l'élève dépasse le maître, c'est très fort, je l'avoue. »

Le détective ne quitta pas son ami du regard. Il essayait de cacher une expression contrariée derrière la moquerie. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en remettant sa pipe à la bouche, tirant dessus tout en parlant pour que ses mots soient le plus incompréhensibles possible.

« C'est d'accord... »

Watson retint un trop grand sourire de fierté mêlée de joie qui pourrait vexer un peu plus son ami blessé dans son orgueil.

« Et quand dois-je commencer?

- Maintenant.

- Quoi? »

Holmes écarquilla les yeux, il en avait presque fait tomber sa pipe.

« Vous avez bien entendu. Hier soir, j'ai retourné chaque centimètre de l'appartement pour trouver toutes vos fioles et je les ai vidées, sauf une ou deux que j'ai gardées dans mon cabinet pour un usage plus sain.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça... »

Le détective s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, gardant sur le visage un air contrarié.

« Je pense que de demain à quelques jours, vous commencerez à ressentir les effets du manque. Je resterai impassible à vos demandes et si je vous vois fouiner et voler une de mes fioles, je plie bagage et je m'en vais aussitôt. Êtes-vous toujours d'accord? »

Holmes hocha de la tête, gardant toujours la même expression sur le visage. Watson laissa échapper un dernier sourire avant de rapporter la valise dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, le visage de Holmes se détendit. Ses yeux recommencèrent à pétiller de plus belle alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire dont personne ne pouvait comprendre la signification à part lui-même.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


	2. Chapitre 2

Tout au long de la journée, Waston dut se battre bec et ongles pour imposer des règles qui se voulaient strictes alors qu'il ne pouvait finir une phrase sans que son ami ne s'offusqua, l'ignora ou se moqua. Le médecin usa de toute sa patience en tenant tête au détective, même si parfois il fallait qu'il fasse mine d'aller de nouveau chercher sa valise pour faire céder Holmes. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que les deux hommes se mirent d'accord et que les règles furent rédigées sur papier.

« Bien... je crois que nous en avons enfin fini. Récapitulons si vous le voulez bien.

- Je pense que cela est inutile. Après cinq-cent répétitions et autant de rééditions, je pense avoir compris.

- Une fois de plus ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Holmes poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, faisant signe à Watson qu'il pouvait encore une fois recommencer l'énumération des multiples règles.

« Il vous est interdit de rester seul sans mon autorisation. Durant la journée, vous descendrez avec moi au cabinet où vous vous occuperez comme bon vous semble, sous mon regard bien évidemment. Le soir, nous irons nous coucher au même moment, par cela je veux dire dans votre chambre et non pas par terre, dans notre salle de vie, contre notre peau de tigre. Si je vous entends sortir, je vous enferme à double tour dans votre chambre.

- Je meurs de peur.

- Vous devriez... autre règle, toute expérience que vous dites "scientifique" vous est interdite, sauf si je suis a vos côtés. Je sais que vous êtes capable de refaire des drogues avec votre matériel, celui-ci a été préalablement enfermé dans mon cabinet lui aussi. »

Holmes ne montra aucune réaction. Cela le contrariait profondément mais il ne tenait pas à recommencer un dialogue de sourds qu'il savait perdu d'avance et qui n'aurait pour seul effet de de le blesser un peu plus dans son orgueil.

« Il vous est interdit de sortir sans moi... cela ne vous changera pas réellement, vu que vous ne mettez jamais le nez dehors lorsque vous n'avez aucune enquête. Ce qui vous changera par contre, c'est que vous êtes obligé de venir avec moi si je dois sortir pour une quelconque raison. »

Holmes laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu accepter de telles choses. Il sentait sa fierté de mâle se voulant dominant, hurler et agoniser en lui.

« Enfin, la règle la plus importante: toute consommation de quelque drogue que ce soit à part le tabac et l'alcool, si vous pouvez vous contrôler, est interdite et si vous y désobéissez, je refais ma valise sur le champs. »

Le silence que Holmes entretenait lui confirmait qu'il acceptait les termes du contrat, sans pour autant avoir envie de le dire à haute voix. Cela n'était pas nécessaire de toutes façons.

« Ne me dites pas que je vous demande tant que cela! J'aurais pu exiger bien pire. Là, je vous convie simplement à rester constamment dans mon champs de vision.

- Juste...

- N'exagérez pas Holmes, je ne vous ai pas interdit de jouer, ou plutôt de massacrer votre violon à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je ne vous ai imposé aucune tenue vis à vis de mes patients, de mon entourage ou de toute personne que nous croisons, pourtant cela ne vous ferait de mal.

- Vous ne voudriez pas une corde ?

- Holmes!

-Pas pour me pendre, pour me promener. Et que pourrais-je bien faire lors de vos consultations? Rester assis et vous regarder sans rien faire? Vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que l'ennui et la perte de temps.

- Je l'ignore. Lisez, écrivez, rangez.

- Ranger? »

Il était vrai que le rangement n'était pas le fort du détective, leur salle de vie en était la catastrophique illustration. Holmes était plus doué pour le "désordre organisé" que l'organisation soignée.

« Hé bien, vous apprendrez en rangeant l'arrière salle de mon cabinet si vous vous ennuyez. Je ne trouve jamais le temps de m'en occuper.

- Vous êtes démoniaque Watson...

- J'ai dû apprendre cela de vous. »

Holmes lui adressa un rire jaune en attrapant sa pipe pour la bourrer nerveusement de tabac et de l'allumer.

« Je vous trouve bien insolent tout à coup... n'oubliez pas que je suis tout de même votre aîné et que de ce fait, vous me devez le respect Watson... enfin, j'espère pour vous et vos clients que vous me laisserez plus de liberté. L'ennui ne me met pas dans ma meilleure humeur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me suis laissé posséder ainsi...

- Vous savez parfaitement que je ne fais pas cela par plaisir. Je suis votre ami, pas votre ennemi. Je le fais pour vous aider, je ne veux plus vous voir vous tuer à petit feu à coups de cocaïne, d'opium et toutes sortes de drogues du même genre. Si vous voulez que nous continuions à habiter ensemble, que nous restions amis et en contact, vous me laisserez vous aider pour une fois. Je refuse de vivre dans la peur constante de vous revoir dans le même état qu'hier soir ou pire encore... je refuse d'être complice de cela, je le suis depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps. »

Holmes faisait la sourde oreille aux propos de son ami. Il le faisait toujours lorsque Watson critiquait sa dépendance et plus encore lorsque son discours devenait "sentimental". Il détestait le sentimentalisme. Holmes ne l'aurait avoué à personne pour rien au monde et encore moins à Watson, mais les sentiments d'autrui le mettaient atrocement mal à l'aise, car même s'il était le meilleur détective au monde, il ignorait complètement comment y réagir et encore plus y répondre. Alors au lieu de les affronter, il préférait les ignorer ou les tourner en dérision.

L'établissement des règles à suivre étant enfin terminé, la tension palpable entre les deux hommes retomba. Ils purent ainsi finir la soirée sur une note plus joviale avant de devoir aller se coucher. Avant qu'ils ne se retirent dans leurs chambres, Watson disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir, un verre à la main, qu'il tendit à Holmes. Après avoir longuement considéré le verre en question, il se décida à le prendre d'un air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que cela est censé être?

- Juste de quoi vous éviter de vous sentir mal cette nuit. Ce n'est qu'un remède que l'on donne aux personnes ayant fait un choc médicamenteux, cela vous permettra d'éviter quelques effets inconfortables comme des nausées ou réveils nocturnes. »

Le regard de Holmes sur Watson commençant à se faire insistant, il reprit la parole.

« C'est uniquement pour que vous vous sentiez plus confortable, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en boire.

- Si c'est si inoffensif que cela, buvez d'abord. »

Le médecin poussa un profond soupir vexé et mécontent en prenant le verre pour en avaler la moitié avant de le tendre de nouveau à son ami.

« Comme si j'avais déjà essayé de vous empoisonner.

- Simple précaution. »

Holmes but le reste du verre avant de le poser sur la table à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se dirent bonsoir avant de se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives pour la nuit la plus calme qu'ils aient eu en toute ces années de vie commune.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Holmes se sentait étonnamment reposé et en forme, il n'avait sûrement pas été dans un tel état depuis des années. Cela compensait presque le fait qu'il n'aimait pas perdre une nuit entière qu'il aurait pu consacrer à des recherches plus importantes que le sommeil. Le fait que Watson ne soit pas venu le réveiller pour qu'il vienne avec lui au cabinet lui indiquait qu'il ne devait pas encore être réveillé. Il regarda son horloge et constata avec étonnement qu'il était onze heures passé, d'habitude, Watson ouvrait son cabinet à huit heures trente. Holmes sortit de son lit déjà habillé, n'ayant pas pris le temps d'enlever ses vêtements la veille. Il quitta sa chambre pour aller toquer à celle de son colocataire mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le détective ouvrit donc la porte pour constater que la pièce était vide.

Watson avait peut-être décidé de le laisser tranquille en attendant qu'il se réveille. Holmes descendit au cabinet médical, mais la salle d'attente était vide. Il constata rapidement que la porte de la salle de consultation était fermée à clef. Légèrement surpris, Holmes remonta pour aller tenter de s'occuper dans leur salle de vie. C'est en ouvrant cette porte qu'il vit Watson lisant le journal, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire étrange.

« Tiens, enfin réveillé Holmes?

- N'êtes-vous pas censé travailler?

- Je ne travaille pas le dimanche. »

Holmes lui adressa un regard amusé en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Incroyable, nous avons fait un bond dans le temps. Nous étions jeudi hier.

- Non, nous étions samedi.

- Je ne perds pas encore la tête Watson.

- Non, mais vous avez dormi pendant trois jours. »

Le sourire narquois du détective s'effaça alors que Watson, lui, gardait le sien.

« Que m'avez-vous fait boire?

- Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit. »

Profondément exaspéré par le petit jeu commencé par Watson pour tenter de le mettre hors de lui, Holmes répondit le plus calmement possible en s'amusant du fait que son ami prenait plus de lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Bien... alors comment expliquez-vous cela? »

Watson posa son journal sur ses genoux pour se tourner vers lui. Son expression avait changé, il semblait enfin se décider à avoir l'air sérieux.

« Je l'explique par le simple fait que vous étiez épuisé. »

Holmes laissa échapper un rire presque moqueur, il était impatient d'entendre le développement de la théorie du médecin.

« Vous passez des nuits blanches à répétition à faire des expériences avec des composants chimiques instables, qui alternerait presque la limite entre la science et l'occulte quand vous ne jouez pas du violon comme un chat qu'on étrangle et tout ça, à coups de cocaïne. Cela vous fait peut-être oublier la fatigue, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas présente et votre organisme la ressent parfaitement. »

Encore une fois Holmes l'entendait sans l'écouter. Watson savait que cela était dû au fait qu'il avait raison et que son ami en avait conscience même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

« Vendredi en venant vous chercher, j'étais mort d'inquiétude en constatant que vous ne vous réveilliez pas. Après ce sentiment passé, j'ai pu voir que vous n'étiez pas dans le coma, mais tout simplement en train de dormir et qu'il fallait que j'attende votre réveil. Je devine que vous devez vous sentir plus reposé que jamais. »

Holmes encore une fois, garda le silence en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Watson, lui, poussa un soupir de dépit face aux réactions de son ami. Il décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mettre ses nerfs à vif pour si peu et retourna à la lecture de son journal. Plongé dans son activité, il fut sorti de sa concentration par un grognement étouffé. Watson releva la tête vers son ami. Il sentit un pincement au cœur en constatant que Holmes portait sur le visage ce que les médecins appelaient "le masque de la douleur". La mâchoire inférieure bloquée, les dents serrées, son visage était crispé malgré sa tentative de lui donner un air naturel. Watson pouvait voir malgré la couleur foncée de ses yeux que ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées. Ses veines, encore une fois, saillaient sous sa peau tandis que tous les muscles de son corps semblaient douloureusement contractés. Bien que cela était presque imperceptible car il tentait sûrement de le dissimuler, tout son corps tremblait. Une brise légère passa par la fenêtre, ce qui eut pour effet de crisper un peu plus Holmes et de le laisser échapper une autre plainte à peine audible.

« Pouvez-vous avoir la gentillesse de fermer cette satanée fenêtre? »

Watson se leva pour exécuter la demande de son ami. Avant de retourner s'asseoir, il regarda longuement Holmes qui en plus de sembler souffrir, avait l'air préoccupé.

« Est-ce douloureux à ce point? »

Holmes planta son regard noir dans celui de Watson qui lui faisait face. Énormément de choses semblaient se bousculer et s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Il semblait intérieurement peser le pour et le contre. Après une trentaine de seconde, le détective acquiesça brièvement en détournant le regard. Watson, lui, resta là où il était. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait coupable sans savoir pourquoi. Lui qui était médecin en plus de l'ami de Holmes, il trouvait cela insupportable de penser que l'homme en face de lui souffrait tellement qu'une simple brise le rendait fou. Il se décida à retourner s'asseoir en osant à peine le regarder.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire... ce genre de douleur ne peut pas être soulagée par un médicament. Cela peut paraître ironique, mais ces douleurs sont qualifiées de "douleurs imaginaires" car ce n'est pas une partie du corps blessée qui vous fait souffrir, mais une "illusion" que votre cerveau crée... je ne peux pas vous soulager même si je le voulais.

- Si, vous le pouvez. »

Watson releva la tête vers son ami qui lui adressait un regard douloureux. Il savait ce que Holmes voulait dire mais ne pouvait se résigner à lui céder même s'il voulait que sa souffrance s'arrête. À présent, ses yeux semblaient briller. Ce n'était pas une lueur due à un sentiment mais bel et bien une manifestation physique, ce qui creva un peu plus le cœur du médecin.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez Holmes. Je veux que vous guérissiez et je suis sûr que ces douleurs ne sont que des effets secondaires qui finiront par disparaître avec le temps. »

Holmes laissa échapper un rire nerveux en passant sa main sur ses yeux en détournant la tête.

« Vous "êtes sûr"... »

Le logicien sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche, l'ouvrit puis ferma les yeux en gardant sur le visage une expression neutre. Il pouvait rester ainsi littéralement des heures à écouter l'agaçant tic-tac régulier de sa montre. Watson n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle Holmes faisait cela par moments, ni ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter. Holmes resta ainsi, immobile durant près d'une demi-heure, après quoi ses tremblements cessèrent. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal. Il rouvrit les yeux, ferma sa montre et la rangea de nouveau dans sa poche.

« Vous savez que je fais cela pour votre bien. »

Holmes resta silencieux. Il avait pris sa pipe pour la préparer et la fumer en ignorant encore une fois Watson qui en fut profondément agacé. Soudain, le médecin se rappela des notes de son confrère et d'un détail qui avait retenu son attention. Il sourit pour lui-même en regardant Holmes avant de lui parler de la voix la plus nonchalante possible.

« Savez-vous Holmes, que la cocaïne, lorsque l'on est sous son emprise, provoque un sentiment de... puissance intellectuelle. Elle donne l'illusion de tout comprendre, d'avoir une intelligence inconcevable et une logique implacable. »

Holmes s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe. Il se mit à tousser le plus discrètement possible, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Il la retira de sa bouche en adressant un regard noir à Watson, lui confirmant qu'il était profondément vexé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là?

- Je n'insinue rien, je vous expose les faits. »

Les lèvres de Holmes s'étirèrent en un sourire de défi méprisable qu'il aimait adresser à ses adversaires. Ses yeux pétillèrent un peu plus alors qu'il recommençait à fumer tranquillement.

« Alors vous voulez dire que Sherlock Holmes ne serait pas sans cocaïne?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. »

Le petit sourire en coin que Watson tenta de dissimuler invita Holmes à commencer un "petit jeu" qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour mieux l'observer, Holmes commença à parler.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de traiter votre ami d'idiot.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel!

- Ce n'est pas ce que votre petit sourire en coin de tout à l'heure me dit. »

Holmes brandit la queue de sa pipe vers Watson, la pointant à chaque mot, ce qui avait pour effet de rapidement rendre son ami nerveux.

« Holmes je n'ai...

- Oh! Et ça, c'est une magnifique et subtile combinaison de mépris et... oui, de dégoût. »

Watson essaya plusieurs fois de commencer à articuler le début d'un mot mais le regard insistant et moqueur de Holmes combiné au fait qu'il le désignait à chaque fois un peu plus de sa pipe l'en empêchait. Au fil des secondes, il reculait et s'enfonçait à n'en plus pouvoir dans son fauteuil. Ces petites actions combinées lui faisaient étonnamment rapidement perdre son sang-froid. Il détestait lorsque Holmes faisait cela. Celui-ci sourit en stoppant de le désigner pour que sa tension redescende légèrement.

« J'accepte vos excuses. »

Watson ne répondit rien, toujours sous l'emprise d'une tension qu'il détestait. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point Holmes était doué pour manipuler et faire perdre son sang-froid à n'importe qui, uniquement avec quelques gestes et paroles. Il détestait ce regard insistant qui semblait pouvoir lire les tréfonds de son âme aussi bien que chaque minuscule expression de son visage. Le plus âgé rit doucement en adressant à son ami ce regard vif qui faisait de lui Sherlock Holmes.

« Vous semblez oublier à tord que Sherlock Holmes est le meilleur détective au monde... et JE suis Sherlock Holmes. »

Il s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil pour recommencer à fumer tranquillement, le torse bombé de fierté. Son visage portait une expression ainsi qu'un sourire aussi fier que narquois qui le rendait aussi méprisable et détestable que séduisant. Tout cela faisait de lui un des rares hommes que l'on prenait plaisir à haïr.

« Vous m'avez mis au défi Watson, je n'ai fait que répondre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait cela.

- Vos yeux et votre sourire l'on fait à votre place. Cela m'est amplement suffisant et vous le savez. Vous êtes amoureux du jeu et du danger. J'accepte le défi mais vous aurez la confirmation de ce que vous savez déjà: personne ne gagne réellement face à moi. »

Watson n'ajouta rien. Cela était inutile et aurait vraisemblablement poussé Holmes à recommencer ce "jeu" auquel il prenait tant de plaisir. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement dans le calme. Holmes s'affairait à chercher de quoi occuper son esprit tandis que le médecin lisait ou prenait des notes.

Watson vit l'ennui finir par avoir raison de son ami, qui s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder au travers. Au fil des minutes, il vit son regard et son visage s'assombrir. Cela arrivait parfois, durant ces moments-là, il gardait un silence complet et avait toujours le même réflexe. Holmes tapota sur l'une des poches de son pantalon, dans laquelle il avait toujours une fiole mais se rappela vite qu'elle était vide à présent. Il poussa alors un soupir frustré. Watson le vit alors sortir sa montre, l'ouvrir et encore une fois fermer les yeux en gardant un visage étrangement neutre.

Lorsque Holmes ferma sa montre pour la remettre dans sa poche, il semblait légèrement moins tendu que plus tôt. Il se leva pour reprendre place aux côtés de Watson en engageant la conversation sur un sujet quelconque et sans intérêt. Ils dînèrent ensemble avant de se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives jusqu'au lendemain.

Le matin venu, lorsque Watson sortit de sa chambre préparé, il vit que Holmes était déjà debout, appuyé à la rambarde de l'escalier, remarquant avec étonnement qu'il portait son manteau.

« Auriez-vous prévu de sortir?

- Non, j'ai froid. Je devine que c'est encore "un des effets secondaires qui finiront par disparaître avec le temps "... »

Watson ignora la critique et se contenta de descendre à son cabinet, vérifiant au passage que Holmes le suivait bien. Une fois dans la salle de consultation, le détective s'assit dans un coin de la pièce où il avait une vue imprenable sur chaque patient. Patients qu'il s'amusa à importuner toute la journée dès que Watson avait le malheur de tourner le dos. Aux femmes et aux jeunes filles de bonne famille, il faisait croire qu'elles étaient enceintes, avaient la syphilis ou un début d'herpès. Aux hommes, il diagnostiquait une alcoolémie ou "manque de vigueur" sévère et terrorisait les enfants en leur décrivant en détail les outils d'arracheur de dents que "le docteur cachait en attendant qu'on le laisse seul avec lui."

Holmes avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser mais Watson, lui, ne trouvait pas ce genre de choses amusantes du tout, surtout quand il s'agissait de son cabinet. Si personne ne connaissait la réputation de son colocataire excentrique, il se pouvait qu'en une journée, il eut perdu toute sa clientèle pour de bon.

Alors qu'il allait bientôt fermer, une femme et sa fille d'une douzaine d'années entrèrent dans le cabinet. C'était une ravissante blondinette aux cheveux bouclés, à la peau pâle et au visage angélique de poupée de porcelaine. La mère expliqua qu'elle avait une forte toux depuis quelques jours.

Watson remarqua rapidement que la jeune fille regardait Holmes avec insistance alors que celui-ci faisait de même. Tous deux gardaient le silence, ils ne faisaient qu'échanger ce regard qui avait des airs de conversation muette. Il était étonnant qu'une si jeune fille puisse soutenir le regard dur et perçant de Holmes. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, Watson ne prêta plus attention au discours de la mère. Plusieurs fois, il regarda l'un après l'autre la fillette puis son ami, constatant, avec un sentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait décrire, que tous deux avaient les mêmes yeux. La jeune fille avait beau avoir de grand iris verts et Holmes bruns foncés, il y avait en eux quelque chose qui les rendaient si semblables que cela en devenait effrayant. Tous deux portaient aussi la même expression sur le visage, expression qui paraîtrait neutre pour tous ceux qui les entouraient à part eux deux.

Watson sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui le poussa à examiner la jeune fille de plus près, ce qu'il n'aurait fait s'il avait écouté la mère qui lui répétait que ce n'était qu'une simple toux. Il remarqua que ses bronches étaient effectivement enflammées, puis que ses ongles étaient aussi pâles que sa peau. En regardant de plus près ses mains, il vit quelques légères rougeurs dans sa paume, ce qui lui donna un diagnostic totalement différent de celui imposé par la femme qui l'accompagnait. Il se tourna vers Holmes qui, à présent, le regardait d'un air grave. Watson s'excusa auprès de la femme et s'approcha de son ami qui se leva pour qu'il puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille, à l'abri de celles indiscrètes de la mère.

« Pensons-nous à la même chose?

- Hélas, je le crains.

- Empoisonnement au Mercure...

- Effectivement... cela dure depuis des mois, voir des années. C'est la mère qui l'empoisonne... ce genre de personne passe sa vie à mentir pour exister. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... je le sais...

- Dites.

- Le temps est encore chaud en cette période de l'année. Une jeune fille de cet âge ne porte pas des vêtements aussi chauds et couverts en cette saison, elle profite des dernières chaleurs de l'année... demandez à la mère de vous laisser voir son corps. »

Watson s'exécuta en retournant auprès de la femme pour lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de voir le corps de sa fille, qu'elle pourrait risquer d'avoir plus qu'une simple toux. Celle-ci refusa catégoriquement, tentant vainement d'argumenter alors que Watson essayait toujours de la convaincre. Holmes, lui, s'approcha de la jeune fille, ne supportant plus l'idée que Watson perde encore son temps en courtoisies inutiles comme il avait habitude de le faire. En se rapprochant d'elle, il ne quitta pas ses yeux, semblant lui demander une permission. Elle ne ressentit aucune peur même si elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

Holmes saisit à deux poings la robe au niveau de sa poitrine pour la déchirer, dévoilant ainsi le corps de la jeune patiente. La mère se mit à hurler en lui demandant de quel droit il pouvait faire une telle chose alors que Watson se retournait tout aussi vite en entendant le bruit. Son regard se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il voyait les mains de Holmes tenir deux lambeaux de tissus clair qui auparavant cachaient le corps de la jeune fille. Il vit enfin ce que son ami voulait dire: sa poitrine, ses épaules, tout son corps étaient recouvert de marques violâtres qui contrastaient avec la blancheur immaculée de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son ami, Watson ne put le reconnaître. Il était devenu un autre homme. Il n'avait plus rien du logicien excentrique de Baker Street, abstrait dans ses pensés ou dans une expérience quelconque. Le visage crispé, ses sourcils étaient devenus deux traits d'une noire dureté sous lesquels ses yeux avaient des reflets d'acier. La tête penchée en avant, épaules voûtées, lèvres serrées, les veines saillantes comme des cordes sur son long cou musclé, il avait des airs d'animal sauvage enragé. Chaque respiration plus forte que la précédente, il avait l'air prêt à exploser.

Avant que Watson n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Holmes l'avait déjà violemment poussé de son chemin, tant qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber. La femme vers qui il allait sentant le danger, avait tenté de se protéger avec son bras mais Holmes lui attrapa la main ainsi qu'une partie du poignet qu'il saisit avec une telle force qu'un craquement se fit entendre.

« Vous me faites mal!

- Parce que vous ne lui en faite pas à elle?!

- Ce n'est pas ma faute! Elle passe son temps à faire les pires bêtises et elle est très maladroite! »

Le visage de Holmes se crispa un peu plus alors qu'il resserra violemment sa main autour de celle de la femme en face de lui, faisant entendre un nouveau craquement alors que son autre main encerclait son cou fin.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous vous êtes réellement occupée d'elle? Ne prenez pas votre enfant comme excuse de vos actes! C'est une chose qui a le don de me mettre très... très en colère... »

Dans les yeux de Holmes, il y avait une telle furie meurtrière que Watson crut qu'il allait réellement tuer la femme en face de lui. À ses risques et périls, il se précipita vers son ami pour tenter de le faire lâcher et de le calmer en se glissant dans son dos pour l'étreindre et essayer de le tirer en arrière.

« Arrêtez cela sur le champs Holmes, vous allez la tuer! Lâchez-la! »

Retrouvant la raison durant une seconde, Holmes lâcha la femme qui lui faisait face, se laissant entraîner quelques pas en arrière par Watson qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras, refusant de le libérer avant qu'il ne se calme. Durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, le médecin garda sa prise sur son ami, s'affairant à répéter à Holmes de se calmer de la manière la plus douce qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le corps du détective se détendre lentement et sa respiration bestiale revenir à la norme, rapidement suivi de son rythme cardiaque.

Watson desserra légèrement l'étreinte qu'il avait autour du corps de son ami sans la relâcher totalement, de peur qu'une nouvelle vague de colère ne le prenne. Lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé son calme, Holmes se dégagea des bras de son compagnon en le repoussant durement.

« Vous avez raison Watson. Ne salissons pas nos mains pour de tels déchets, ils ne méritent même pas que l'on pose le regard sur eux... appelez la police. »

Le médecin s'exécuta alors que Holmes disparaissait par la porte en lançant un dernier regard empli de dégoût vers la mère de la fillette. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles, elle se parlait à voix basse pour tenter de ce couper du monde qui l'entourait.

La police arriva rapidement et prit la situation en main. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ils libérèrent Watson qui put fermer son cabinet pour remonter dans son appartement. Le tonnerre commençait à gronder au dehors tandis que des gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur la vitre de la salle où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Holmes debout, dos à lui face à la fenêtre de la salle de vie. Dans sa main, il pouvait voir encore une fois sa montre au tic-tac agaçant.

« En ont-ils fini?

- Oui, la mère a été emmenée et l'enfant portée dans de la famille plus éloignée.

- Bien. »

Après quelques instants de silence, Watson entendit la voix de Holmes s'élever à nouveau.

« Elle va mourir.

- Que dites-vous?

- L'enfant. Elle va mourir. Dans quelques jours tout au plus. Je pense que vous le savez tout autant que moi. Vous espériez que je ne le vois pas?

- Je savais que vous l'aviez vu, je ne pensais pas cela utile de le dire à voix haute. »

Watson se tut, ignorant ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire. Pourtant, une question le taraudait.

« Cette enfant... elle n'a rien fait, elle n'a pas eu peur lorsque vous vous êtes approché d'elle.

- Elle savait ce que je voulais faire et surtout, elle savait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

- Comment? »

Watson était presque sûr que Holmes allait ignorer sa question. Au moment où il allait tenter de changer de sujet, son ami prit néanmoins la parole.

« Quand un gamin... prends des coups pendant des années, parce qu'un adulte a envie de se défouler sur lui, comme ça, sans prévenir... il apprend à décoder les émotions en une fraction de seconde et à faire attention aux petits détails auxquels personne ne ferait attention. Parce qu'on s'adapte pour survivre... »

Holmes se tut, laissant un long silence s'installer entre eux, si profond que l'on n'entendait plus que les gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur la vitre et le bruit régulier du tic tac de sa montre.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre deux :).

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé... au passage, encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et bien motivé !


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre, comme à mon habitude je vous répondrait pas message privé ^^ !

Je pense que la tirade de Holmes fera sourire quelques personnes :P !

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient sans se ressembler. Certains étaient calmes malgré quelques sautes d'humeurs et les symptômes de manque que Holmes éprouvait, d'autres étaient plus difficiles, le détective étant tout bonnement infect. Watson était obligé de garder un œil sur lui, il ne put voir Mary, qui, malgré sa patience, vint s'en plaindre une fois, mais après les explications de Watson, elle n'insista pas.

Le samedi suivant, alors que tous deux étaient dans la salle de vie et que Watson griffonnait dans son carnet de notes, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il entendit la voix de Holmes le sortir de sa concentration.

« Seigneur, elle bouge encore! »

Watson releva la tête vers son ami puis suivit son regard, tombant sur leur logeuse qui venait de rentrer de chez sa sœur. La femme s'était figée sur place tandis que le médecin poussait un soupir exaspéré en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Holmes ne laisserait jamais cette pauvre femme en paix.

« Je vous assure! Il faut qu'il y ait du vent... mais elle bouge.

- Holmes...

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir Holmes...

- Ce n'est pas réciproque nounou... à part peut-être pour notre pitance.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, vous savez comme il est. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous. Comment va votre sœur? »

Holmes poussa un long et profond soupir. Il détestait ces formules et politesses hypocrites qui pour lui n'étaient que perte de temps.

« Elle va bien je vous remercie. J'ai trouvé ceci sur le palier. »

La femme tendit une lettre à Watson qui la prit en la remerciant, après quoi Mrs Hudson se retira, ne souhaitant pas plus que cela rester dans la même pièce que Holmes. Le médecin ouvrit sa lettre et commença à la lire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une invitation. Un patient de longue date, un des seuls qui ne vous ait pas vu et que vous n'avez donc pas pu terroriser en face, m'invite à une soirée dans son Club de Gentlemen.

- Ce genre de club de commères qui n'est guère plus qu'une version "masculine" du salon de thé?

- Si vous le dites. Il faudra bien vous y faire, vous venez avec moi. »

Holmes poussa un soupir de désespoir à fendre le cœur.

« Ne discutez pas.

- Et c'est tout?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Hé bien, d'habitude vous ajoutez "tâchez de bien vous tenir".

- Peut-être ai-je fini par me rendre compte que de ce côté là, vous êtes un cas désespéré.

- Je peux être un Gentleman moi aussi. »

Watson retint du mieux qu'il put un fou rire. Lorsqu'il adressa un regard à son ami, celui-ci semblait légèrement vexé même s'il ne croyait pas réellement en ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Quand est-ce?

- Mon patient fut un peu juste pour me donner mon invitation, cela est pour ce soir.

- Ce soir?! Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir y aller?

- Oui Holmes et je suis aussi sûr que vous viendrez. »

Le détective ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre sa pipe pour la préparer.

« Vous ne la lâchez donc jamais?

- Watson, ai-je le droit de respirer? »

Holmes adressa un regard dur à son ami, puis se détendit rapidement lorsqu'il eut allumé sa pipe.

« Ça, que ça vous plaise ou non, vous ne me l'enlèverez pas. »

Après cette petite altercation, leur journée reprit son cours. En fin d'après-midi, Watson s'apprêta à aller se préparer pour leur sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez porter?

- Ce que j'ai sur moi en ce moment même ne suffit pas? »

Watson examina son ami qui était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise froissée et d'un pantalon à bretelles. Il poussa un profond soupir sans rien ajouter, il savait que cela était inutile. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu son temps ainsi dans le passé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis habillé décemment.

- Je n'ai rien dit et ne dirai rien. »

Après ces quelques mots, il sortit de la pièce pour se préparer. Étrangement, même s'il prenait autant de temps que les autres fois, il n'entendit aucune remarque de la part de son ami derrière sa porte lui demandant pourquoi il mettait autant de temps ou s'il se maquillait. Il profita de cette paix qu'il savait n'être que temporaire. Lorsque Watson sortit de sa chambre pour dire à Holmes qu'il était temps de partir, il ne le vit pas. Pourtant d'habitude, il l'attendait près de l'escalier. Il alla toquer à la porte de sa chambre avant de commencer à tourner la poignée pour entrer.

« Je suis là et bien vivant, pas la peine d'entrer, partez devant, je suis là dans quelques secondes. »

Watson libéra la poignée en se disant que le détective avait peut-être daigné mettre une veste ou une cravate sans y croire réellement. Il commença à descendre les escalier lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour voir son ami, celui-ci le stoppa dans son action.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Watson poussa un soupir, se demandant ce que Holmes manigançait encore. Il l'entendit s'approcher de lui dans son dos, notant au passage que l'air commençait à embaumer d'une fine et douce odeur de cologne légère. Watson sentit Holmes passer sa tête par dessus son épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Une seule remarque, un seul petit sourire ou air triomphant et je le jure devant Dieu, je vous étrangle dans votre sommeil Watson. »

L'interpellé sentit sa curiosité piquée à vif. Curiosité qui fut bien vite comblée lorsqu'il vit son ami passer à côté de lui et le dépasser avant de se retourner, portant sur le visage un air passablement contrarié. Watson retint de justesse un sourire, se contentant de légèrement écarquiller les yeux en le voyant pour la première fois de sa vie, plus que présentable. Holmes portait un costume trois pièces noir ainsi qu'une cravate de même couleur sur une chemise blanche. Pour la première fois, ses habits étaient parfaitement à sa taille et mettaient étonnamment son corps en valeur avec une touche délicatement raffinée. Mais s'il était surpris par sa tenue, il fut époustouflé par son visage. Holmes était rasé de près et Watson remarqua que ses cheveux, qui constituaient l'une des choses qui le rendait le plus fou de par leur indiscipline et leur longueur inégale à tendance "longue", étaient peignés et coupés, ils avaient perdu près de moitié en longueur.

« Partons tant qu'il en est encore temps, je sens que je risque de très bientôt changer d'avis. »

Holmes lui tourna le dos pour descendre le reste des escaliers. Watson le suivit dans le fiacre, laissant un large sourire illuminer son visage alors qu'il s'amusait des gestes que Holmes accomplissait. Il se sentait visiblement très mal à l'aise dans ses habits. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne gigote en maugréant ou ne touche ses vêtements. Il passa plusieurs fois la main sur sa nuque à présent dégagée et dans ses cheveux courts, visiblement pas encore habitué à sa coupe et son manque de longueur. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, il grognait d'autant plus fort car la moitié de ses cheveux se décoiffait. Il passait donc quelques secondes à tenter de les remettre en place du mieux qu'il pouvait. Holmes ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard durant le trajet, alors que Watson ne le quittait pas des yeux, ce qui déplaisait fortement au détective.

Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet, le fiacre s'arrêta pour laisser les deux hommes en sortir. Dès qu'ils eurent un pied dehors, Holmes soupira en tâtant son gilet, puis plus nerveusement sa veste puis son pantalon. Il recommença plusieurs fois en s'arrêtant de marcher.

« Que se passe-t-il Holmes?

- Ma montre. Je ne la trouve pas.

- Je pense que vous pourrez survivre à une soirée sans elle. »

Holmes adressa un regard noir à son ami, il avait l'air très contrarié, presque soucieux. Watson ne comprenait pas ce que cette montre avait de si exceptionnel pour qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire ainsi. Le médecin attendit que Holmes arrive à son niveau pour continuer leur marche vers la porte du Club. Watson gardait un léger sourire sur le visage. Il ne le dirait pas à son ami car celui-ci se serait moqué de lui, mais il ressentait une certaine fierté à se présenter aux côtés d'un homme de l'élégance et de la classe de Holmes en ce moment-même. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce splendide et richement décorée ainsi que sur moins d'une dizaine de personnes. Le Club n'était pas encore ouvert, ce n'était encore qu'une "avant soirée" privée, le nombre de personnes se multiplierait quand deux heures se seraient écoulées. Un homme d'un certain âge fit signe en direction de Watson avant de venir à son niveau, sûrement le propriétaire du Club.

« Ah, Docteur Watson! Excusez-moi du retard de mon invitation, j'avoue que je ne vous attendais presque pas.

- Oui, je l'ai eue de justesse mais je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde.

- À la bonne heure! Mais dites-moi, qui est votre ami?

- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter S...

-Stevenson, Caïn Stevenson. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur ...? »

Watson garda un sourire figé en se retournant vers son ami pour lui adresser un regard empli de questions.

« Flynn, très honoré de même. Ah, j'avoue avoir espéré que vous nous présentiez l'illustre Sherlock Holmes, tous ceux qui sont ici sont admiratifs devant ses talents de détective. Il est impressionnant de voir comme un homme aussi connu puisse encore cacher son visage à la presse. »

Avant que Watson ne put ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, ce fut Holmes qui parla.

« Oh, j'ignore s'il se cache de la presse ou si la presse le cache. Après tout, tant de gens doivent avoir une telle estime de lui qu'il serait dommage de voir l'affreux visage qu'il cache. Je l'ai rencontré, un ermite, un homme aigri, méprisable, un être tout bonnement détestable qui aurait un penchant Opiomane. Je ne peux pas le voir et je plains mon pauvre ami de devoir le supporter. »

Le propriétaire du Club se tourna vers Watson, son air enjoué avait quitté son visage.

« Est-ce vrai Watson?

- Oui Watson, dites-nous ce que vous pensez de votre ami Sherlock Holmes. »

Holmes adressa un regard plus qu'insistant à son ami qui lui lui en adressa un tout bonnement soufflé.

« Hé bien... je vous trouve un peu dur. Il est marginal certes, mais c'est un très bon ami qui fait don d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Il lui arrive même parfois d'être agréable. »

Holmes eut un petit sourire amusé alors que Flynn repartait voir d'autres hôtes. Watson se planta en face de lui.

« Stevenson? Caïn Stevenson? Avec un nom pareil, j'aurais peur d'être votre frère... mais à quoi jouez-vous?

- Hé bien, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, je joue. Je ne suis pas une bête de foire Watson, je ne tiens pas à être le centre d'intérêt d'une bande de commères hypocrites qui auront vite fait de raconter autant de mal dans mon dos qu'ils n'ont dit de bien en face de moi. Alors, jouez le jeu avec moi et prions pour ne pas rencontrer de personnes qui ont déjà vu mon visage, bien que je doute qu'elles me reconnaissent. »

Watson acquiesça en partant vers un côté plus vivant de la pièce tandis que Holmes, lui, préféra un coin éloigné et isolé où il pouvait observer le monde qui l'entourait. Le médecin socialisa avec plusieurs personnes tout en lançant de temps à autre un regard à Holmes qui semblait ne pas le quitter des yeux. Alors que Watson discutait avec un boxeur Anglais reconnu, il remarqua au fil des minutes que Holmes avait l'air prêt à exploser de rire en le regardant. Il souriait largement en se mordant la lèvre, la mâchoire inférieure tremblante tant il devait fournir d'efforts pour se retenir. Watson décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser au creux de ses reins puis remonter vers ses épaules en lui caressant le dos pour les encercler assez discrètement pour que personne d'autre dans la pièce que le boxeur et lui ne puissent le remarquer. Watson se raidit en sentant ce contact alors qu'il fut encore plus troublé en sentant Holmes lui caresser discrètement les doigts en lui volant le verre qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Je voyais que vous discutiez, je suis désolé de prendre place dans votre conversation.

- Mais ce n'est rien... Monsieur...?

- Stevenson, je suis un ami... Intime de John. »

Watson frissonna à la surprise de l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de Holmes autant qu'à la sensation de sa main qui se plaça sur son cou en caressant son épaule blessée, un doigt se glissant légèrement dans son col de chemise.

« Enchanté... je viens de voir un ami me faire signe, je pense que je vais aller le voir. Messieurs... »

À la seconde où le sportif eut le dos tourné, Holmes retira son bras et se décolla de Watson, qui lui, semblait toujours sous le choc des actions de son ami.

« Holmes... je veux une explication immédiate et rationnelle à ce que vous venez de faire! »

Le détective se contenta de lancer quelques mots avant de boire d'une traite le verre de vin volé à son ami.

« Je pense que monsieur le sportif reconnu était très tenté de vous montrer son gros trophée... »

Watson se raidit, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'y eut plus aucun doute possible lorsqu'il entendit le rire de son ami.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle?

- Oh, tout. Ce cher Monsieur vous faisait tout bonnement la cour. Sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, vous répondiez à ses avances. Encore quelques minutes et il vous aurait proposé de vous éclipser ensemble.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi...

- Mais j'ai toujours raison. »

Holmes se tut en observant son ami qui n'osait pas le regarder à cet instant. Il lui tendit son verre vide que le médecin prit par réflexe en acceptant de lui accorder un regard. Holmes lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne put décrypter, sachant uniquement qu'il le mettait dans un tel état de malaise qu'il sentait une boule chaude se former et grossir dans son estomac.

« C'est très étrange...

- Quoi donc?

- Je ne lis aucun dégoût sur votre visage.

- Holmes, ne commencez pas ce jeu là, vous savez que je déteste ça! »

Watson dériva le regard pour que Holmes ne puisse le lire et recommencer son jeu idiot qui le mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je veux juste dire que les hommes de notre époque sont très rapidement choqués, dégoûtés, haineux par rapport à l'homosexualité. Même si ce n'est plus un crime depuis près de quatre ans, la peine de prison physique est devenue une prison sociale et morale. Je ne vois aucun dégoût sur votre visage, pourquoi?

- Ce que deux hommes ou deux femmes font dans leur chambre ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Ce sont des adultes consentants, ils font ce qu'ils veulent et ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ni les vôtres d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être. »

Watson se tourna vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Serait-ce de la curiosité?

- Holmes, je vous ai dit de ne pas jouer à ce jeu là et surtout pas ici.

- Ah quelle naïveté! Je ne souhaiterais pas continuer une telle conversation en privé avec un homme qui commencerait à tenir de tels propos, je me sentirais plus en sécurité en public. »

Watson sentit tout son sang lui monter au visage, il remercia sa mère de l'avoir fait de telle manière que ses joues ne se coloraient pas lorsqu'il était dans une telle situation.

« Vous rougissez?

- Pas le moins du monde!

- C'est une réponse rapide, je vous ai piqué au vif. Même si vos joues ne se colorent pas, je vois la gêne sur vos traits.

- Holmes, cela suffit. »

Holmes bougea pour se placer face à son ami, cachant ainsi leurs fait et gestes aux yeux des autres hommes dans la pièce. Il pencha son visage souriant vers lui si près que leurs nez étaient à quelques centimètres de se frôler.

« Que se passe t-il? Je vous sens... tendu. »

Watson ferma les yeux quelques secondes en serrant les dents.

« Cessez vos jeux de mots de mauvais goût Holmes...

- C'est vous qui en voyez un. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Watson vit que ceux pétillants de malice de son ami semblaient briller de plus en plus à chaque seconde alors que son sourire semblait devenir de plus en plus doux. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler alors que Holmes s'approcha encore plus pour murmurer sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous trouble John? »

Watson déglutit. Il sentait le souffle calme et régulier de son ami contre sa moustache, ses lèvres étaient si près des siennes qu'il sentait une sorte d'électricité statique entre elles. Lorsque Holmes avait parlé, il jurerait presque qu'elles s'étaient effleurées.

« Éloignez-vous de moi. »

Holmes laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il s'écartait de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas vicieux au point de vous avoir coincé en privé contre un mur Watson... si vous désiriez tant que je m'éloigne, vous vous seriez reculé vous-même et seriez parti. »

Pris de court et reprenant ses esprits avec difficulté, Watson passa nerveusement ses doigts sur sa moustache, effleurant son nez qui le démangeait légèrement.

« Ah non Watson, il ne faut pas vous gratter le nez. Les hommes ont du tissus érectile à cet endroit... si ça vous démange, c'est suspect. »

Holmes lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retourner pour repartir dans le coin de la pièce où il avait passé la dernière demi-heure. Watson, lui, mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en allant engager une conversation avec le propriétaire du Club. Après presque une heure, il remarqua que le boxeur avait quitté les lieux en entendant un homme parler de lui et de son goût des hommes de façon déplacée.

« Jamais je ne comprendrai que ces Êtres contre nature ne sont plus punis par notre loi! Mais que le Ciel soi loué, ils seront toujours punis par Dieu! L'homosexualité est une perversion, c'est ce que dit la Bible : "Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme: ce serait une abomination." La Bible le dit. Un point c'est tout! »

Les autres hommes semblant ne pas réellement vouloir aborder ce sujet tabou, tentèrent de le calmer. Watson, lui même, n'osait rien dire. Il adressa un regard à son ami à l'autre bout de la pièce. Holmes avait les yeux fermés, il semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, plus pétillants que jamais, un rictus narquois et détestable sur le visage, il s'approcha du groupe d'hommes.

« Merci de mettre autant de ferveur à éduquer les gens à la Loi de Dieu! Mais j'aurais besoin de conseils quant à d'autres lois bibliques... Par exemple, je souhaiterais vendre ma fille comme servante, tel que c'est indiqué dans le livre de l'Exode, chapitre 21, verset 7.À votre avis, quel serait le meilleur prix? »

Le groupe d'hommes se tourna vers Holmes alors que celui-ci continua sa tirade.

« Le Lévitique aussi, chapitre 25, verset 44, enseigne que je peux posséder des esclaves, hommes ou femmes, à condition qu'ils soient achetés dans des nations voisines. Je sais que je ne suis autorisé à toucher aucune femme durant sa période menstruelle, comme l'ordonne le Lévitique, chapitre 18, verset 19. Comment puis-je savoir si elles le sont ou non? J'ai essayé de le leur demander, mais de nombreuses femmes sont réservées ou se sentent offensées. »

Holmes sortit sa pipe de sa poche, commençant à la bourrer de tabac alors qu'il continuait encore de parler sous les yeux horrifiés de l'homme qui avait parlé en premier lieu.

« J'ai un voisin qui tient à travailler le samedi. L'Exode, chapitre 35, verset 2, dit clairement qu'il doit être condamné à mort. Je suis obligé de le tuer moi-même? Pourriez-vous me soulager de cette question gênante d'une quelconque manière? Autre chose: le Lévitique, chapitre 21, verset 18, dit qu'on ne peut approcher de l'autel de Dieu si on a des problèmes de vue. J'ai besoin de lunettes pour lire. Mon acuité visuelle doit-elle être de cent pour cent? Serait-il possible de revoir cette exigence à la baisse? »

Holmes plaça sa pipe dans sa bouche puis conclut sa tirade.

« Un dernier conseil. Mon oncle ne respecte pas ce que dit le Lévitique, chapitre 19, verset 19, en plantant deux types de cultures différentes dans le même champ, de même que sa femme qui porte des vêtements faits de différents tissus, coton et polyester. De plus, il passe ses journées à médire et à blasphémer. Est-il nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout de la procédure embarrassante de réunir tous les habitants du village pour lapider mon oncle et ma tante, comme le prescrit le Lévitique, chapitre 24, verset 10 à 16? On ne pourrait pas plutôt les brûler vifs au cours d'une réunion familiale privée, comme ça se fait avec ceux qui dorment avec des parents proches, tel qu'il est indiqué dans le livre sacré, chapitre 20, verset 14? Je me confie pleinement à votre aide. Merci de nous rappeler que la parole de Dieu est éternelle et immuable. Un point c'est tout. »

Le détective sourit fièrement, le torse bombé alors qu'il allumait sa pipe pour commencer à la fumer tranquillement tandis que quelques hommes riaient ou chuchotaient alors que d'autres lui lançaient un regard horrifié, dégoûté ou amusé.

« Votre ami a autant de culot que de répartie Docteur Watson.

- Effectivement... il est unique en son genre...

- Vous avez beaucoup d'amis hors du commun. »

Watson vit Holmes retourner à son coin en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil complice. Soudain, il se retourna de nouveau vers le groupe d'hommes pour pousser la provocation à son apogée.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais! Je pense que vous êtes aussi un admirateur de ce cher Sherlock Holmes... j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait le goût du Monsieur... »

L'homme laissa échapper une exclamation offusquée en entendant ces propos, ce qui le fit se retourner pour quitter les lieux. Le propriétaire du Club s'excusa auprès de Watson en se précipitant pour rattraper son ami outré par les propos de "Stevenson". Holmes prit une autre direction en s'avançant vers Watson, un air satisfait et suffisant sur le visage. Il se plaça à ses côtés pour finir tranquillement sa pipe en lui adressant quelques paroles.

« Un jour, un homme est mort et est monté au paradis. Saint Pierre l'accueillit et alors qu'il lui faisait découvrir le paradis, il vit un autre homme, cheveux en bataille, mal rasé, négligé, une pipe à la bouche et demanda à Saint Pierre qui il était. Saint Pierre lui répondit " Ah ça? c'est Dieu. Il se prends pour Sherlock Holmes "... »

Watson et Holmes se mirent à rire ensemble de la blague douteuse de ce dernier.

« Vous ne changerez jamais... votre modestie vous étouffera...

- Sûrement. Je suis tellement bon que parfois, je m'en étonne moi même. »

Le médecin tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens en échangeant un sourire. Il remarqua le visage détendu de Holmes. Il n'avait plus d'expression de narcissisme profond, ni de fierté personnelle dans son sourire. En toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais vu Holmes avoir une telle expression sur le visage. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'autre, que cela soit narquois, narcissique, imbu de lui même et de fierté méprisable. Tant de choses qui semblaient lentement s'estomper depuis qu'il ne prenait plus de drogue.

Son expression, tout comme ses yeux étaient doux. Son sourire et son rire étaient francs. Watson savait ce que voulait dire cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur Holmes, même s'il n'avait pas le même niveau que lui en lecture d'expressions faciale.

Il était heureux.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'air sincèrement heureux et il n'y avait pas de fierté mal placée ou de reste de drogue dans son sang pour masquer cela.

Watson sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement soulagé. Lentement, il avait presque commencé à perdre espoir, ignorant à quoi cela pourrait servir qu'il l'oblige à arrêter la cocaïne, à part l'empêcher de succomber à une overdose. Il avait enfin la preuve que son travail portait ses fruits, enfin une preuve qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver en lui. Cela suffit à lui faire oublier toutes ces journées de conflits et de souffrances qu'ils avaient traversées depuis qu'il avait obligé Holmes à arrêter son poison. Il savait à présent sans plus aucun doute possible que tout cela en valait la peine.

Watson observa durant de longues secondes son visage pour graver cette image dans sa tête et ne jamais l'oublier. Ce serait elle qui l'accompagnerait lorsqu'il perdrait espoir en voyant les souffrances de son ami, elle qui l'aiderait à tenir, lui rappellerait pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait et aussi pourquoi il était devenu médecin.

Holmes lui tapota tendrement l'épaule et la nuque avant de repartir vers son coin de la pièce pour laisser Watson discuter avec de nouvelles connaissances et potentiels patients. Le Club ouvrit ses portes officiellement, sa population augmenta de plus en plus jusqu'au sommet de la soirée, occupant d'autant plus le médecin. Il se passa plus d'une heure avant que Watson n'adresse un nouveau regard à son ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

Holmes promenait autour de lui un regard anxieux, son visage était très pâle et il avait les yeux battus d'un homme accablé par une vive angoisse. Inquiet, Watson quitta brusquement sa conversation pour se diriger vers son ami et se poster en face de lui.

« Holmes? Que se passe-t-il? La douleur encore? »

Il ne répondit pas. Watson appela plusieurs fois son nom, en vain. Holmes continuait de regarder autour de lui. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer, ce qu'il tenta de compenser en desserrant son col. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite et fort que la pulsation se faisait voir au niveau de sa carotide. Holmes commença à ressentir une gêne, puis une douleur cardiaque, ce qui lui fit attraper nerveusement le tissus au niveau de son coeur en laissant échapper une plainte. Watson tenta de toucher son ami pour l'aider, mais Holmes se recula violemment en heurtant le mur derrière lui, ce qui permit au médecin de voir ce qu'il y avait réellement dans les yeux de son ami.

« C'est de la terreur... »

Le corps tout entier de Holmes tremblait et réagissait violemment à tout bruit et tout mouvement de son environnement.

« Holmes... vous êtes Agoraphobe? »

Le détective jeta à son ami un regard presque aussi noir que celui qu'il avait adressé à la femme qui empoisonnait son enfant.

« Brillant Watson... des années de vie commune pour vous compreniez pourquoi je ne tiens pas à sortir de chez moi si cela n'est pas nécessaire. »

Watson garda le silence, blessé par le regard et le ton cynique et tranchant de son ami. Il savait que les hommes pouvaient être atrocement cruels lorsqu'ils avaient peur.

« Essayez de vous calmer, qu'est-ce qui vous aiderait?

- Une montre... »

Watson adressa un regard surpris à son ami qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« J'utilise les montres pour me contrôler... en focalisant mon esprit dessus, je cale ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque à leur tic tac régulier... je calcule aussi chaque bruit, mouvements et leur constance... cela me permet de reprendre mes esprits lorsque je suis dans une situation qui me déplaît... je suis un homme de logique... j'ai horreur ce que je ne peux contrôler... »

Watson ne répondit rien, il se colla dos au mur aux côtés de son ami, tentant de trouver une solution au malaise de Holmes. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider à sortir dans son état, cette crise de panique pourrait devenir une crise d'hystérie s'il se trouvait mêlé à la foule et il en serait de même s'il attendait la fin de la soirée pour le faire sortir.

Un rire puissant se fit entendre, faisant presque sursauter Holmes, qui, dans un réflexe, s'agrippa de toute ses forces à ce qu'il put, dans ce cas-là, la main de Watson. Alors que le médecin resserrait ses doigts autour de ceux de son ami en retour, une idée presque folle lui vint en tête.

« Placez vos doigts sur mon poignet. Le rythme cardiaque est pratiquement comme une montre. »

Watson sentit les doigts tremblants se poser contre son poignet pour tenter de détecter ses pulsations. Le médecin vit Holmes fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Au fil des minutes, les tremblements se firent moins violents jusqu'à s'estomper complètement. Holmes rouvrit les yeux en soupirant puis lâcha le poignet de son ami.

« Faites moi sortir d'ici. »

Watson fit signe à Holmes de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie pour qu'ils puissent partir le plus rapidement possible. Une fois qu'ils passèrent la porte, le détective s'écroula à moitié sur le médecin qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher jusqu'au fiacre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Holmes s'accouda à la fenêtre pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits.

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais été dans une situation pareille.

- Nous sommes déjà sortis pour des soirées où je ne vous ai pas vu sortir votre montre. »

Holmes poussa un soupir agacé, il commençait vraisemblablement à s'énerver.

« Parce que je ne suis jamais sorti dans une tenue que je déteste et un physique que je n'apprécie pas.

- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez-vous fait? Vous n'en faîtes toujours qu'à votre tête d'habitude, personne ne vous y a obligé. »

Watson vit la colère de son ami s'accumuler dangereusement jusqu'à finir par exploser.

« Parce que je ne supporte plus de voir la honte sur votre visage à chaque fois que nous sortons ensemble dans un endroit comme celui-là! »

Holmes se ravisa. Une multitude d'expressions passèrent sur son visage en quelques secondes. Il détourna le regard pour observer le dehors d'un air mécontent. Il plissa les yeux et se mordit le pouce en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas s'être tu. Watson, lui, ne put rien faire sauf entrouvrir la bouche et écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise.

« Vous avez fait ça pour moi... ? »

Le visage de Holmes se crispa un peu plus, confirmant ce à quoi Watson pensait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il constata avec honte que Holmes montrait si peu ses sentiments d'habitude qu'il en oubliait presque qu'il était humain et pouvait en ressentir, même s'il le cachait. Watson sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant encore une fois que Holmes faisait la sourde oreille en bloquant toute fuite d'expression superflue.

« Je suis censé être votre ami Holmes. Ce que vous ressentez ou pensez, vous pouvez me le dire au lieu de vous enfermer dans une prison de silence. »

Holmes ne réagit pas durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de n'adresser rien d'autre à son ami qu'un regard en coin. Watson sourit, venant de Holmes, cela était un geste plus que suffisant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Holmes accepta que son ami l'aide à marcher sans broncher ni se plaindre en disant, trop fier de lui, qu'il pouvait bouger seul. Watson le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit. À peine Holmes eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit. Watson savait que les événements de la soirée avait du l'épuiser, cela combiné au fait que la fatigue chronique était un symptôme de sevrage.

Holmes était dans une position peu confortable pour dormir. Watson prit donc le temps de le placer correctement, il souleva ensuite sa tête pour y placer un coussin, finissant par remonter les couvertures sur lui. Il regarda son ami endormi quelques instants, son visage était détendu, il semblait paisible, cette fois aucune douleur ne vint gâcher ce tableau. Avant de partir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux trop bien coiffés de Holmes pour les ébouriffer. Watson sourit en constatant que cela lui ressemblait bien plus et lui allait mieux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, sentant la fatigue l'envahir lui aussi puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

« Merci... »

Watson se stoppa quelques secondes en souriant. Il avait beau savoir que parler en dormant était aussi un symptôme de sevrage, il doutait fortement que son ami dormait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :) !


	4. Chapitre 4

Les jours suivants, les symptômes de sevrage commençant lentement à se calmer et les humeurs de Holmes se stabiliser, Watson lui rendit sa liberté. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à part expérimenter de nouvelles idées avec son matériel de chimiste et rester hors de sa chambre quand le médecin allait dans la sienne. Watson trouvait le cabinet bien moins vivant sans Holmes en bruit de fond, ses plaintes, ses remarques lui manquaient presque, même si elles faisaient fuir quelques uns de ses patients ainsi. Ce qui ne lui manquait pas par contre, étaient les nombreuses fois par jour où il entamait un dialogue de sourds, tentant en vain de faire comprendre à Holmes que fumer dans un cabinet médical n'était pas vraiment normal.

Le détective s'ennuyait presque lui aussi de ses journées en compagnie Watson. Holmes était dans sa chambre, assis à terre en tailleur pour essayer, en vain, de trouver parmi les piles de livres et de notes qui jonchaient son sol et ses meubles quelque chose qu'il n'aurait par hasard pas encore lu. L'ennui lui souffla une idée puérile. Il savait que son ami n'allait sûrement pas aimer cela du tout mais il fallait bien qu'il se divertisse un peu. Il se leva et empoigna plusieurs livres dans une main pour les jeter au sol avec force.

« Au secours Watson! »

Holmes s'approcha de la chaise de son bureau presque invisible lui aussi de par le nombre d'ouvrages qui le recouvrait, pour la faire tomber nonchalamment au sol à la renverse dans un bruit pareil à celui d'une chute.

« Ah j'ai mal! »

Holmes entendait déjà des pas de course monter les escaliers et en à peine quelques secondes, Watson avait ouvert sa porte, à bout de souffle, la terreur sur le visage.

« Au secours... »

La peur se transforma bien vite en colère lorsque le médecin se rendit compte de la plaisanterie de son ami qu'il trouvait loin d'être amusante.

« Holmes! Vous descendez au cabinet immédiatement et vous n'en bougez plus! »

Le plus âgé poussa un faux soupir en suivant son ami pour redescendre sur son lieu de travail où il avait laissé un patient. Watson n'adressa pas la parole à Holmes de toute la journée, l'ignorant complètement, lui et ses remarques stupides comme quoi son silence était puéril. Alors que sa journée de travail touchait à sa fin, Watson mit Holmes à la porte de son cabinet en le défendant de lui refaire une telle peur et qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir avant qu'il ne remonte. Le détective l'attendit en haut des escaliers, observant à l'abri de tout regard la salle qui progressivement se vidait. Alors qu'elle était déserte depuis près de quarante-cinq minutes, Watson ne remontait toujours pas. Lorsque Holmes allait se décider à aller voir ce qu'il faisait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. En relevant la tête, il vit que la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le Hall était Mary, celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu et portait sur son visage une expression des plus intéressante. Holmes attendit qu'elle soit prête à entrer dans la salle d'auscultation de Watson pour descendre. Le détective s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte entrouverte pour écouter la conversation en préparant sa pipe.

« Mary! Quel bonne surprise de vous voir! Je commence à peine à avoir du temps à moi, je vous promet qu'à l'avenir, nous nous verrons plus souvent que ces derniers temps.

- Nous devons parler John. Non, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il faut que je vous parle.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi John, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je viens de vous dire que mon temps libre...

- Ne rendez pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Elle se tut, laissant un lourd silence s'installer entre eux deux, troublé uniquement par l'allumette que Holmes craquait pour allumer sa pipe dans la pénombre de la salle d'attente.

« Je m'en vais John, je m'en vais avant que cette histoire ne nous détruise l'un comme l'autre. Je sais que vous m'aimez au moins autant que moi je vous aime mais notre histoire ne peut pas avoir de fin heureuse si nous continuons ainsi. Alors autant y mettre un terme maintenant, tant qu'il en est encore temps. Plus nous attendrons, plus la séparation sera douloureuse pour chacun de nous. Je vous aime, mais la vie que j'attends de vous n'est pas celle que vous pouvez me donner. Je suis une femme qui apprécie la routine et une vie calme et tranquille. Vous, vous ne faites qu'essayer de vous convaincre que vous êtes fait pour celle-ci mais ce n'est pas le cas. Votre personnalité n'est pas ainsi, vous n'êtes pas ainsi même si vous vous aveuglez et refusez de l'accepter. Vous êtes un homme qui a besoin de folie dans sa vie au quotidien, de mystère, de danger, je m'en rends bien compte mais je ne peux l'accepter et vivre ainsi. Je ne peux vivre dans la peur qu'un soir, vous ne rentriez pas à la maison pour une quelconque raison, une enquête, une bagarre ou pire encore... je veux avoir une famille, une vie stable et tranquille. Vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir cela, sous peine d'être malheureux et moi aussi je serais malheureuse de vous voir ainsi. Je ne veux pas vous épouser pour vous emprisonner dans une famille et une vie qui pour vous serait ennuyeuse. J'y pense et y repense sans cesse, j'essaye de trouver une solution autre que celle-ci mais il n'y en a pas. Pour votre bonheur et le mien, il faut que cela s'arrête ici et maintenant. »

Watson resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire et Mary avait déjà pris sa décision.

« De plus, je sais que même si nous avions une vie ensemble, vous répondrez toujours à son appel. Un seul signe de Holmes vous fera revenir vers lui dans la seconde où il l'aura accompli. Je sais qu'il lui suffirait d'un seul claquement de doigt pour que vous quittiez votre travail, votre vie, votre famille, votre pays pour le suivre. Je ne vous en veux pas, je n'en veux pas non plus à lui. C'est juste que c'est comme ça. Croyez bien que cela me brise le cœur mais cela aurait été encore bien pire si nous avions continué. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, j'espère que vous trouverez le bonheur que vous méritez et quelqu'un qui vous aimera autant que je vous aime. Nous nous recroiserons sûrement, peut-être même que nous parlerons ensemble du bon vieux temps et de nos compagnons respectifs autour d'un thé! »

Watson resta encore une fois silencieux, Mary lui dit adieu en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la pièce et de partir sans regarder derrière elle ni laisser échapper de larmes qui auraient gâché le tableau d'un adieu empli autant de douleur que d'espérance en un avenir meilleur.

Holmes finit sa pipe avant de sortir de sa cachette pour entrer dans la salle où son ami était à présent seul. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Watson, appuyé contre sa table d'auscultation, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le détective se plaça à ses côtés et vit, malgré le fait que Watson serrait les dents de toutes ses forces, que sa mâchoire inférieure et ses lèvres tremblaient dangereusement. Holmes tapota d'une manière aussi gauche que maladroite son épaule pour tenter de le consoler.

« J'ai lu un jour une phrase qui disait qu'il ne faut pas pleurer parce qu'une histoire est finie mais sourire parce qu'elle est arrivée. Vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez vécu que des bons moments, il y a pire comme fin. »

Holmes tourna la tête vers le médecin, constatant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il l'effaça du revers de ses doigts. le détective faillit se reculer pour éviter le contact lorsque Watson posa sa tête contre son épaule. Mal à l'aise, il se pinça l'arrête du nez en tentant de trouver une solution à la situation et surtout, une façon de fuir le plus vite possible.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de trouver une façon de vous échapper... si vous faites un pas, je vous brise les jambes. »

Au moins à présent, Holmes savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il se racla la gorge et passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Bras ballants le long du corps, il attendait que son ami daigne se décoller de lui.

« Lorsqu'il faut jouer un rôle, vous êtes un acteur hors pair mais lorsque vous êtes confronté à de réels sentiments, vous ne savez vraiment pas y faire...

- Hé bien, apprenez-moi si vous êtes si doué. »

Watson se décolla de son ami pour se placer en face de lui et poser sa tête contre son torse en enserrant ses bras autour du corps de Holmes alors que ce dernier poussait un long grognement de malaise, surprise et mécontentement mêlés.

« Prenez-vous toujours tout au pied de la lettre? Je ne disais pas cela sérieusement! »

Holmes sentit l'envie de vivre le quitter lorsqu'il devina des tremblements contre lui. Rapidement, sa chemise s'humidifia alors qu'il entendait son ami tenter de retenir des sanglots. Il poussa un soupir, ignorant toujours ce qu'il était censé faire. Il laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps avant de les garder en suspension quelques secondes, ignorant si le fait de le serrer aussi serait le bienvenu. Holmes se jeta à l'eau, encerclant le corps de son ami d'une manière, qui, même si elle était gauche et maladroite, suffit à sécher ses larmes au bout de quelques minutes. Il se laissa aller à un peu de fantaisie, curieux de la réaction et de l'efficacité de ses gestes, en laissant glisser une de ses mains sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux de Watson. Holmes l'entendit pousser un soupir d'aise en se laissant aller dans ses bras, le serrant même un peu plus contre lui en enfonçant sa tête dans son torse large.

Bien que satisfait que Watson aille mieux, cette position était plus qu'inconfortable pour Holmes qui avait pour seule envie en ce moment même que son ami le lâche au lieu de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui à chaque fois qu'il essayait de briser leur étreinte. Le détective savait que Watson avait atrocement besoin de ce contact mais l'envie de le repousser ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, il n'y avait pas à dire, il détestait vraiment ce genre de situation. Holmes ne comprenait pas pourquoi le commun des mortels apportait tant d'importance et prenait tant de plaisir à ce genre de perte de temps. Il garda tant bien que mal le silence, devinant qu'il serait peut-être déplacé d'engager la conversation sur un sujet qui lui semblait plus intéressant, comme la possibilité d'une nouvelle enquête.

Après de longues minutes, Watson se détacha de Holmes. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il s'était calmé et semblait soulagé. Le médecin était toujours très proche, trop proche au goût du détective. Le corps toujours collé au sien, les mains sur ses côtes, Watson le regardait dans les yeux, semblant vouloir lui adresser un remerciement silencieux. Holmes se passa encore une fois la main sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux en tentant de lui faire comprendre de la manière la plus délicate possible qu'il apprécierait qu'il se décolle de lui et que tout de suite serait très bien. Watson recula d'un pas pour laisser son ami respirer, il y avait toujours de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais aussi du soulagement et de la compréhension sur son visage. Holmes, lui, s'inquiéta presque en ressentant une étrange sensation dans tout son corps lorsque Watson eut rompu tout contact. Malgré le malaise et l'ennui, à la fin de ce contact, il ressentait un certain soulagement, peut-être même du bien-être.

« Peut-être devrions nous remonter dans notre appartement. »

Watson hocha la tête, il n'ajouta pas un mot avant de partir le premier de la pièce, Holmes le suivant de près. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans leur salle de vie où chacun s'assit dans son fauteuil respectif. Aucun des deux n'engagea la discussion durant un long moment, le silence entre eux n'était troublé que par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Holmes se tourna vers son ami pour lui adresser un regard. Watson, lui, avait toujours une expression et un regard emplis d'une grande tristesse qui le mettait encore une fois mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le consoler, le réconforter d'une quelconque manière, mais ce genre de chose n'était réellement pas sa spécialité. Holmes poussa un soupir agacé en rallumant sa pipe.

« Vous m'ennuyez Watson. Je ne comprends sûrement rien en amour, d'ailleurs rien que le fait d'entendre ce mot dans ma bouche m'est très étrange... mais ce genre de choses arrive, des couples se font et se défont chaque jour. Bon sang, je ne porte peut-être pas cette femme dans mon cœur, mais elle s'est donnée du mal pour que cela soit plus facile pour vous et pour elle. Elle vous veut heureux et non pas déprimant au fond de votre fauteuil. Je ne pense pas non plus le vouloir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient et de compréhensif comme vous, donc mes mots peuvent paraître durs mais au moins, je suis honnête. Je dis ce que je pense même si, contrairement à vous quand vous le faites, je ne passe pas des heures à traîner en longueur en l'enrobant de miel. »

Watson sourit en le regardant. Il savait que même si Holmes était maladroit pour montrer ou décrire ses sentiments, il était sincère et il se rendait compte de l'effort qu'il faisait pour essayer de le consoler.

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué.

- Mais pourtant, cela a l'air de marcher pour le moment. »

Watson laissa échapper un petit rire. Holmes resterait toujours Holmes et tenterait toujours d'avoir raison en toutes circonstances.

« Vous qui me demandiez de vous apprendre, j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure votre malaise.

- Était-ce si flagrant?

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Holmes s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en tirant nerveusement sur sa pipe.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi vous sentir mal à l'aise. Seulement, rappelez-vous à l'avenir que ces moments-là sont faits pour tenter de tout oublier durant quelques instants et d'arrêter de penser... tout le contraire de ce que vous faites, il semblerait même que vous réfléchissiez plus que jamais à ce moment-là. »

Watson sourit en entendant son ami pousser un grognement presque inaudible.

« J'en prendrai note. »

Un silence moins pesant que le dernier revint s'installer dans la pièce. Holmes finissait sa pipe alors que Watson pesait le pour et le contre quant à une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander? »

Watson sursauta légèrement, pris sur le fait. Holmes avait pu deviner qu'il voulait lui poser une question sans même avoir à le regarder.

« Hé bien, j'avoue qu'il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

- Je pense savoir quelle question vous tenez à me poser mais je ne vous gâcherai pas ce plaisir, je vous en prie. »

Watson sentit une certaine tension monter en lui, il ne savait pas comment formuler ou comment dire ce qu'il voulait demander. Le regard insistant de Holmes sur lui ne l'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer.

« Hé bien... en fait... je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette soirée... et... »

Un sourire de plus en plus large commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Holmes. Il semblait très amusé de la situation et du malaise visible de son ami. D'un signe de la main, il encouragea Watson à continuer, ce qui eut pour effet de le bloquer un peu plus, pour le plus grand plaisir et la distraction du détective.

« J'ignore si cela n'était que provocation... mais je ne peux n'empêcher de me demander si ce que vous aviez dit... était vrai. »

Holmes dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il vit la gêne de son ami qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il devinait que ses joues devaient être brûlantes.

« Qu'ai-je donc dit?

- Vous le savez très bien!

- Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, je me fais vieux, je commence à la perdre. »

Watson poussa un long soupir agacé, mais ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé cette discussion sur ce sujet.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez le goût du Monsieur... »

Watson baissa les yeux, n'osant même le plus regarder tant il se sentait gêné. Son malaise grandissait à chaque seconde, d'une part à cause du silence et de l'autre, à cause du regard plus qu'insistant de son ami sur lui.

« Seriez-vous intéressé?

- Qu... mais non ! Je... »

Holmes dut user d'une force de contrôle incroyable pour ne pas rire en voyant le médecin bafouiller et ses joues devenir très légèrement roses. Après quelques secondes, il ne put se retenir d'avantage et explosa dans un rire vif et franc, ce qui vexa Watson au plus haut point.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Il n'y a rien de drôle!

- Si vous pouviez voir la tête que vous faites, vous ne seriez plus du même avis. »

Holmes garda le silence quelques secondes, continuant d'observer le médecin qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce regard sur lui.

« Je n'aime pas les hommes. »

Watson lui adressa un regard en coin avant de retourner scruter un point imaginaire en face de lui.

« Ah...

- Vous semblez déçu.

- Arrêtez ce genre de remarque! »

Holmes se mit à rire de nouveau. Décidément, il était trop facile de mettre Watson mal à l'aise et le faire réagir comme bon lui semblait. Le médecin ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard. Vexé, il continuait de regarder en face de lui, toujours perturbé par le regard insistant sur lui.

« Je n'aime pas les femmes non plus. »

Watson tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard curieux.

« De mon point de vue, si pour vous l'amour se limite au sexe, au physique ou à l'âge d'une personne, c'est que vous n'y connaissez rien. C'est regrettable et irritant mais on ne choisit pas pour notre cœur. Notre esprit n'est qu'un simple et impuissant spectateur face à ce genre de chose. »

Le médecin sourit. Pour quelqu'un qui faisait mine de ne rien connaître aux sentiments, Holmes trouvait des mots bien justes pour les définir. Watson dériva son regard pour observer la pièce, il remarqua avec amusement qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choses étalées à terre, elles avaient été "rangées" en plusieurs piles instables qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Mrs Hudson devait être contente que Holmes se décide enfin à ranger, ou plutôt à mieux organiser son désordre. Watson se sourit à lui même en reprenant les notes de son confrère médecin pour les relire. Ils entraient dans la troisième semaine de sevrage et les symptômes autres que la douleur se multipliaient, parmi eux, le somnambulisme était le plus fréquent. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il n'aille vérifier que Holmes était toujours dans sa chambre et non affalé dans le couloir ou leur salle de vie. Une nuit, il avait même été réveillé par un enchaînement de bruits sourds effrayants car son ami était tombé dans les escaliers et les avait dévalés du premier au dernier. Watson avait pris l'habitude de bloquer toutes les fenêtres chaque soir, mais se refusait à fermer sa chambre à clef, cela serait inutile car aussitôt qu'il serait allé se coucher, Holmes aurait crocheté la serrure, pas pour sortir mais uniquement par pure provocation.

Lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers son compagnon pour lui adresser la parole, Watson vit que celui-ci avait le regard sombre, fixant un point imaginaire au loin. Il semblait encore une fois parti dans ses pensées. Revenant à lui même après quelques battements de paupières, Holmes sortit sa montre de sa poche pour l'ouvrir et fermer les yeux pour l'écouter. Watson resta silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse sa méditation. Lorsque Holmes rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé. Il n'avait pas cet air soulagé qu'il portait toujours lorsqu'il avait fini de se calmer. Holmes referma lentement le clapet de sa montre, la gardant en main quelques secondes avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

« Je vous envie Watson. »

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard surpris. Holmes continuait de regarder dans le vide. Cela était assez rare même si ses "crises" s'étaient multipliées depuis l'arrêt de la cocaïne. Néanmoins, durant ces moments-là, il ne parlait jamais et il ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Il partait si loin qu'il était impossible de l'obliger à revenir.

« Et pourquoi cela?

- Je suis un génie. »

Watson eut un rire amusé, bien qu'il remarqua qu'étrangement, il n'y avait ni narcissisme ni prétention dans la voix du détective.

« Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffera.

- Vous ne comprenez pas... »

Watson garda le silence, encourageant son ami à parler.

« Je vous envie... pour votre ignorance, pour votre naïveté, parce que vous êtes aveugle. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est... par exemple, lorsque vous vous baladez dans la rue, vous, vous ne prêtez attention à rien sauf si ce n'est le paysage ou quelques paroles. Imaginez cette même balade, mais vous entendez chaque mot, chaque bruit, chaque visage que vous croisez porte une expression que vous décryptez malgré vous. Tout, vous décryptez absolument tout... et vous n'aimez pas ce que vous voyez parce que tout est faux. Comme... un exemple au hasard, vous voyez une femme qui dit à son mari qu'elle l'aime, mais l'expression sur son visage vous montre qu'il n'en est rien. Vous voyez les humains... ils sont faux, tous faux, ils cachent leurs vices sous une bonne apparence physique et sociale mais ils ne valent pas mieux que de vulgaires ivrognes qui se cognent dessus pour deux sous dans un pub. Pourtant ils demandent, non, ils exigent le respect. Ils demandent l'honnêteté tout en acceptant uniquement l'hypocrisie. Ils s'offusquent lorsqu'on ose leur dire ce que l'on pense. Malgré vous, vous lisez les tréfonds de leur âme sans pouvoir l'ignorer lorsque vous passez à côté d'eux. Vous les voyez, vous les sentez vous juger... et vous voyez le dégoût... oui le dégoût., c'est lui, lui le vrai visage de la haine... beaucoup pensent que c'est la colère mais la colère peut cacher l'amour ou de la douleur... mais le dégoût. lui ne montre que la haine... »

Holmes s'arrêta quelques secondes, son regard s'assombrit encore, il semblait replonger dans une multitude de souvenirs de plus en plus lointains et douloureux. Il reprit d'une voix lente, toujours dénuée de toute émotion.

« La plus grande bénédiction de ce monde je crois, est l'incapacité de l'esprit humain de mettre en corrélation tout ce qu'il contient. Nous vivons sur une île placide d'ignorance au milieu des mers noires de l'infini et rien ne nous prédispose à voyager très loin. Les sciences, chacune allant dans sa propre direction, nous ont jusqu'ici fait peu de mal. Mais, un jour, l'imbrication de savoirs disparates ouvrira des fenêtres si terribles sur la réalité et sur notre position effrayante au sein de celle-ci, que tout ceci nous rendra fous ou nous fera fuir dans la sécurité d'un nouvel âge sombre. »

Watson restait silencieux, il écoutait religieusement chaque mots en attendant patiemment l'autre. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, Holmes ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

« Tous les génies qui ont vu le monde, qu'ils soient de grands hommes ou d'illustres inconnus, depuis leur tendre enfance n'ont jamais eu le don d'ignorance, celui de naïveté peut-être, mais pas celui d'ignorance... c'est un fait: la vérité ou le bonheur. Tous ont découvert et compris les plus atroces vérités de ce monde... et tous ont eu la même destiné... la plupart sont devenus fous, d'autres se sont suicidés et le reste, eux, sont devenus fous puis ensuite se sont suicidés. »

Holmes se tut, initiant un silence pesant durant plusieurs minutes avant d'éclater de rire sans raisons apparentes.

« Moi, je suis déjà complètement fou! Et je sais ce qui m'attend.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez de ceux qui prennent leur propre vie.

- Effectivement mon cher Watson... ce n'est pas mon genre même si... non cela ne vous regarde pas...

- De quoi voulez-vous parler?

- Si je ne l'ai pas dit, c'est que je ne veux pas le dire Watson. Respectez cela, je vous prie. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Watson ne se risque à nouveau.

« Vous disiez que vous saviez ce qui vous attendait... que vouliez-vous dire par cela?

- Ah, ça, je veux bien vous le dire, d'ailleurs merci de me le rappeler. Cela voulait dire que je sais de quoi je mourrai. »

Holmes avait retrouvé d'un coup son visage aux yeux pétillants de malice, au petit sourire narquois qu'il aimait tant arborer et qu'il savait rendre presque charmeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir...

- Oh non, vous ne voulez pas le savoir et le voudrez encore moins lorsque vous saurez! Mais la curiosité est humaine, ce n'est pas votre faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous saurez, que cela vous plaise ou non, comment je mourrai si je ne m'éteins pas de ce qu'on appelle la belle mort. Je vais être assassiné. »

Watson se leva de son fauteuil sous la surprise mêlée à un sentiment de peur avant de parler d'une voix dans laquelle la tension était palpable.

« Pardon?! Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela? Mais par qui? Le savez-vous? Et vous laissez faire cela?! »

Holmes se leva à son tour, faisant face à son ami. Il avait l'air totalement détendu, aussi bien dans son expression que dans sa voix.

« Ah, cela est une très bonne question mon ami et oui, je connais le nom du coupable.

- Mais qui est-ce alors?

- Vous. »

Watson se figea. Il ne savait s'il devait se mettre en colère ou désespérer. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait atrocement blessé par les propos de son ami.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire pareille chose Holmes? Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur?!

- Oh si, malheureusement pour moi oui, j'ai un cœur. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, ce n'est que pure vérité.

- Non, ce n'est que pure calomnie, jamais je ne ferais cela! Vous êtes complètement fou!

-Oui je suis fou mais je ne suis pas aveugle, ni ignorant, ni naïf. Vous avez déjà mon sang sur les mains à votre insu Watson. »

Le médecin se sentait atrocement blessé par les propos de Holmes. Une colère noire commença à monter en lui mais il se fit un devoir de la cacher et de garder son calme.

« Vous perdez la tête... peut-être est-ce la fatigue ou encore un symptôme de sevrage.

- Je sais que vous êtes en colère. Mais sachez que je ne dis pas ça contre vous, c'est juste que c'est ainsi. C'est votre destiné que vous le vouliez ou non... Platon lui même l'avait dit, tout homme qui sortira de la caverne qui le rend aveugle rejettera la lumière et courra se remettre à l'abri dans l'ombre... cela coïncide aussi avec ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt. Troublant, n'est-ce pas? »

Holmes se tut, attendant que son ami finisse de se calmer pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous aurez ma peau. Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun mal. Je préfère mourir des mains de quelqu'un à qui j'attache une certaine importance, plutôt que d'un vulgaire personnage assoiffé de sang et encore moins de mes propres mains, je m'aime beaucoup trop pour me causer un tel affront. C'est très peu flatteur de perdre la vie par soi-même, dans la honte ou encore pire, en laissant une image de soi qui est très loin d'être la nôtre... cela m'amène à autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à placer dans nos conversations de ces derniers jours, enfin j'en ai l'occasion.

- Que voulez-vous dire? »

Holmes se retourna et alla fouiller dans le buffet quelques secondes. Il en sortit quelque chose qu'il lança à Watson qui le rattrapa. Une fois l'objet dans les mains, le médecin put l'identifier.

« Un revolver?

- Voyez-vous Watson... quelque part, une partie de moi est consciente ces fois-là, lorsque je souffre tant que j'ai l'impression que je deviens fou et que c'est la fin. À côté de cela, les coups que j'ai reçu de la part d'ivrognes dans ces pubs où alcool et sang coulent à flot sont de douces caresses. Mais ce n'est pas la douleur qui me gêne. C'est lorsque je me suis mis à délirer alors que vous m'emmeniez à l'hôpital. Il est impressionnant de voir à quel point le cerveau peut prendre le pas sur le corps et laisser l'âme ainsi que la raison comme impuissantes spectatrices. J'étais conscient, je me suis rendu compte à quel point cet homme était ridicule et pitoyable... je me rends compte des dégâts que cette surdose a pu causé à mon corps mais surtout à mon cerveau et que cela pourrait être une bombe à retardement. Je refuse de devenir ainsi. Je refuse d'être aussi pitoyable, ça, jamais je ne le laisserai faire. Si un jour je me rends compte que je le deviens et cela pour de bon, ou que je suis incapable de m'en rendre compte, s'il n'y a réellement plus rien à faire et que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, je vous demande d'en finir avec moi. »

Watson resta sans voix. Il sentait une énorme boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre alors que son ami le regardait fixement.

« Je ne peux pas...

- Si, vous le pouvez et vous le ferez si un jour vous me voyez devenir ainsi et cela pour deux raisons. Un, je ne vous cache pas et je vous le dis directement que si vous refusez, lorsque le moment sera venu, je "me ferai affront à moi même". Cela de la plus douloureuse et sanglante manière pour que vous regrettiez et que vous vous en vouliez toute votre vie de ne pas avoir mis fin à mes souffrances.

- Vous êtes un démon...

- Deux, parce que je sais que vous ne me laisseriez pas devenir ainsi, parce que vous avez de la compassion et parce que vous êtes humain. Je sais comment cela se passera si cela arrive un jour. Tout d'abord, vous souffrirez à chaque fois que votre regard se posera sur moi. Cette douleur grandira de plus en plus en me voyant ou rien qu'à ma pensée, tant qu'elle vous rendra fou et que vous voudrez y mettre un terme de quelque manière que ce soit. Oui, ce genre de douleur rend fou et même si on sait que cela nous fera souffrir, nous devons y mettre un terme avant d'en mourir. C'est alors que ce qui devra arriver arrivera. Vous vous en voudrez, vous vous trouverez égoïste, peut-être même que vous vous dégoutterez. Mais sachez une chose: tous ces sentiments, il ne faut pas que vous les ressentiez parce que vous aurez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Vous ne serez pas un bourreau, vous serez un libérateur. Cela serait un plaisir de mourir de vos mains, mais je vous prierai de ne pas attendre trop longtemps car plus on attend, plus la douleur est grande et inutile. »

Watson garda le silence encore une fois. Holmes lui souriait, ses yeux pétillaient toujours de cette malice, de ce défi qui rendait fou et causait le mépris de la plupart de ceux qui croisaient son regard. Quelque part, en tant que médecin, il comprenait ce que le détective voulait dire, mais en tant qu'ami cela lui paraissait bien trop douloureux. Malgré tout, la raison l'emporta et il hocha la tête.

« À la bonne heure! Vous noterez qu'il n'y a qu'une balle dans le chargeur. Je pense qu'une balle dans la tempe droite sera suffisant. Elle a été faite par un artisan anonyme donc intraçable. Quand à l'arme, vous la jetterez dans une rivière ou un lac. Ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement mon vieux, ce n'est pas demain la veille que vous aurez à faire cela et d'ailleurs, cela m'étonnerait que vous ayez à le faire un jour, ce n'est qu'une précaution, si je puis me permettre.

- Vos "précautions" sont bien étranges. Vous n'êtes qu'un abject manipulateur, vous aviez tout planifié depuis le début...

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Il me faut une fin digne de moi. Je ne pense pas que vous aimiez la perspective de me voir finir lamentablement, avec à peine l'âge mental d'un enfant de quatre ans, si je ne m'abuse. Donc, disons que c'est un pacte à intérêts communs. »

Le médecin eut un rire jaune. C'était du vrai Sherlock Holmes.

« Vous disiez "d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous aurez mon sang sur les mains". Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez dire par là?

- Non. Mais cela, vous n'avez aucun besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. »

Watson tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit en décrétant qu'ils devaient aller se reposer. Holmes ne protesta pas et tous deux se quittèrent pour se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives. Avant que Watson ne puisse entrer dans la sienne, il entendit Holmes lui adresser la parole.

« Watson. »

Le médecin se retourna vers Holmes qui arborait un regard presque soucieux.

« Vous disiez que je pouvais vous faire confiance?

- Bien évidemment.

- Bien... je vous ai parlé dans la perspective où je perdrais le contrôle de mon "esprit", mais pas celle de mon corps.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Si je peux vous faire confiance et que vous me connaissez, cela veut dire que si dans un délire, je venais à perdre la raison à cause de la douleur et donc faire, ainsi que dire des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas, vous pourrez le voir et vous pourrez différencier la folie passagère liée à la douleur et celle liée à la perte totale de mon esprit. Vous pourrez donc agir en conséquence. Si la douleur de mon corps me rend fou au point de dire et faire les pire choses, je vous demanderai de me tenir tête comme vous le faites depuis près de trois semaines et de ne pas céder à mes suppliques quelles qu'elles soient. Si ce n'est que la douleur, cela veut dire qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver. J'ignore si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Holmes se passa la main sur le visage, toujours aussi soucieux avant de se retourner pour entrer dans sa chambre, Watson fit de même rapidement.

Le lendemain, avant de partir travailler, il rendit visite à son ami pour voir comment il se portait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Watson fut étonné de constater que Holmes était debout, adossé au mur, tête baissée, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Il ne portait que son pantalon aux bretelles pendantes.

« Holmes? »

L'interpellé releva subitement la tête en maugréant, ses yeux étaient totalement endormis.

« Ne me dites quand même pas que vous vous êtes endormi ainsi? »

Holmes se frotta les yeux pour les réveiller puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux mal peignés. Watson remarqua qu'il se tenait étonnamment droit, ce qui lui faisait gagner plusieurs centimètres, passant d'une taille égale à la sienne à une qui le dépassait quelque peu.

« Pourquoi vous tenez vous ainsi? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais d'habitude vous êtes un point d'interrogation sur pattes. »

Le détective rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

« Hier, en entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai senti une douleur dans la colonne vertébrale qui m'empêchait tout mouvement de celle-ci. »

Le médecin s'étonna d'une douleur si soudaine. Il avait lu toutes les notes de son confrère et aucune ne parlait de douleurs lombaires.

« Et vous croyiez sincèrement que vous endormir debout vous soulagerait?

- J'étais curieux de savoir si cela était possible et dans mes capacités.

- Ne recommencez pas, cela ne servira qu'à faire souffrir encore plus votre dos. Vous qui clamez être un homme de logique, je suis sûr que vous le saviez, je ne vous comprends réellement pas parfois.

- Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir exaspéré. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il faisait tout son possible pour soigner et soulager Holmes et celui-ci ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que prolonger son mal.

« Vous auriez dû venir me voir.

- Venir vous réveiller pour un simple mal de dos?

- Une douleur dans la colonne vertébrale n'est pas un mal de dos. Un mal de dos se concentre sur les muscles Holmes, si c'est un os qui vous fait mal, ce n'est pas la même chose et surtout celui-ci. Cela peut cacher quelque chose de plus grave, c'est peut-être un nouveau symptôme.

- Watson, ne pouvez-vous donc pas arrêter de vous inquiéter pendant quelques minutes? Je me sens parfaitement bien à part cette douleur. Croyez-moi, après celles que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers temps, elle me fait autant d'effet qu'une piqûre d'aiguille.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. »

Watson soupira d'exaspération en voyant Holmes détourner la tête d'un air las, il ne l'écoutait plus.

« Bien. Faites comme bon vous semble, je dois aller travailler. Sachez juste que j'apprécierais que vous me disiez ce genre de chose, je dois prendre note de votre état. Comment puis-je vous soigner si je ne sais pas de quoi vous souffrez et quels symptômes vous manifestez? »

Après ces paroles, Watson se retira pour aller travailler, laissant Holmes seul dans leur appartement en attendant son retour. Le médecin n'entendit ni ne vit le moindre signe qui trahirait la présence de son ami durant sa journée de travail. Le soir venu, lorsqu'il remonta, il vit Holmes dans la salle de vie, assis dans son fauteuil, portant exactement ce qu'il avait le matin même. Watson prit place dans le fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Je devine que vous êtes fier de votre musculature Holmes, mais vous auriez au moins pu mettre une chemise.

- J'ai essayé. »

Watson tourna la tête vers le détective qui se tenait toujours étrangement droit.

« J'avais trop de mal à bouger le haut du corps, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas perdre mon temps avec cela. »

Le médecin se leva pour lui faire face et lui tendre la main.

« Que voulez-vous?

- Levez-vous. Je voudrais voir votre dos.

- Je n'ai rien au dos Watson.

- Simple curiosité de médecin. »

Holmes esquissa un sourire en attrapant la main de son ami pour se relever au moment même où un craquement fort et sinistre se fit entendre. Watson fronça les sourcils à l'entente du bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

- Je crois que c'était mon dos. »

Holmes se mit à rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée que Watson portait sur le visage.

« Cela n'a rien de drôle Holmes! »

Le détective poussa un soupir en souriant. Au vu du regard qu'il adressait à Watson, il ne prenait véritablement pas cela au sérieux. Le médecin n'y prêta pas attention, il se plaça derrière lui pour pouvoir l'examiner, commençant par ses épaules. Il y posa ses mains pour y effectuer une légère pression. Malgré le fait que ses muscles étaient légèrement contractés, ce qui était normal s'il devait subir la pression de la douleur, ils restaient souple. Son patient poussa une légère plainte.

« C'est douloureux?

- Un peu, pas énormément, ce ne sont pas les épaules qui me font mal. »

Le médecin continua son auscultation en appuyant sur les muscles du dos, tous aussi souples les uns que les autres, puis il se recula pour regarder plus en détail sa colonne vertébrale qui était droite, donc une déformation ne pouvait être à l'origine de la douleur. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le bas. Juste au-dessus de son pantalon, il y vit une plaque rouge assez large dont le centre était sur les vertèbres. Watson passa sa main tout le long de la colonne de Holmes et lorsqu'il toucha la plaque, celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur à moitié étouffé.

« C'est douloureux?

- Comme si vous m'y enfonciez une lame. Je l'ai ressenti tout le long de ma colonne. »

Watson réfléchit quelques secondes pour tenter de trouver un diagnostic.

« Vous avez une réaction cutanée à cet endroit... ce n'est pas une infection. Vous produisez trop de cellules protectrices depuis trop longtemps. À force de se battre contre lui même, votre corps fatigue dangereusement, vous devez vous reposer. »

Holmes poussa un soupir exaspéré, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas en tête d'écouter son docteur.

« Je vous parle sérieusement Holmes! Vous avez beau vous prendre pour un surhomme, votre organisme n'est pas du même avis, cela peut-être dangereux! »

Le détective ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour rassurer Watson. Le médecin, lui, s'affaira à expliquer à Holmes, presque vexé, ce que le terme "se reposer" voulait dire, chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas d'accords. La soirée passa vite avant qu'ils ne partent se coucher. En entrant dans sa chambre, Watson se mit à rire en entendant son ami maudire leur chien et le menacer de diverses morts dans une souffrance atroce.À ce qu'il avait pu entendre, Gladstone s'était glissé dans sa chambre pour goûter à la lecture de quelques unes de ses œuvres. Le médecin sourit avant d'aller se coucher et s'endormir tranquillement. Dans la nuit, il entendit son chien gratter à sa porte en jappant. Watson prit son coussin pour cacher sa tête en dessous, espérant que Gladstone arrête de faire du bruit. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il jeta sans ménagement le coussin contre la porte.

« Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je réveille Holmes et je l'autorise à faire toutes les expériences qu'il veut sur toi! »

Étrangement, la bête se tut après une dernière plainte. Le lendemain, Watson se réveilla puis se prépara pour aller travailler, restant tout de même légèrement fatigué à cause du cirque que son chien avait fait durant la nuit. Alors qu'il finissait de nouer sa cravate, il entendit de nouveau Gladstone faire du bruit, cette fois il hurlait à la mort. Watson ouvrit sa porte pour gronder la pauvre bête qu'il voyait tourner en rond puis japper et galoper vers les escaliers.

Holmes était là, en sous-vêtements, assis à terre, le dos contre la rambarde. Watson se jeta à genoux devant lui pour lui relever la tête en posant sa main sur sa joue. Il était trempé de sueur à tel point que ses cheveux, son corps et le seul habit qu'il portait donnaient l'impression qu'il avait sauté dans un lac. Holmes avait du mal à respirer, il était atrocement pâle, tremblant et brûlant de fièvre. Watson se passa la main sur le visage en tentant de garder son calme. Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller prendre un thermomètre dans sa mallette, puis revint aussi vite voir son ami à terre, lui glissant l'objet sous la langue pour avoir une idée de l'état dans lequel il était. Alors qu'il attendait le résultat de la température, Watson se demandait depuis combien de temps Holmes était là, puis il se rappela des premières plaintes de son chien dans la nuit. S'il n'était pas dans une situation aussi critique, Watson s'en serait cogné la tête contre un mur.

Le médecin retira le thermomètre des lèvres de son ami et constata avec horreur qu'il avait atteint les quarante et un degrés de fièvre. Plus qu'un degré et la mort était presque certaine, il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Un corps humain normal pouvait tenir quelques jours avant de succomber à la fièvre, mais avec une température si haute, quelques heures suffiraient à en avoir raison, surtout si le corps en question était aussi affaibli que celui de Holmes en ce moment même.

Watson se rua dans sa salle d'eau, ouvrant les robinets de son bain pour le remplir d'eau froide. Il retourna auprès de son ami, usant de toutes ses forces pour le soulever du sol et le porter le plus vite possible vers la baignoire. Alors qu'il commençait à laisser glisser Holmes dans l'eau froide, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, puis, sous l'emprise de la panique, commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Malgré tout ses efforts, Watson ne put calmer les mouvements de son ami, s'il continuait de se débattre ainsi, Holmes finirait par se faire mal ou s'enfoncerait trop longtemps la tête dans l'eau sans le vouloir. Sans plus réfléchir, le médecin se mit à l'eau tout habillé pour tenter de le maîtriser. Au bout d'environ une minute, il réussit à s'allonger sous lui, un bras en travers de son torse, tentant d'entraver ses bras, les jambes serrées autour des siennes pour l'empêcher de les bouger. Son autre bras tenait fermement la tête de son ami hors de l'eau, l'appuyant contre son épaule, la main sur son front. Il fallut plusieurs minutes où Watson usa de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour que Holmes cesse enfin de se débattre.

Lorsque le logicien se calma enfin, respirant toujours avec difficulté, le visage crispé sous la sensation désagréable du froid, Watson relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur lui tout en gardant la même position. L'accumulation de sentiments que lui procuraient la fatigue, la peur et le froid le firent craquer. Tremblant à cause de l'eau glacée, des soubresauts incontrôlables prirent le contrôle de son corps, il se mit à pleurer. Il sanglotait en serrant ses bras autour de son ami, la tête enfoncée dans son cou musclé, y laissant mourir ses larmes. Il priait. Il priait, il suppliait un Dieu dont il ignorait l'existence de mettre un terme aux souffrances de son ami, à sa douleur, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il voulait sauver Holmes coûte que coûte, quitte à retomber seul dans un enfer bien pire encore que celui qu'il avait déjà traversé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce long chapitre quatre qui replonge dans le sombre comme vous pouvez le voir. J'ai mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire mais j'avais déjà tout en tête (comment ça je suis un abject sadique Oo?)

Laissez-moi votre avis en passant :).

_Réponses aux reviews des reviewers sans compte :_

**Mahare :** La meilleure x'D ? Carrément x). J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours et que tu continuera de me donner ton avis, j'ai été très flatté par ta review, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense :)

**Sylae :** Héhé, la voilà ta suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait, elle est moins joyeuse que le chapitre précédant comme tu peux le voir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Cinquante heures. Cinquante heures que Watson n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il avait conseillé à Mrs Hudson de repartir chez sa sœur puis avait fermé le cabinet pour garder un œil sur l'état de Holmes. Assis dans un fauteuil, aux côtés du lit où son ami demeurait inconscient, il tentait de faire le point. Les deux derniers jours lui semblaient être pires qu'une vie en enfer. Il les avait passés à regarder, impuissant, Holmes hurler de souffrance, se débattant comme un diable pour tenter de fuir le mal qui habitait son corps lorsqu'il ne délirait pas à cause de la fièvre. Watson avait été obligé de l'assommer plusieurs fois avec de l'éther pour arrêter ses cris et que son organisme puisse prendre un minimum de repos. Il détestait avoir à lui remettre ce bâillon, le revoir souffrir sans pour autant pouvoir hurler. Il préférait de loin pouvoir l'entendre même si ses cris lui glaçaient le sang tout autant qu'ils lui fendaient le cœur.

Watson avait passé ces dernières heures à mettre en œuvre tout son talent de médecin pour tenter de le calmer, en vain. Il savait que ce genre de mal ne pouvait être soulagé. Il fallait attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Watson se sentait si impuissant et inutile en pensant que la seule chose qu'il pouvait donner à Holmes étaient quelques médicaments destinés uniquement à ce que son cœur ne lâche pas, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation actuelle, il gardait son calme autant qu'il le pouvait, il savait que s'il le perdait, cela signifierait la mort de Holmes. Pour s'aider, il avait établi un plan spécial de ce qu'il était en mesure de faire pour tenter de le soulager légèrement. Lorsque Holmes ne se débattait pas, chaque dix minutes, il changeait le tissu imbibé d'eau fraîche sur son front en prenant sa température et son rythme cardiaque puis les notait dans un calepin. Après cela, il le faisait boire le plus possible tant bien que mal et lorsqu'il semblait reprendre totalement conscience, il lui posait des questions ou lui parlait pour voir s'il reprenait ses esprits. Watson avait tout essayé mais avait fini par renoncer à le nourrir, Holmes refusait catégoriquement d'avaler quoi que ce soit qui ne fut pas liquide. Lorsqu'il avait du temps pour réfléchir, il tentait d'y trouver une solution.

Il se sentait épuisé, il avait l'impression que ses nerfs qui l'avaient tenu éveillé ces dernières cinquante heures, allaient lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Ça le rendait malade de penser qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre. En tant que médecin, il savait que ce genre de choses étaient fréquentes mais jamais il n'avait eu à supporter le fait de voir un de ses patients et encore moins un ami obligé de souffrir, en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que son état s'améliore avec le temps.

Watson regarda sa montre, notant qu'il était temps de changer le tissu humide sur son front. Il prit la température de Holmes, trente-neuf, puis il la nota et humidifia une serviette et une éponge avec de l'eau froide. Watson reposa la première sur son front. Il pressa l'autre pour faire tomber quelques gouttes fraîches sur le visage et le corps de son patient qui laissa échapper quelques gémissements sous la fraîcheur de l'eau. Le médecin épongea avec douceur la sueur de son visage, son cou, ses épaules puis son torse et son ventre. Il observa Holmes quelques secondes, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, le visage douloureux, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres, il respirait fort. Watson posa deux doigts sur sa gorge pour compter ses pulsations, il en était à cent-dix par minute. Le médecin poussa un soupir de frustration en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage avant se calmer et de patienter, attendant de voir s'il reprendrait conscience.

Après environ une demi-heure, il vit le visage de Holmes se crisper et ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il poussait un gémissement étouffé, il savait que cela voulait dire que la douleur revenait. Watson précipita sur lui et lui saisit les bras pour les plaquer sur le lit. Holmes commençait à bouger en retenant des hurlements qui finirent par sortir malgré lui alors qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces. Watson lui répétait aussi calmement que possible qu'il devait se calmer et se détendre, tentant de le rassurer en lui disant que tout serait bientôt fini. Après plusieurs minutes, le médecin n'eut plus la force de tenir Holmes qui termina sa crise dans un hurlement plus puissant encore que tous les autres en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux draps, haletant comme une bête blessée, les veines saillantes telles des cordes sous sa peau avant de s'évanouir de douleur et d'épuisement. Watson se dépêcha d'aller encore une fois vérifier qu'il respirait toujours après quoi, il retourna s'asseoir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'affaire de nouveau à la tâche de changer le tissu sur le front de son ami. Alors qu'il allait reposer la nouvelle source de fraîcheur, il sentit une main saisir son poignet avec force. Holmes s'était réveillé, son visage portait une expression étrange. La folie visible dans ses yeux montrait qu'il était, encore une fois, dans un état second à cause de la fièvre. Watson se lança tout de même dans ses questions habituelles.

« Quel est votre nom? »

Holmes laissa échapper un ricanement, il laissa partir le poignet du médecin alors qu'il commençait à parler d'une voix basse.

« Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et je suis un menteur. Égocentrique et maladivement bercé d'illusions, je me noie dans ma dépression, dans le lac sans fond de mon esprit impénétrable, un esprit qui a perdu son cœur. Très décevant, n'est-ce pas? »

Watson poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit sous la surprise d'une poigne puissante sur sa nuque qui le força à se pencher sur le visage du détective, restant tout de même à une certaine distance. Le médecin fut troublé par ce geste, de plus que le logicien arborait un sourire étrange tandis que ses yeux semblaient s'assombrir d'une lueur malsaine. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« Tu veux t'approcher beauté juvénile? J'aimerais m'abîmer dans la profondeur de tes yeux, embrasser tes lèvres rouge sang. »

Watson osait à peine respirer, il sentit la pression sur sa nuque se relâcher et la main de Holmes migrer dans ses cheveux, glissant ensuite sur sa joue en effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes du bout de l'index et du majeur.

« Nous nous comprenons tous les deux. »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté alors que la main de son ami s'éloignait de son visage. Ces délires dus aux fièvres pouvaient réellement être aussi troublants qu'effrayants. Holmes avait fermé les yeux de nouveau, Watson, lui, en profita pour remettre le tissu mouillé tombé sur le lit sur le front de son patient toujours brûlant. Pour une fois, Holmes semblait s'être endormi tranquillement, sans qu'il ne s'évanouisse ou qu'il ne soit obligé de l'assommer à l'éther. Rassuré et espérant profondément sans trop oser y croire que son état s'améliorait, Watson retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, plus épuisé que jamais une fois la pression légèrement retombée. Il ferma les yeux pour les reposer un peu.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, presque une heure était passée. Le médecin se maudit de s'être endormi alors qu'il constata que son ami avait les yeux ouverts. Holmes regardait le plafond, la mâchoire crispée, il serrait les dents. Malgré la fièvre et le délire, il semblait qu'une partie de son esprit était revenue.

« Holmes? »

Le détective tourna la tête vers lui avant de se redresser comme il le pouvait, appuyant son dos contre le sommier. Il passa une main sur son visage pâle alors que Watson s'approchait du lit pour se renseigner sur son état.

« Comment vous sentez-vous? »

Holmes garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps d'essayer de se rassembler.

« Fiévreux... j'ai l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, je vais recommencer à délirer.

- Vous devriez profiter de ce moment de lucidité pour vous nourrir et prendre une douche. Ce sont de petites choses mais elles vous soulageront. »

Holmes ne répondit rien, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour la poser contre le mur et tenter de retrouver une respiration normale, histoire de garder ses esprits. Il se battait pour ne pas retomber dans une crise d'hallucinations. Lorsque Watson lui apporta de quoi se nourrir, il ne mangea que très peu. Holmes ne ressentait aucune faim et avait l'impression à tout moment qu'il allait rendre ce que son estomac recevait mais il tenait à rassurer et faire plaisir à son docteur inquiet qui avait passé tout ce temps à prendre soin de lui au détriment de lui-même. Après avoir repris un peu de forces, Holmes se leva pour marcher le plus droit possible vers sa salle de bain. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'un son suraigu bourdonnant en continu dans ses oreilles, rendant sa tête lourde et douloureuse. D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa salle de bain qu'il remarqua que Watson l'avait suivi et était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer Watson.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas seul. Si vous faites un malaise, je veux être là. »

Holmes haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour commencer une discussion inutile ou même penser à quoi que ce soit. Il tourna le dos à son ami, retirant le seul vêtement qu'il portait pour ensuite allumer l'eau de la douche pour se glisser dessous. Le détective ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir d'aise au contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau brûlante. Watson, toujours à sa place, observait Holmes en silence. Malgré lui, il avait du mal à garder le regard sur son dos. Il passa plusieurs minutes à détailler chaque courbe du corps musculeux de son ami, corps qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans sa totalité. Il avait beau être médecin en plus d'être son ami, Holmes avait toujours refusé de se faire ausculter. Watson fut sorti de son observation en l'entendant fermer l'eau. Pourtant, il resta immobile, posant sa main contre le mur pour se soutenir. Le médecin prit une serviette pour approcher Holmes. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il s'affaira à sécher ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Il épongea ensuite son dos et encercla son corps pour passer rapidement la serviette sur son torse et son ventre après quoi il la noua autour des hanches du détective. Celui-ci roula des épaules pour tenter de se reprendre et se concentrer pour pouvoir marcher seul. Watson retourna vers la porte pour ramener à son ami un sous vêtement et un pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement.

Le médecin resta près de la porte, attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Holmes, lui, s'agrippait au lavabo de ses deux mains, il se regardait dans le miroir depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire. À le voir, Watson crut presque qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Le visage fermé, il adressait un regard étrangement noir envers ce que le miroir lui montrait. Watson enclencha un pas lorsqu'il vit Holmes prendre son rasoir droit pour l'ouvrir d'un geste de la main dans un bruit métallique. Il le vit ensuite approcher lentement la lame du miroir, posant son côté dangereusement tranchant au niveau de la gorge de son reflet. Dans un bruit et un geste qui lui glaça le sang, Holmes raya le miroir d'un mouvement rapide, laissant une entaille à l'endroit où la lame avait tranché. La fièvre semblait reprendre le dessus, sa respiration redevint saccadée, son regard s'assombrit encore jusqu'à en devenir entièrement noir, comme envahi d'une colère, d'une haine profonde et sincère. Avant que Watson n'ait eu le temps de bouger, il vit Holmes donner un coup de poing dans le miroir dans un cri de rage, brisant instantanément l'objet. Il eut le temps de donner un deuxième coup avant que le médecin ne se jette sur lui, serrant son corps dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de l'objet brisé en tentant de le calmer. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Holmes arrête de bouger, après quoi Watson le reconduisit dans sa chambre. Le médecin se rendit ensuite rapidement dans la sienne pour prendre sa mallette puis revenir.

Watson s'affaira à retirer les morceaux du miroir brisé qui s'étaient logés dans les doigts de son ami, tout en l'insultant d'imbécile à plusieurs reprises. Il nettoya et désinfecta sa main couverte de sang avant de recoudre les blessures ouvertes. Depuis le début de sa besogne, Holmes n'avait pas bronché une seule fois, comme s'il ne sentait rien, il semblait encore une fois parti ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il eut coupé le dernier fil, Watson vit rapidement que la fièvre avait repris le contrôle de son ami, son front recommençant à perler. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour prendre un peu de repos, après quoi il reprit ses notes pour décrire les réactions étranges que le logicien avait eues.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Watson entende Holmes commencer à se mouvoir en poussant des gémissements étouffés étrangement aigus. Le médecin releva les yeux vers lui et vit que son corps ne semblait pas souffrir, il n'avait pas d'expressions de douleurs et ses veines ne ressortaient pas. Il bougeait la tête tandis que ses gémissements devenaient des cris, il hurlait comme si on l'assassinait. Une plainte atrocement douloureuse, semblant exister dans le but unique de nous briser le cœur, sortit de la bouche de Holmes. Cette émotion, cette sensation étrange qu'elle dégageait, il mit du temps à la comprendre. Il y avait de la peur oui, mais ce n'était pas le sentiment dominant, non. C'était du désespoir. Watson se précipita vers le lit pour poser une main sur son bras pour tenter de le réveiller, il devait faire un cauchemar. À peine l'eut-il touché que Holmes se jeta littéralement sur lui, s'agrippant des deux poings à sa chemise, au niveau de son torse où il colla son visage en poussant des soupirs rapides et aigus. Troublé, Watson tenta de le calmer en lui répétant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il était en sécurité. Holmes était à bout de souffle, le visage toujours plongé dans le torse de son ami, chacune de ses respirations commençait à s'accompagner d'un tremblement, toujours plus violent.

« Holmes? »

Alors qu'il appelait son nom, Watson sentit ses poings se resserrer encore un peu plus sur sa chemise alors que sa voix semblait s'être soudainement brisée et que les tremblements de son corps se mêlaient aux soubresauts. Le médecin ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, il tenta de baisser les yeux pour voir le visage de son ami mais celui-ci le cachait. Il essaya ensuite de le repousser légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. En dernier recours, il posa une main sur la joue de Holmes, ainsi il eut confirmation de ce qu'il suspectait. Ces bruits, ces soubresauts étaient des pleurs. Watson sentit quelque chose se briser en lui alors qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il entendait Holmes murmurer des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Après plusieurs minutes il sentit la température du visage de son ami grimper en flèche alors qu'il poussait un gémissement étouffé de souffrance, son corps recommençait à le faire souffrir. Toute cette accumulation, la fatigue, la douleur, la fièvre, les souvenirs, tout cela arrivant en même temps, pouvait faire craquer l'homme le plus puissant au monde, y compris lui. Holmes tenta de se ressaisir, tremblant sous la douleur et l'effort qu'il devait procurer pour chaque geste. Il posa son front brûlant dans le cou de Watson qui pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et fort contre sa gorge alors qu'il tentait de prononcer quelques mots. Les premières fois qu'il les dit, le médecin ne put les comprendre car ils étaient noyés dans le souffle et les gémissements de douleur. Holmes rassembla toutes ses forces pour serrer encore une fois ses poings, tenant toujours la chemise de son ami, il prononça encore ces mots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

« Tuez-moi. »

Watson sentit un frisson glacial lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sa voix resta bloquée plusieurs secondes dans sa gorge sous le choc à l'entente de tels mots de la part de Holmes.

« Tuez-moi! »

Le médecin sursauta sous la force du cri, de la voix brisée de désespoir de son ami dont les pleurs douloureux avaient repris. Son souffle était saccadé, sa voix tremblante.

« Je n'en peux plus... »

Watson déglutit avec difficulté, il était totalement perdu, il ignorait quoi faire.

« Je ne peux pas...

- Watson... »

Holmes se redressa du mieux qu'il put, se collant nez à nez à son ami qui sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le visage douloureux et les larmes de souffrance que les yeux suppliants ne pouvaient plus retenir.

« Je vous en supplie... je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez... tout... »

Watson sentit une main de Holmes se poser à plat sur son torse alors que l'autre se nichait sur son cou et sa nuque.

« Mais je vous en supplie... faites que cela cesse... »

Watson resta silencieux. Il était épuisé mais son cerveau marchait à toute allure. La fatigue et la frustration lui faisaient comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il fallait arrêter de se faire souffrir quand une cause était désespérée, mais à la seconde où il envisagea de céder aux suppliques de Holmes, il se ravisa. Cela était impensable, Holmes n'était pas perdu, il était bien là, même si la souffrance lui faisait perdre la raison et le contrôle de ses dires. Il était toujours bel et bien là. Watson ferma les yeux pour tenter de se ressaisir. Il effaça de ses pensées ces dernières heures en enfer et repensa au reste. Le temps et les épreuves, traversés ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé et vécu. Puis il revit les rires qu'ils avaient eus ensemble, il revit le sourire de Holmes. Son expression si douce, oui, ce sourire si heureux, une image gravée comme une promesse d'un avenir meilleur et paisible. Watson refusait de voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant alors qu'ils étaient si proches du but, il le sentait. Il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Non. »

Après cela, Watson ne dit plus rien, il ne prêta pas attention à ce que Holmes pouvait dire ou faire, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, faire la sourde oreille et le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune protestation de la part de Holmes, Watson le lâcha pour le laisser tomber sur son lit, il avait encore une fois perdu connaissance. Le médecin se leva et repartit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Pendant un moment, il pensa avoir rêvé tout cela. Il était toujours sous le choc rien qu'en pensant qu'il venait de voir Sherlock Holmes s'effondrer et pleurer. Il se demandait aussi où il avait trouvé la force de lui tenir ainsi tête. Épuisé, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour prendre un repos dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux trois heures plus tard, il vit que Holmes était de nouveau conscient, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

« Pouvez-vous retirer ce satané drap, je vous prie? »

Watson s'exécuta, sentant encore une fois un pincement au cœur en n'osant imaginer à quel point son corps devait le faire souffrir pour qu'il ne puisse supporter la pression d'un simple drap. Il resta ensuite debout, à côté du lit où son ami était allongé. Holmes ferma les yeux en grimaçant plusieurs minutes pour tenter de se concentrer et de calmer sa douleur. Il soupira en rouvrant les yeux, il était toujours fiévreux et ignorait si ce qu'il voyait était la réalité ou s'il rêvait encore. Watson, lui, en profita pour réessayer de prendre conscience de l'état de son ami en tentant encore les mêmes questions.

« Quel est votre nom?

- Personne. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir en observant son ami qui fixait toujours le plafond. Il sortit de nouveau le thermomètre de sa mallette pour reprendre sa température. En retirant l'objet des lèvres de son ami, il remarqua que son extrémité était recouverte de sang. Watson tourna rapidement la tête pour voir que le détective avait de ce liquide aux commissures de ses lèvres. Holmes s'était vraisemblablement mordu la langue pour ne pas crier.

« Seigneur Dieu. »

Watson vit Holmes toussoter avant de se mettre à rire doucement, dévoilant ses dents rougies par le sang.

« Si un Dieu est disposé à empêcher le mal mais qu'il n'en est pas capable, alors il n'est pas tout puissant. S'il en est capable mais qu'il n'est pas disposé à le faire alors il est malveillant... s'il n'en est pas capable ni disposé à le faire, pourquoi l'appelle-t-on un Dieu? »

Holmes tourna la tête vers lui. Watson pouvait voir qu'il était reparti dans une crise de démence due à la fièvre. Néanmoins, le détective attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part.

« Je l'ignore. »

Holmes poussa un léger soupir avant de retourner à sa contemplation silencieuse du plafond.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle le malheur frappe les honnêtes gens. »

Watson ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder son ami qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il vit ce qu'il pensait être une grimace de douleur passer sur son visage.

« Vous avez mal? »

Encore une fois Holmes se mit à rire doucement quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Où avez-vous mal? »

Holmes garda sur le visage un léger sourire mêlant douleur et tristesse. Il bougea son bras pour poser sa main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Watson n'osa rien dire face à ce geste. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le silence de la pièce fut troublé par des bruits de gouttes d'eau contre la fenêtre puis les grondements du tonnerre. Holmes ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait perdu son sourire et une expression étrange avait pris place sur son visage.

« Je savais que cela arriverait un jour... mais pas ainsi. Les dernières pièces du puzzle trouvent leur place, mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas le fruit du destin. Chaque âme de la population de ce monde bercé d'illusions, croyant à la mécanique risible du destin, néglige de voir l'usure, là, sous la surface... de voir les dents plantées dans les rouages... de voir les dégâts que le destin provoque dans son voyage égoïste pour atteindre une seule conséquence favorable. »

L'expression sur son visage s'assombrit encore alors que Watson osa lui adresser la parole.

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

Holmes ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se tourner avec difficulté pour ouvrir sa table de chevet. Il en sortit un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur qu'il regarda quelques secondes toujours avec cette même expression. Il posa le cadre face contre le lit, manquant de force, il était incapable de le tendre à son ami. Holmes se contenta de le pousser du bout des doigts, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Watson resta interdit durant plusieurs secondes avant de se pencher pour ramasser l'objet. Lorsqu'il regarda la photo dans le cadran, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Une photo de Miss Irène Adler? »

L'expression de Holmes s'assombrit encore alors qu'il fermait brièvement les yeux pour secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ma première affaire. »

Holmes tourna la tête vers son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Watson s'exécuta sur le champ, gardant le cadre dans les mains. Il sentait son cœur commencer à battre plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine, attendant ce que Holmes allait lui dire. Celui-ci retourna dans la contemplation du plafond, il semblait retourner dans le passé, gardant toujours cette expression que Watson ne comprenait pas encore.

« C'était une femme magnifique, douce, elle était le genre de personne qui faisait tout pour les autres, mais jamais rien pour soi. Pour Dieu et sa religion tordue, elle n'était qu'une âme de plus, sacrifiée, oubliée parmi les détritus de ce monde absurde. »

Holmes s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix de plus en plus sombre.

« Elle s'est éprise d'un homme qui ne la méritait pas. Un homme cruel, un tyran qui la détruisait à petit feu... c'était un être vil qui battait son plus jeune fils et rejetait la faute sur cette femme. À cette époque, je voyais beaucoup de choses sans pour autant les comprendre. Je savais lire les expressions mais il m'était impossible, à part rares exceptions, celles que je connaissais déjà par cœur à l'époque, de les décrypter ou d'y mettre un nom. Elle a été internée pendant plusieurs semaines dans un hôpital suite à un "accident". Pourtant, les médecins ont décrété qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'aide. Que c'était une femme heureuse et épanouie de nouveau... personne n'a vu que derrière son sourire, elle cachait une réelle détresse.

- Ils ne l'ont tout de même pas laissée sortir? »

Holmes se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

« Si. Ils l'ont laissée sortir pour un week-end et elle s'est tuée. Elle s'est pendue. C'est son plus jeune fils de onze ans qui a trouvé le corps. »

Watson ferma ses paupières quelques secondes sous l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En rouvrant les yeux, il comprit enfin ce qu'était cette expression sur le visage de son ami. Le remords, la culpabilité.

« Qui était-elle? Est-ce vous le médecin qui l'a laissée sortir de l'hôpital? »

Holmes secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ouvrez. »

Watson tourna le cadre pour l'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes. Il vit alors que la photo de cette femme souriante était pliée en quatre. Lorsqu'il la déplia, il vit qu'elle était debout aux côtés d'un homme et de deux enfants. Il reconnut l'homme à ses côtés, c'était Holmes alors qu'il était plus jeune. Watson déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« C'était... votre femme?

- C'était ma mère. »

Watson releva les yeux vers son ami, incapable de parler. Holmes, lui, regardait toujours le plafond. Sa tête se remplit alors d'images et de paroles qui soudainement prenaient un sens. La réaction violente qu'il avait eu envers la femme qui battait et empoisonnait sa fille, le fait qu'il pouvait si bien savoir ce qu'un enfant ayant vécu ce genre de choses pouvait ressentir, comment il pouvait grandir. Son don pour voir chaque expression, à ne jamais laisser passer aucun détail. Ce regard haineux qu'il avait eu envers son reflet dans le miroir, dans sa démence, il avait cru avoir son père en face de lui. Ce que Mycroft et lui s'étaient dit, ce qu'il aurait soi-disant pu faire quelque chose, pour le sauver lui, sauver sa mère. Tant de choses s'expliquaient si soudainement, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne.

« Oh mon Dieu... c'est vous qui l'avez... »

Watson ne put finir sa phrase. Cela était inutile, il avait vu Holmes fermer les yeux en serrant les dents lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler. Le médecin resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, incapable de trouver quelque parole que ce soit face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, à l'enfer dans lequel Holmes avait dû vivre, le fardeau qu'il avait dû porter seul pendant toutes ces années avant d'enfin lui en parler.

« Je suis désolé.

- Ne vous excusez jamais de ce que vous pouvez savoir. »

Un nouveau silence prit place entre les deux hommes, ce fut encore une fois Watson qui le brisa.

« Je me demande comment quelqu'un qui a vécu ce genre de chose fait pour survivre.

- C'est un choix entre la vie et la mort. Dans ce genre de circonstances, on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser tomber, de se recroqueviller sur soi-même en s'apitoyant sur son sort. Quand on vit ce genre de choses, ce genre de souffrances psychologiques, si on se laisse tomber, c'est pour ne plus jamais pouvoir se relever. On ne peut compter que sur soi. Même si on souffre, qu'on saigne, il faut serrer les dents, rester debout, marcher droit et se battre. Parfois, on va même au point de se menacer de se punir d'un mal physiquement pour se motiver à ne pas se laisser tomber. Parfois, il arrive que l'on ne vive plus, que l'on survive juste. Durant ces moments, il faut apprendre à ne pas mourir, comment faire pour rester en vie, fuir ces souvenirs qui nous détruisent et pour cela tous les moyens sont bons. Le travail, la haine, l'obsession... la drogue... un peu comme un parasite qui s'accroche à la vie mais dont personne ne souhaite qu'elle dure.

- Les gens qui désirent la mort se la donneront tôt ou tard... peut-être que cela aurait pu être retardé mais l'issue aurait été la même. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas votre faute. »

Malgré toute la fièvre qui l'étourdissait, la tristesse, la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, Holmes tourna la tête vers son ami, portant une expression et un regard surpris.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? »

Holmes garda cette même expression sur le visage, il semblait passablement troublé.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

- Vous êtes le seul qui m'ait dit cela. »

Watson se remémora ses paroles pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il avait pu dire de si spécial.

« Que cela n'était pas votre faute? »

Holmes ne fit aucun geste pour lui répondre, il savait que Watson avait compris. Celui-ci était stupéfait, il sentait une vive colère monter en lui. Il était choqué que son ami soit étonné d'entendre une phrase si simple et banale qui était pourtant vraie. Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce qui témoignait du peu de soutien que Holmes avait reçu.

« Ne me dites tout de même pas que vous, un homme de logique, ait pu croire pendant toutes ces années que cela était votre faute? Vous étiez un enfant, ce n'était pas à vous de voir ce genre de choses et encore moins d'en subir la responsabilité! »

Holmes ne répondit rien. Malgré la remémoration de ces souvenirs, il sentait un certain soulagement. D'une part parce qu'il avait pu parler de ce secret qui lui gâchait la vie depuis tout ce temps, de l'autre car il avait enfin entendu quelqu'un lui dire que ce qui était arrivé n'était en rien sa faute alors que les autres personnes qui connaissaient cette histoire rejetaient le méfait sur lui depuis tout ce temps. Holmes se sentait comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids de plusieurs tonnes des épaules. Il poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux.

« Merci. »

Watson soupira lui aussi de soulagement. Holmes venait de s'endormir tranquillement, il semblait incroyablement paisible en ce moment même. Le médecin sourit en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil, s'endormant pour une nuit de sommeil qui ne fut troublée par aucun hurlement de souffrance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Holmes était sur le lit, il lui faisait dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit son ami se rallonger, en ouvrant les yeux. Watson sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son corps était sec, sa peau avait perdu sa pâleur, il n'avait plus ces yeux fous et cette expression fiévreuse.

« Holmes? »

L'homme allongé sur le lit tourna la tête vers son ami puis il tendit la main. Sans forcer, sans s'accrocher, mais comme si quelque chose se tenait devant lui et que tout ce qu'il devait faire était l'attraper du bout des doigts. Watson se jeta à genoux à côté du lit pour prendre sa main dans les siennes, posant un baiser dessus, le cœur bondissant de joie. Il était de retour. Holmes le regarda faire avec d'un œil surpris.

« Je suis mort, c'est ça? »

Watson ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il grimpa sur le lit aux côtés de son ami toujours à moitié endormi qui se redressa, dos appuyé sur le sommier, tentant de récupérer sa main en vain.

« J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu!

- J'ai aussi cru que je m'étais perdu. »

Holmes lui aussi se mit à rire. Watson sentait son cœur battre toujours plus vite et fort en voyant le visage souriant de son ami. Il avait l'air si soulagé, ce sourire si heureux lui avait tant manqué, il n'espérait presque plus le revoir un jour.

« Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Incroyablement bien. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu froid. »

Watson se leva pour prendre le drap qu'il avait retiré du lit la veille à la demande de Holmes. De retour sur le lit, aux côtés de son ami, il enroula le drap autour de lui, le serrant presque comme pour le momifier.

« Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant?

- Comme une momie qui attendrait son sarcophage. »

Le médecin se remit à rire en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras pour poser un baiser dans ses cheveux. Holmes, lui, souriait mais poussa tout de même un soupir faussement exaspéré.

« Je vous adore!

- Soyez gentil, ayez l'obligeance de "m'adorer" un peu moins. »

Watson resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de son ami qui poussa un gémissement de suffocation étouffée.

« Bon sang Watson! À peine suis-je sorti d'une crise que vous voulez déjà m'assassiner? Qu'allez-vous mettre sur mon rapport d'autopsie et ma pierre tombale? Mort par suffocation provoquée par les bras de son meilleur ami? Quelle fin glorieuse. »

Encore une fois Watson ne put s'empêcher de rire aux paroles de son ami qui lui aussi finit par céder. Alors qu'ils calmaient leur hilarité, Holmes tourna la tête vers Watson qui posa son front contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire heureux, soulagés d'avoir enfin passé cette épreuve et d'en être ressortis vainqueurs. Durant plusieurs secondes, le regard de Watson ne put se décider s'il devait continuer à fixer ses yeux ou ses lèvres alors qu'il remarqua avec une certaine surprise que le regard de Holmes semblait rencontrer le même dilemme.

« Je vous avoue que... je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir enfin vous-même, je me retiens de vous embrasser. »

Le sourire de Holmes s'élargit alors qu'il sortait un bras du drap dans lequel était enroulé son corps pour caresser la joue de Watson du revers de ses doigts.

« Je vous avoue aussi que j'en meurs d'envie... mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'en est même une très mauvaise. Imaginez que, dans notre joie commune et le feu de l'action, cela dégénère et que nous allions plus loin qu'un simple baiser... cela serait dommage de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux alors que nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver. Ne gâchons pas la beauté de ce moment avec un acte si impulsif et irréfléchi. »

Holmes décolla légèrement son visage de celui de Watson pour avoir une meilleure vue en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux puis son cou avant de lui adresser un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil.

« Nous reviendrons à ce genre de choses plus tard. »

Watson sentit le sang lui monter aux joues alors qu'il se remettait à rire encore une fois avec Holmes. Celui-ci déroula le drap tout en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son ami. C'est avec stupeur que Watson sentit les bras puissants de Holmes s'enrouler autour de son corps pour l'attirer contre lui. D'une main, il lui coucha la tête sur son épaule. Ses gestes étaient toujours gauches mais avaient perdu leur hésitation. Watson lui rendit son étreinte alors que Holmes fermait les yeux pour poser un baiser dans son cou avant de caler sa joue dans ses cheveux qu'il huma en soupirant d'aise. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, enroulés dans le drap serré autour d'eux, tel un cocon autour d'une chrysalide prête à se métamorphoser pour enfin éclore.

* * *

_" Les pires hurlements de souffrance sont toujours suivis d'un écho de bonheur. "_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre cinq :)!  
J'espère qu'il vous a plut, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr du tout de moi sur ce coup là xS... mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il n'est pas trop mal... merci encore de votre lecture à tous :) !

_Mahare :_ Héhé, non je ne suis pas le genre à faire en sorte que les personnes se tombent trop vite dans les bras :P. Je préfère décrire l'évolution de la relation, c'est plus intéressant à faire je trouve ^^. Je suis content que mon Holmes te plaise, j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours après ce chapitre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Après leurs retrouvailles, Watson n'avait pu résister à la fatigue et avait fini par s'endormir. Il avait beau s'être assoupi pendant la nuit, son sommeil n'avait rien eu de réparateur ou de reposant. Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il sursauta presque en voyant Holmes allongé à ses côtés, le regardant avec insistance, appuyé sur son coude pour soutenir sa tête d'une main, il avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Venant juste de se réveiller, Watson avait oublié qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, puis se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait la couverture enroulée autour de lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de bouger durant son sommeil. L'idée que quelqu'un l'ait emmitouflé dedans lui traversa l'esprit, mais cela n'était certainement pas le genre de son ami de faire ce type de choses. Holmes, lui, était habillé, il était vraisemblablement réveillé depuis longtemps.

« Bonjour. »

Watson répondit par un grognement à peine audible. Il était toujours mal réveillé et s'il s'écoutait, il se serait rendormi dans la minute. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et se passa la main sur le visage, tentant de se réveiller du mieux qu'il pouvait. Soudain, il entendit un léger rire de la part de Holmes.

« Vous faites une de ces tête au réveil... cela casse l'image du personnage. »

Watson ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de partir dans une dispute aussi puérile qu'inutile. Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers la pendule pour voir l'heure, constatant qu'ils avaient déjà entamé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il n'avait sûrement jamais dormi autant dans une même journée. Bien qu'il se sente reposé, la sensation était gâchée par un affreux mal de crâne qui s'était déclaré juste après qu'il se soit redressé. En tant que médecin, il savait qu'il était fréquent d'être dans un tel état après une hypersomnie, cela était d'autant plus aggravé lorsque celle-ci était elle-même précédée d'une insomnie nerveuse comme celle que son inquiétude pour Holmes avait causée. Il était fou de constater à quel point le sommeil pouvait être aussi réparateur que destructeur pour le corps et l'esprit.

Holmes se redressa lui aussi en s'adossant à son sommier. Il sortit sa pipe de sa poche pour la bourrer de tabac et l'allumer tout en gardant le silence. Watson ne dit rien, bien que la fumée l'incommodait à cause de son mal de crâne qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Il grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à Holmes. Celui-ci devina rapidement la cause du mal-être. Il poussa un soupir puis vida le tabac de sa pipe sous le regard surpris de son ami.

« Jamais en plusieurs années, je ne vous ai vu vider votre pipe avant de l'avoir finie. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai très bien remarqué la grimace que vous essayiez de cacher parce que la fumée vous gênait. D'habitude, vous n'y prêtez pas attention. Une migraine peut-être? »

Watson eut un petit sourire en l'observant. Qu'il était bon de revoir Holmes avec toutes ses facultés mentales, il avait réellement cru l'avoir perdu pour de bon cette fois.

« Effectivement. C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir éteint votre pipe. »

Watson se contenta de fixer Holmes durant les minutes qui suivirent sans rien dire alors que celui-ci commençait à s'agiter, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant autour de lui.

« Vais-je avoir droit à vos yeux de veau pendant encore longtemps?

- Dit l'homme qui m'observait pendant mon sommeil. »

Holmes plissa les yeux en regardant un point imaginaire en face de lui. Pour une fois, il avait été pris de court par son ami et n'avait aucun justificatif.

« Vous pouvez bien pardonner cela à un homme qui, il y a encore quelques heures, était mourant. Je ne suis certainement pas encore complètement dans mon état normal. »

Watson poussa un soupir. L'allergie, ou plutôt la phobie des sentiments de Holmes était réellement incurable. Elle s'était estompée le temps du soulagement de son réveil mais semblait belle et bien revenue. Néanmoins, Watson ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Holmes semblait avoir un peu de mal à garder le masque impassible qu'il arborait constamment. Ce qu'il lui avait raconté la veille semblait avoir créé un nouveau lien dont il ne connaissait pas encore la signification, en plus de renforcer celui qu'ils avaient déjà. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient et il savait désormais ce que Holmes s'entêtait à lui cacher depuis des années. Peut-être que cette faille dans son masque impassible était du soulagement. Désormais, il n'était plus obligé de cacher quoi que ce soit, Watson savait tout, ou du moins les grandes lignes. Ils avaient toute une vie pour partager le reste.

« Bien évidemment. »

Sur ces mots, Watson se leva pour quitter la pièce, manquant de perdre l'équilibre en se redressant à cause de son mal de tête ajouté au fait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Il se retira dans sa salle de bain pour se laver et se changer avant de rejoindre Holmes dans leur salle de vie, soulagé que sa migraine soit passée. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, il invita son ami à prendre une place. Une fois installé aux côtés du détective, celui-ci s'amusa avec un jeu de cartes, faisant apparaître et disparaître les cartes qu'il avait en main tandis que Watson le regardait faire, amusé et impressionné par sa fluidité et son agilité. Holmes, lui, finit par soupirer, presque exaspéré en traitant les illusionnistes de charlatans et d'escrocs, expliquant ensuite comment faire pour cacher les cartes et détourner l'attention des idiots qui se faisaient prendre. Holmes ne voyait pas la magie de l'illusion, seulement son côté scientifique et technique. Watson, lui, riait à ses explications sous le regard incompréhensif du détective qui allumait à présent sa pipe. Il était incroyablement heureux de le voir de retour et inchangé. Holmes était et resterait toujours l'excentrique logicien, chimiste à ses heures perdues de Baker Street.

« Quoi que vous en disiez, j'aime toujours la magie.

- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de la magie, ce ne sont que des tours.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils sont appelés tours de magie. »

Holmes grogna en soufflant sa fumée, lui adressant un regard noir. Il détestait lorsque Watson arrivait à lui voler le dernier mot.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans. Ce sont des tours exécutés uniquement à l'aide de gestes précis, à une vitesse précise, à un moment précis.

- Holmes, ne comprenez-vous donc pas que ces tours sont faits pour qu'on les regarde en les appréciant? Ce ne sont pas des expériences que vous devez décortiquer, c'est un divertissement.

- Soit.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à dire cela à un être humain mais vous devriez vous intéresser un peu plus au superficiel. D'habitude, c'est l'inverse que l'on demande, mais vous vous attachez trop aux faits, à la mécanique des choses, à leur origine. Parfois, vous êtes si absorbé par ce côté mécanique que vous en oubliez le reste. En face d'une magnifique œuvre d'art, vous chercherez et verrez uniquement ses défauts, en face d'une personne, vous verrez uniquement le doute, le mensonge, le dégoût sans vous rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Imaginez par exemple une femme prête à se marier, vous verrez le doute sur son visage, cela est normal, tout le monde doute dans ces moments-là mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a que ça. Vous ne voyez que cela parce que vous ne cherchez que cela. Vous vous intéressez aux petits détails en oubliant totalement le reste. Au lieu de vous concentrer sur ces petites choses, prenez aussi parfois le temps de regarder l'œuvre en entier. Donnez un peu plus d'importance au superficiel, à la beauté d'une chose au lieu de chercher ses défauts. Rien n'est parfait. On dit que l'optimiste a un futur incertain et que le pessimiste, lui, a toujours raison mais n'en retire aucune satisfaction. »

Watson voyait que Holmes agissait comme s'il faisait la sourde oreille mais rien qu'à ses yeux, il savait qu'il l'écoutait sans pour autant vouloir montrer qu'il ressentait de l'intérêt pour des dires qui n'avaient rien de scientifique et qui étaient emplis de sentiments.

« Je veux juste dire que vous devriez apprendre à vous laisser vivre. »

Holmes poussa un soupir, confirmant les soupçons de Watson comme quoi il l'écoutait. Soudain une expression de malice presque effrayante passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne reparle d'une voix légère.

« J'en tiendrai compte. »

Watson ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir dit cela à Holmes. Surtout après avoir vu cette expression et entendu la voix de celui-ci. À partir de ce moment, il préféra se taire. Il ne tenait pas à donner de nouvelles raisons à son ami de faire d'autres choses stupides qui pourraient lui venir en tête.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Alors que celle-ci s'avançait et que la pluie commençait à tomber, Watson remarqua avec inquiétude que Holmes portait de nouveau une expression sombre sur le visage. Encore une fois, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, replongeant dans des souvenirs dont il connaissait désormais la nature. Il le vit sortir sa montre de sa poche pour la garder en main quelques secondes sans l'ouvrir. Le détective dériva son regard pour le poser sur l'objet qu'il tenait avant de baisser les yeux. Ses iris semblaient dans l'incapacité de rester en place ou de pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il semblait confronté à un dilemme intérieur. Holmes ferma les yeux une seconde, rangeant sa montre dans sa poche lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

Sans bruit, il se leva de son fauteuil, faisant deux pas pour s'approcher de son ami après quoi, il s'assit à terre, en tailleur, l'épaule collée aux jambes de Watson, adossé au pied et à l'accoudoir du siège de celui-ci. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière contre l'accoudoir, puis il bougea une dernière fois, décidant finalement de laisser sa tête avoir une position naturelle, plus confortable. Tout cela sous le regard de Watson qui l'observait sans le quitter du regard, étonné des faits et gestes de son ami. Soudain, il vit Holmes fermer les yeux, prenant l'air neutre qu'il portait constamment lorsqu'il écoutait sa montre. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à parler d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion, comme s'il commentait quelque chose qu'il voyait en face de lui.

« Il pleuvait cette nuit-là. J'entendais le tonnerre gronder dehors. Ma mère nous avait quittés depuis déjà près de deux ans. J'étais dans la salle de vie, seul, j'étais grippé. Il y avait un feu puissant allumé dans la cheminée. J'ai pris un morceau de bois trop vert que j'ai jeté dans la cheminée, le feu s'est mit à crépiter. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais quelques braises avaient sauté hors du feu, quelques-unes avaient roulé sur le tapis, d'autres avaient atteint le bas des rideaux. Je me suis assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce loin de tout et me suis assoupi aussitôt. Je n'ai pas vu les cercles rouges qui commençaient à dévorer le tissu blanc. Les flammes prirent rapidement, je n'ai ouvert les yeux que trop tard. Seul, je ne pouvais rien faire, la fumée avait rapidement empli la pièce. Je voulais hurler mais la fumée et la chaleur vidaient l'air de mes poumons sans même que je ne l'aie soufflé. Lorsque je pus rouvrir les yeux après plusieurs quintes de toux, je vis à travers la fumée épaisse que le feu avait touché tous les rideaux et qu'il s'approchait du seuil de la porte. Elle me faisait tousser et je sentais les flammes lécher mon visage, me faisant haleter. J'ai voulu fuir, les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement de la porte mais quelque chose me stoppa. »

Holmes se tut quelques instants, Watson put voir son visage se crisper durant une seconde, il gardait les yeux fermés.

« La peur. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à présent était que mon père allait sans doute sentir l'odeur des émanations puis voir les flammes. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal, je ne pouvais pas le cacher ou le nier. Je me disais qu'il fallait que je parte n'importe où, que je me cache. Je me disais que sous la maison, personne ne pourrait me trouver alors je suis parti me réfugier dans la cave, juste en dessous de la salle de vie alors que le feu commençait à se propager. Je me suis glissé dans un creux sombre pour ne pas que l'on me trouve. Je ne voulais pas me faire punir pour ce que j'avais fait, après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident mais désormais, je me retrouvais caché sous une pièce en feu et celui-ci enflait petit à petit. Cela paraîssait idiot et enfantin mais j'étais bien plus effrayé par une punition que par le feu. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas, puis des cris. Quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte de la cave, la voix de mon frère hurlait mon nom. Je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte, à ce moment-là, je priais pour devenir invisible, pour arrêter de vivre. Il est venu vers moi et a essayé de me prendre mais je me débattais et m'accrochais, je ne voulais pas le suivre, je préférais rester où j'étais. Finalement, je ne pus tenir, je lâchai prise et il m'a fait sortir de la maison, me portant jusqu'à l'arrière-cour. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais j'ai senti une main attraper mes cheveux avant que je ne puisse faire un pas. J'ai plus tard appris que personne n'avait été blessé dans l'incendie et que par miracle seulement deux pièces avaient été touchées. »

Watson resta interdit, écoutant et observant son ami qui s'était encore arrêté. Son visage se crispa encore une fois. Il garda le silence encore quelques secondes avant de recommencer à parler.

« En passant sur les détails, cette nuit-là fut pire que les autres, les coups de mon père plus violents. À tel point que sous la douleur, je perdis connaissance. Plus tard, je me trouvais dans un lit, hurlant, décidé à m'enfuir, je luttais alors que lui et mon frère essayaient de m'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. J'étais perdu dans un brouillard de terreur. On m'a dit plus tard qu'un médecin avait été appelé et qu'il avait ordonné que je sois gardé au lit, dans le calme et le silence le plus complet, car ma vie en dépendait. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu, il m'était impossible de dormir. À chaque fois que j'essayais, j'avais des hallucinations terribles. À chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, je le suppliais pour qu'il fasse partir ces choses que j'avais sous les yeux, tremblant de peur car j'étais le seul à les voir. Pendant longtemps, j'étais terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de penser que cette fois-là, mon père avait failli me tuer. Finalement, je ne trouvais plus l'idée de préférer périr dans les flammes aussi stupide et enfantine que ça. »

Holmes se tut quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, il avait l'air serein, autant que lorsqu'il refermait sa montre. Il se remit à parler encore une fois.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est l'hypermnésie?

- J'ai déjà entendu ce terme mais je n'en connais pas la signification.

- Cela veut dire qu'une personne qui a le "don" d'hypermnésie n'oubliera jamais rien. Il se rappellera de tout. C'est plus qu'une mémoire eidétique, un hypermnésique peut observer la page d'un livre quelques secondes, le refermer et la lire dans sa tête. Chaque bruit, chaque odeur, chaque image est gravée dans sa mémoire. Le cerveau humain normalement, efface les images ou du moins les estompe... pour que les traumatismes soient moins douloureux, il les oublie ou les remplace. Mais un hypermnésique se souviendra de tout, chaque détail, même dans les pires cas, il est condamné à vivre avec ces images sans jamais pouvoir les oublier. »

Watson garda encore une fois le silence, le cœur toujours douloureux après l'entente d'une bribe de la vie de son ami que celui-ci avait bien voulu lui confier. Ce geste le touchait tout autant qu'il le troublait et il souffrait d'entendre quelles d'horreurs il avait pu vivre. Dans un geste qu'il voulut rassurant, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Holmes pour les ébouriffer tendrement. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, il portait sur le visage un air soulagé. Watson vit, aussi étonné qu'attendri, son ami poser sa joue contre sa cuisse. Il sentit ensuite une main se poser sur le genou de cette même jambe, avant de glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse, juste avant le visage du détective. Le médecin sentit cette main trembler légèrement contre sa jambe, puis le bras l'enserrer avec maladresse, Holmes accentuant aussi la pression de sa joue contre sa cuisse. Il entendit ensuite celui-ci lui parler d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tant qu'il avait presque cru avoir imaginé ou rêvé ces mots.

« Si vous me quittez, j'en mourrai. »

Watson entrouvrit les lèvres, n'osant même plus respirer sous la surprise de ces mots de la part de Holmes. Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce que Watson vit à ce moment-là valait bien une blessure, valait même toutes les blessures qu'il avait pu avoir durant la vie et les aventures vécues avec Holmes. De voir la profondeur de la loyauté et de l'amour qui se cachaient derrière son habituel masque froid. La dureté de ses yeux bruns s'estompait un moment et ses lèvres fermement serrées tremblaient. Pour la première fois, Watson put un court instant apercevoir la grandeur du cœur, au moins aussi impressionnante que la grandeur de l'esprit de son ami. Cette relation qu'ils développaient depuis toutes ces années passées ensemble semblait atteindre son point culminant au moment de cette révélation.

Watson ne put rien faire si ce n'est le regarder. Il sentait son cœur battre avec vitesse et force dans sa poitrine ainsi que le sentiment d'une boule de chaleur se formant dans son ventre, grossissant au fil des secondes, il avait énormément de mal à penser correctement. Après plusieurs secondes, il passa encore une fois ses doigts dans les cheveux de Holmes, plus tendrement, avant de les glisser sur sa joue pour la caresser puis d'attraper la main qu'il avait sur sa cuisse pour la serrer dans la sienne. Une expression de profond soulagement mais aussi de fatigue s'installa sur le visage de Holmes qui reposa sa joue cette fois sur la paume de son ami pour fermer les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire ni faire, le temps semblait comme suspendu autour d'eux.

Holmes rouvrit les yeux, après quoi, il se décolla du médecin pour s'adosser de nouveau à son accoudoir. Watson resserra doucement sa main autour de la sienne avant de commencer à la lâcher à contre-cœur mais celle du détective l'en empêcha. Il jeta un œil sur son ami qui fixait un point droit devant lui comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder et qu'il n'osait lui demander de ne pas le lâcher. Watson mêla ses doigts aux siens en silence, à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Encore quelques minutes passèrent avant que Holmes ne reprenne la parole.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, il commence à se faire tard. »

Watson acquiesça en lâchant la main de son ami qui se releva en même temps que lui pour sortir de la pièce, se dirigeant ensuite vers leurs chambres respectives. Tout deux la main sur leur poignée, ils échangèrent un simple regard durant quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans leur chambre, en silence.

* * *

Voilà pour le sixième chapitre :) !

Je sais il est plus court que les autres mais j'ai décidé de faire de plus petits chapitres pour faire durer le plaisir ;). Je dis ça mais à tout les coups je fais recommencer avec mes chapitres à plus de 5000 mots x'D!

Désolé du temps que j'ai mit à l'écrire, j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais il faut que je les mette bout à bout et ce n'est pas le plus facile ^^;

Merci encore de votre lecture et de vos avis :D!


	7. Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Watson avait la désagréable sensation d'une brûlure dans la gorge en plus d'un mal de crâne atroce. Il savait que la migraine de la veille n'était pas innocente. Ce genre de mal vicieux s'attaquait à l'organisme lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Malgré sa douleur, le médecin se leva de son lit pour se préparer dans l'intention de se rendre à son cabinet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, il entendit Holmes s'adresser à lui.

« Hé bien mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son ami qui avait l'air inquiet.

« Pourquoi cela? »

Holmes grimaça une seconde à l'entente de la voix légèrement enrouée de son ami.

« Parce que vous avez la pâleur d'un fantôme, la voix aussi mélodieuse qu'une crécelle et que vous partez travailler un samedi. »

Watson ferma les yeux en soupirant, se traitant intérieurement de sombre idiot. Il avait totalement oublié quel jour ils étaient. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta presque en voyant que Holmes était à présent juste en face de lui. Watson sentit son ami poser une main fraîche sur son front avant de lui sourire même si son inquiétude était visible.

« Un médecin malade, c'est un comble... vous êtes brûlant, vous devriez retourner vous allonger. »

Watson acquiesça puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la main posée sur la poignée de sa porte qu'il remarqua que Holmes le suivait.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?

- Je vous tiens compagnie. Vous m'avez veillé pendant ma convalescence, il est normal que je fasse de même. »

Watson sentit un léger pincement au cœur, touché du geste de son ami.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail de médecin et surtout d'ami. Vous ne me devez rien.

- J'insiste. »

Le médecin sourit en secouant la tête puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y entrer. Il savait que Holmes était têtu, lui refuser ce qu'il voulait serait inutile, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas le choix. Alors que Watson s'était assis sur son lit pour tenter de se rassembler, il sentit deux mains faire glisser sa veste sur ses épaules puis ses bras, avant de dénouer sa cravate pour la retirer, commençant ensuite à déboutonner son gilet. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'attention de son ami.

« Holmes, vous êtes vraiment très aimable de vouloir m'aider mais je pense pouvoir le faire moi-même, je ne suis pas mourant.

- Bien évidemment. »

Les mains de Holmes se stoppèrent avant de se retirer de son compagnon qui finit d'ôter sa veste et son gilet, gardant sur lui sa chemise et son pantalon pour s'allonger sur son lit. Le détective, lui, restait debout, semblant ignorer ce qu'il devait faire. Watson lui adressa un léger sourire en tapotant d'une main le rebord de son lit. Holmes s'assit donc à l'endroit désigné en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il semblait légèrement gêné. Le détective sentit la main de son ami se poser contre son ventre, remontant sur son torse pour y appliquer une pression de plus en plus forte. Holmes finit par se laisser entraîner, s'allongeant sur le dos alors que sa tête se posait contre l'estomac du médecin. Il ressentit un léger malaise qui se dissipa aussitôt en sentant que la main de Watson restait à sa place et que celui-ci semblait éprouver un certain bien-être à cette position. Sans regarder son ami, Holmes tendit une main vers son visage pour la poser à côté, laissant ses doigts toucher sa joue alors que Watson fermait les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos.

Tout au long du week-end, Holmes resta à ses côtés, même si le médecin insista plusieurs fois sur le fait qu'il se sentait bien et que son état s'améliorait rapidement. Plusieurs fois, Watson se réveilla enroulé dans ses couvertures comme quelques jours plus tôt. Il vit aussi que Holmes sortait ou s'installait à côté de sa fenêtre lorsqu'il voulait fumer sa pipe. Le lundi matin, Watson se sentait de nouveau en forme, si ce n'était une légère démangeaison dans la gorge. Il descendit à son cabinet après avoir dit au revoir à Holmes.

Il fallut qu'il sorte durant la journée pour quelques consultations à domicile. Alors qu'il marchait dans une des riches galeries marchandes de Londres, son attention fut attirée par deux enfants qui riaient devant la vitrine de la boutique d'un tailleur qu'il connaissait, Hoffman de son nom. Un homme à lunettes, grisonnant, petit et trapu qui était connu pour la qualité de son travail et avait même œuvré pour la couronne. Watson s'arrêta une seconde pour voir ce qui amusait autant les deux enfants. Les bras lui en tombèrent de voir que Holmes était à l'intérieur du magasin et qu'il malmenait le pauvre homme. Il ne tenait pas en place, s'amusant avec le mètre ruban du tailleur, puis il allait toucher les étoffes tout en lui parlant alors que Hoffman, lui, essayait de sourire et de garder son calme même s'il était visible qu'il était exaspéré par les actions du détective. Watson fut tenté d'entrer pour surprendre son ami, car ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement jamais dû voir. D'une part parce que Holmes ne tenait pas en place et avait l'air d'un paranoïaque compulsif en ce moment même, d'une autre parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aller chez un tailleur et que cela était certainement une chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Malgré son envie de le surprendre, Watson reprit son chemin, il avait du travail et s'il entrait, la discussion qu'il aurait avec Holmes s'éterniserait, il le savait.

Le médecin reprit son chemin tout en gardant quelques minutes en tête ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'il pouvait faire chez un tailleur sans raison apparente et surtout pourquoi il le malmenait ainsi. Arrivé chez son premier client, cette pensée lui sortit de la tête.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Watson rentra chez lui. Sur le seuil de la porte, une très belle jeune femme portant une interminable robe de lin rouge semblait attendre. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains ondulés, une peau mate et des yeux verts. Sur ses lèvres souriantes, elle portait un rouge aussi vif que celui de sa robe, ainsi que de nombreux bracelets ronds dorés autour de ses poignets. Watson s'approcha d'elle :

« Puis-je vous aider?

- Peut-être, connaissez-vous l'homme qui vit ici? Grand, brun avec des yeux noisettes, assez négligé.

- Oui c'est un ami à moi. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message?

- Oui, cela fait près d'une heure que j'attends ici. Je n'ose pas entrer, ce n'est pas chez moi après tout... mais il est avec Tanya, je voudrais que vous lui disiez que nous devons partir maintenant. »

Watson se figea à l'entente de ces mots, ressentant une vive douleur au cœur. Il hocha la tête à l'intention de la jeune femme puis entra dans l'immeuble pour ensuite monter les escaliers quatre à quatre alors qu'il commençait à sentir sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le picoter légèrement. Il ouvrit sans frapper la chambre de son ami et constata qu'elle était vide. Il vit ensuite Gladstone assis en face de la porte de leur salle de vie. Watson tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clef. Il cogna avec force contre la porte en appelant son ami d'une voix colérique.

« Holmes! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement! »

Watson entendit le verrou s'ouvrir. Il tenta d'en forcer l'accès, mais Holmes l'en empêcha. Il ne put donc que l'entrebâiller que d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

« Je suis occupé.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Watson.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis chez moi aussi, ouvrez cette porte immédiatement et jetez cette Tanya dehors!

- Il y a un problème.

- Quoi encore?!

- J'ignore où elle est.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une étrangère qui rode dans notre appartement?!

- En quelques sortes... »

Watson adressa un regard furieux à son ami qui avait l'air ennuyé et inquiet. Holmes fit signe au médecin d'entrer après quoi il referma la porte derrière lui. Alors que le détective était déjà parti à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'adosser au mur, scrutant la pièce du regard, Watson, lui, resta à sa place initiale. Il se sentait profondément blessé et trahi même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Le médecin se ressaisit à cette pensée, même s'il ressentait toujours profondément ces désagréables sensations. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en silence pour se calmer. Alors qu'il passait la main sur son visage, il sentit une masse chaleureuse toucher sa cheville, puis se mouvoir. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la source de ce contact. Dès qu'ils furent posés sur la chose à ses pieds, Watson poussa un hurlement en bondissant littéralement de son fauteuil pour aller se réfugier près de la porte. Il adressa un regard terrifié à son ami qui, lui, se dirigea vers la chose pour la prendre dans ses mains, un air soulagé sur le visage.

« Tanya!

- Tanya...? »

Watson regarda son ami d'un air incompréhensif, baissant ensuite les yeux pour voir ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tanya est... un serpent?

- Bien évidemment, pourquoi croyez vous que Gladstone est dehors? Je savais que vous ne voudriez jamais que j'amène une bête comme celle-ci chez nous mais en voyant le cirque qui s'est installé en ville, je n'ai pu résister. »

Watson trouvait que la voix de son ami avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était trop douce, trop innocente, trop pleine de bonne foi pour être franche.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête? Auriez vous cru que Tanya était... »

En voyant l'air surpris sur le visage de Holmes, ajouté au fait que sa voix s'était adoucie et emplie d'encore plus d'innocence, Watson avait désormais la certitude que son attitude n'avait rien de franche, il avait tout planifié. Les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent en un sourire qui semblait au moins aussi diabolique que ses yeux se voulaient innocents.

« Vous êtes un démon...

- Seriez-vous jaloux? »

Watson sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, restant silencieux durant un certain temps. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que cet enchaînement de sentiments qu'il avait eu puisse être de la jalousie.

« Pas le moins du monde.

- Alors comme ça... vous pouvez avoir des aventures, même vouloir partir vous marier, avoir une vie autre, cela vous semble normal. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne peux pas avoir d'aventure, ni voir de femme sans que vous me fassiez une crise de jalousie? N'est-ce pas pourtant vous qui m'aviez dit, je cite : vous devriez apprendre à vous laisser vivre? »

Encore une fois, Watson garda le silence. Il voulait laisser paraître une expression choquée et indignée par les dires de son ami, mais au fond de lui-même, il avait atrocement honte de se rendre compte à quel point Holmes avait raison. Celui-ci le regardait en silence. Son sourire s'élargit comme s'il avait la confirmation d'une chose à laquelle il pensait. Watson finit par baisser les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder en face, il était totalement déboussolé. Ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie fut un sifflement qui lui glaça le sang de la part de la bête que Holmes tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût en voyant le reptile glisser sa tête sur le bras de son ami pour remonter vers son épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est répugnant.

- Voyons Watson! Ne dites pas ce genre de chose en face d'elle, elle pourrait vous entendre, les animaux eux aussi ont des sentiments. »

Le médecin put enfin décrocher son regard du reptile pour voir le visage de son ami qui semblait amusé de sa peur. C'était bien du genre de Holmes de faire comme s'il était plus préoccupé par les sentiments d'une bête que ceux des humains. Il se demandait comment il pouvait toucher, tenir, laisser ramper sur lui un tel animal. Son cœur se crispait de dégoût et de peur à chaque fois qu'il voyait le serpent sortir sa langue pour sentir l'air autour de lui.

« Holmes... pour l'amour du ciel... cette chose va finir par vous mordre.

- Pour votre gouverne Watson, les Pythons n'ont pas de crocs. Elle est totalement inoffensive, la preuve. »

Watson sentit une crise cardiaque arriver en voyant Holmes nouer nonchalamment la bête autour de son cou comme une écharpe, celle-ci restait étrangement calme.

« Vous voyez? Puis si elle voulait me mordre, cela ne serait d'aucun danger. C'est une membre de l'espèce des Pythons Regius, les Pythons Royaux si vous préférez, ce sont des constrictors. »

Watson sentit de nouveau une crise cardiaque se préciser, sa respiration se bloqua d'horreur et de peur.

« Holmes... vous avez un serpent... constrictor... autour de votre cou...

- Watson, cette bête est dressée et habituée au contact humain. Je n'ai pas peur, elle ne resserrera que si elle sent de l'inquiétude. Détendez-vous. »

Malgré l'assurance de Holmes, Watson ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrorisé par le reptile qu'il maniait presque comme un jouet. Il vit avec horreur son ami tenter de s'approcher de lui. Dans un réflexe de défense, il se colla dos au mur en brandissant sa canne pour le défendre d'avancer.

« Ne m'approchez pas avec cette... chose! »

Holmes poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant d'empoigner la canne d'une main pour la jeter un peu plus loin. Il prit ensuite le reptile dans ses mains, celui-ci s'enroula automatiquement autour de ses poignets. Le détective s'approcha un peu plus de son ami qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Est-ce que vous me faites confiance? »

Watson décrocha son regard du serpent pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, qui cette fois-ci, semblait avoir retrouvé tout son sérieux. Ne pouvant dire un mot, il se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête.

« Vos mains. »

Watson baissa les yeux pour voir que Holmes avait les mains ouvertes et tendues vers lui, il attendait vraisemblablement qu'il lui donne les siennes. Le médecin ferma les yeux pour les mettre dans celles de son ami qui se refermèrent aussitôt autour d'elles. Il ne put retenir une expression de dégoût en sentant la peau chaude et soyeuse du reptile passer sur la sienne. Il sentait la chaire et les os de l'animal s'enrouler autour de son avant bras alors qu'il tentait de garder son sang froid, sentant ensuite plusieurs coups de langue taper contre son poignet. Watson constata avec soulagement les mains de Holmes dégager l'animal en le reprenant dans ses bras pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Était-ce si terrible que cela?

- Pire encore. »

Holmes se mit à rire devant l'expression de son ami.

« Vous savez, ces pauvres bêtes sont trop souvent incomprises. Pourtant, même si l'être humain s'acharne à leur coller une image cruelle, ils comptent parmi les animaux les plus peureux et les plus romantiques.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cette chose peut bien avoir de romantique. »

Holmes soupira, un air faussement exaspéré sur le visage. Watson, lui, ne pouvait dériver son regard de la bête rampante.

« Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais les serpents se mettent parfois en couple, ceux qui le font ne se quitteront jamais et n'auront pas d'œufs avec d'autres congénères... du moins si le couple formé de partenaires est de sexes opposés, car il a été observé qu'ils pouvaient former des couples du même sexe, enfin bref, passons. Voyez-vous, il a été prouvé que ces reptiles incompris développent un sixième sens des plus étranges dans ce cas-là. Lorsque leur moitié meurt, l'autre le saura automatiquement et ira immédiatement retrouver la dépouille de son compagnon. Il s'enroule autour du corps et se laisse mourir de chagrin. On pourrait penser que la faim et la soif en sont la cause mais un serpent peut vivre plus d'une année sans se nourrir et ne boit pas. Alors, la bête mourra aux côtés de son compagnon au bout de quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus et piquera tous ceux qui s'approcheront de la dépouille. »

Watson resta silencieux, relevant les yeux pour voir le visage de son ami qui, lui, regardait , fasciné le serpent dans ses mains, suivant chaque geste que la bête faisait.

« Tragique oui, mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il faudrait que je descende pour rendre sa "compagne" à la jeune femme qui attend sur notre porche. »

Holmes se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortit, suivi par Watson qui gardait une distance respectable. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers, le serpent s'était déjà enroulé autour du bras de sa maîtresse qui souriait en le saluant. Holmes ferma la porte pour se diriger vers son ami, toujours sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« Ne me dites pas que vous aviez aussi peur que cela. Cette pauvre bête avait bien plus peur de vous que vous d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous dégoutte autant? »

Watson resta silencieux encore quelques secondes. Il ignorait quoi répondre, ayant du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait autant.

« Je l'ignore... c'est juste un animal si étrange... cette chose n'a pas de pattes, elle marche sur son estomac... »

À la déclaration de son ami, Holmes fut pris d'un fou rire qui vexa profondément Watson. Une minute passa, temps nécessaire au détective pour qu'il se reprenne.

« J'avoue que pour une fois, je suis surpris... Watson, voyons, les escargots eux aussi marchent sur leur estomac, avez-vous peur d'eux pour autant? »

Le médecin adressa un regard noir à son ami, le défendant de se remettre à rire de lui.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. Quand on pense que des animaux sourds et aveugles peuvent créer une telle crainte... enfin, il est vrai qu'au premier abord, ils paraissent impressionnants, je vous l'accorde. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez cru que j'avais amené une fille de "ce genre" chez nous. »

Holmes ricana en le regardant alors qu'il sortait sa pipe de sa poche pour l'allumer, passant ensuite à côté de Watson pour lui tapoter l'épaule en montant les escalier.

« Vous savez parfaitement que je ne vous tromperai jamais. »

Watson se pinça l'arête du nez en poussant un soupir d'exaspération à la dernière remarque de son ami.

* * *

Voilà pour le septième chapitre :D!

Un peu court encore une fois avec une fin assez soudaine mais ça, c'est la faute de ma complice, donc blâmez-là elle x)! Elle m'a conseillé d'arrêter là.

La relation stagne un peu, mais après tout une vrai relation, surtout précédé d'une amitié se développe rarement rapidement :P

Je promet que le chapitre suivant sera plus long et surtout plus intéréssant, j'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous a plut :)... A très vite :D!

Merci encore de vos lectures et de vos avis à tous :)


	8. Chapitre 8

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles les symptômes du sevrage que Holmes subissait se raréfiaient, perdant considérablement en violence. Le temps changeait, le froid devenait de plus en plus rude alors que les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas.

Cette nuit-là, Holmes s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, se retrouvant dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir par la suite. En se redressant dans son lit, il sentit que ses muscles étaient engourdis par le froid. Il regarda sa pendule pour voir l'heure, constatant que Watson allait se lever environ une heure plus tard. Tenté de se plonger dans un bain pour détendre ses muscles mais surtout par pure envie, il décida d'emprunter la salle de bain de son ami, la sienne n'ayant qu'une douche. Il se leva, sortant de sa chambre pour entrer silencieusement de celle du médecin. En passant à pas de loup à côté du lit de Watson, il vit que celui-ci avait encore une fois repoussé ses couvertures sur ses hanches. Holmes poussa un soupir silencieux en s'approchant du lit. Il tira les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son ami, les serrant autour de son corps, l'emmitouflant à l'intérieur pour qu'il profite de leur chaleur. Watson était toujours bien trop profondément endormi pour le sentir faire. Il se redressa pour l'observer dormir paisiblement quelques secondes avant de passer la porte de sa salle de bain.

Holmes ouvrit l'eau chaude de la baignoire pour commencer à la remplir. Il se dévêtit avant de se glisser dans l'eau fumante, poussant un gémissement de confort au contact de la chaleur contre sa peau. Il posa la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, fermant les yeux en sentant ses muscles se détendre. Il resta ainsi un long moment.À défaut d'être capable de vider son esprit, il le laissait s'emplir d'images et de pensées plus douces et calmes.

Il fut réveillé de sa rêverie par un bruit venant de la porte. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Watson en pyjama, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et les paupières mi-closes. Celui-ci passa plusieurs fois la main sur ses yeux et son visage pour se réveiller, sa nuit n'avait visiblement pas été des plus reposantes. Il n'avait vraisemblablement même pas remarqué la présence de son colocataire. Holmes, lui, resta le plus silencieux possible, appréhendant le moment où Watson le verrait. Il s'accouda au rebord du bain en regardant fixement son ami, se retenant avec difficulté de rire. Le menton appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il l'observa déboutonner la veste de son pyjama pour ensuite la laisser tomber à terre. Watson passa une fois encore la main sur son visage avant de se secouer pour mieux se réveiller après quoi il tourna la tête vers sa baignoire en entendant le léger clapotis qui en venait. Il retint de justesse un hurlement en sursautant lorsqu'il vit son ami qui lui se mit à rire aux éclats. Watson eut le réflexe intéressant -qui n'échappa évidemment pas à Holmes- de plaquer ses deux mains contre son épaule droite.

« Bon sang Holmes! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?!

- Cela ne se voit pas? Je profite d'un bain.

- Ça, je le vois! Depuis quand entrez-vous dans ma chambre et dans ma salle de bain pendant mon sommeil? Vous auriez pu attendre mon réveil! Maintenant allez-vous-en, je dois me préparer pour aller travailler.

- Il y a largement assez de place pour deux. »

Watson lança un regard noir à Holmes qui le gratifiait d'un large sourire, amusé de ses réactions.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter Holmes.

- Mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Holmes fixa longuement son ami qui semblait commencer à perdre patience. Celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout le ton solennel dans la voix du détective.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? »

Holmes haussa les épaules, fixant toujours le médecin en face de lui qui gardait les mains sur son épaule.

« C'est hors de question! Maintenant ayez l'obligeance de sortir d'ici.

- Comme vous voudrez. »

Holmes se leva au moment même où Watson ferma les yeux pour ensuite lui tourner le dos. Il entendait les gouttes d'eau tomber du corps de son ami pour s'écraser à terre dans un bruit irrégulier. N'entendant pas ses pas, il s'impatienta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Sortez d'ici!

- Je peux vous retourner la même question. »

Watson soupira d'exaspération, il commençait à ressentir un certain malaise à l'imaginer en tenue d'Adam dans son dos.

« Quoi encore?!

- Vous perdez votre sang froid.

- Je ne suis pas du matin et de plus, vous m'ennuyez Holmes, allez-vous-en!

- Vous êtes mal à l'aise?

- Pas le moins du monde, partez! »

Le rire amusé de Holmes résonna dans la pièce avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

« Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner Watson. Je n'arrive pas à le croire… vous, un ancien militaire, un médecin, vous n'arrivez pas à regarder en face un homme nu? »

Watson poussa un grognement d'agacement et d'exaspération mêlés.

« Avoir été militaire et être médecin ne veut pas dire que je désire être exposé continuellement à la nudité. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis plus militaire et je ne suis pas non plus dans mes heures de travail.

- Je le sais mais dans ce cas-là, je devrais sentir uniquement de l'indifférence dans votre voix et vos gestes. Au lieu de cela, c'est de la gêne que je perçois.

- Holmes arrêtez ça. Vous savez très bien que je déteste quand vous faites ce genre de choses.

- Peut-être que le problème ne vient pas de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes mais… de la personne à laquelle vous êtes confronté…

- Holmes… cela suffit… sortez! »

Watson entendit son ami faire quelques pas, mais pas en direction de la porte comme il l'espérait.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi… »

Watson se mordit la langue en se traitant de sombre imbécile à la seconde où il eut dit ces mots. Il savait pourtant que Holmes aimait à prendre tous ses dires et toutes ses mises en garde comme des défis. Le médecin eut la confirmation de ses craintes en le sentant approcher dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents lorsqu'il sentit la peau mouillée du torse de son ami se coller à celle de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler au contact de l'eau qui s'était rafraîchie mais aussi de la peau appuyée contre la sienne. Le cœur de Watson rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit les bras humides de Holmes encercler son corps alors que ses lèvres se collaient à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Je vous trouble ou je vous fais peur? »

À la sensation du souffle de Holmes contre son oreille et son cou, Watson ne put cacher la chair de poule qui commençait à le recouvrir. Il sentit son ami sourire, comme s'il avait eu une réponse muette à sa question.

« Holmes… pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de vous décoller de moi et de partir maintenant? »

Le détective le lâcha, se décollant légèrement de lui pour ensuite le forcer à se retourner et lui faire face, collant de nouveau son corps au sien. Watson, lui, ferma les yeux encore une fois durant quelques secondes, priant toutes les divinités pour que tout ceci ne soit d'un cauchemar dont il se réveillerait rapidement. Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de Holmes, celui-ci lui souriait étrangement.

« Baissez les yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon? »

Watson sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous la demande complètement folle et dénuée de sens commun que Holmes lui faisait.

« Watson, ne m'obligez pas à vous faire mettre à genoux. Vous savez très bien que j'en suis capable et que j'en ai la force. »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté en fermant les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir et les baisser lentement sur le corps de son ami. Son regard suivit son cou, ses pectoraux, son ventre ferme et musclé, son nombril, puis enfin, au moment qu'il appréhendait le plus, ses yeux tombèrent sur une serviette blanche nouée autour de ses reins. Watson ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement alors que son ami lui tapotait l'épaule en ricanant.

« Mais pour quel genre de vicieux pervers me prenez vous? Vous êtes mon ami Watson et je ne suis pas qu'un vulgaire voyeur. Je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez tant la chose au sérieux, vous semblez tétanisé, mon jeu d'acteur doit être époustouflant. »

Le médecin regardait Holmes sans rien dire alors que celui-ci semblait s'empêcher de rire trop fort devant ses réactions qu'il trouvait sûrement hilarantes.

« Ressaisissez-vous Watson, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. De mauvais goût, je vous l'accorde mais depuis le temps, vous devriez vous y être habitué… je n'arrive pas à croire que vous y ayez cru une seconde. »

Watson le regardait toujours en silence. Holmes lui souriait à présent, son sourire ne semblait pas moqueur cette fois, juste doux. Le médecin le vit poser une main sur les siennes toujours plaquées contre son épaule, pour les serrer doucement.

« Je ne pourrai jamais vous blesser, vous obliger à faire quelque chose que vous ne désirez pas et encore moins vous faire du mal. »

Watson hocha la tête brièvement en signe de réponse. Cela suffit à Holmes qui lâcha ses mains pour prendre ses affaires et sortir de la pièce sous le regard de son ami. Watson sursauta en entendant un hurlement d'horreur poussé par Mrs Hudson qui avait sûrement dû croiser le détective dans le couloir car celui-ci n'avait évidemment pas pris le temps de se rhabiller avant de sortir.

La journée du médecin se passa tranquillement, bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, il se trouva de nouveau troublé en repensant à « l'incident » du matin même, appréhendant le moment où il remonterait dans leur appartement. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Holmes semblait faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qui le soulagea énormément. La nuit avançait tranquillement alors qu'ils étaient dans leur salle de vie. Watson écrivait ses notes alors que Holmes, lui, regardait le feu crépitant, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Vous rappelez-vous de notre rencontre? »

Watson quitta son ouvrage pour relever les yeux. Il remarqua que son ami l'observait avec un certain intérêt qui ne le rassurait pas.

« Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

- Décrivez-la moi alors.

- Et bien… je vous ai vu sortir d'une pièce sombre en vous auto-félicitant de la réussite d'une quelconque expérience farfelue qui incluait du sang car votre chemise en était recouverte. Lorsque je vous ai salué, vous m'avez dit « Je vois que vous revenez d'Afghanistan ». J'ai tout de suite été époustouflé par votre sens de l'observation. Je pense que cela a suscité votre intérêt car nous avons discuté ensemble et que par la suite, dans la journée, vous m'avez invité à vivre avec vous. »

Holmes lui sourit, restant silencieux comme s'il attendait une parole de plus.

« Pourquoi me posez vous cette question soudainement?

- Savez-vous comment j'ai deviné cela?

- Non, je l'ignore.

- Je vous passerai les détails de l'analyse de votre tenue et de votre conduite en me plongeant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. La pluie allait arriver quelques heures plus tard, je le savais : l'air changeait, mais vous aussi, vous le saviez. Vous vous êtes touché l'épaule d'un air douloureux comme un homme qui aurait des rhumatismes mais vous étiez trop jeune pour en avoir à un tel point, un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, cela ne se peut pas ou en de très rares cas.

- Mais cela aurait pu l'être.

- Non, impossible.

- Pourquoi cela? »

Watson sentit Holmes prendre l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, caressant presque ses doigts du bout des siens.

« Vos mains. Elles sont beaucoup trop belles, trop parfaites. »

Le médecin sentit le sang lui monter aux joues ainsi qu'un pincement au cœur aux dires de son ami. Il tenta de lui répondre, balbutiant presque.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Voyons Watson, vous êtes médecin. Vous savez parfaitement que les rhumatismes s'attaquent en premier aux mains et déforment les articulations des doigts. Les vôtres étaient -et sont toujours- trop fines pour que vous soyez atteint de rhumatismes. Cela ne laissait qu'une solution logique. Une blessure de guerre. Une cicatrice sur votre épaule droite. C'était la guerre, vous étiez en âge d'être en service militaire donc d'être expatrié de force sur le champ de bataille où vous avez été blessé. Un tir de balle, n'ai-je pas raison? »

Watson garda sa main dans celles de Holmes. Le médecin hocha la tête à l'intention de son ami avec qui il échangeait un regard.

« Vous aviez failli en mourir, c'est pour cela que l'on vous a rapatrié en Angleterre pour vous soigner, sinon vous auriez succombé à une infection. Hélas, le mal était déjà fait bien qu'il fut limité. Votre muscle, l'os de votre épaule et de votre clavicule ont été touchés, ce qui rend tout effort de ce bras douloureux. C'est aussi cette blessure qui vous fait ressentir les changements de temps. Chaque fois que la météo va changer, vous vous touchez cette épaule en la roulant légèrement. »

Holmes s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre, sa voix semblait s'assombrir.

« Vous avez dû souffrir le martyr lorsque vous deviez me soutenir, me porter, même lutter contre moi. »

Watson serra sa main autour d'une de celles de son ami tout en lui répondant.

« Croyez bien que j'avais si peur et que j'étais si inquiet que je ne sentais même plus la douleur. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un léger sourire douloureux avant que Holmes lâche la main de Watson pour prendre sa pipe et commencer à la fumer en lui adressant de nouveau un regard. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, sa voix avait retrouvé son air enjoué.

« J'ai peut-être deviné sa présence mais jamais je n'ai pu la voir, il serait peut-être temps que vous me la montriez.

- Maintenant?

- Oui, maintenant. »

Watson hésita un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je n'aime pas l'exposer.

- Ah ça! C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ce matin, vous avez eu le réflexe de la cacher lorsque vous m'avez vu. Oui, j'ai remarqué ce geste dont vous n'aviez peut-être même pas conscience. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu en voir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre durant une seconde. Je voudrais vérifier s'il y a vraiment de quoi en avoir honte à ce point. Montrez-la moi.

- Je n'en ai pas réellement envie maintenant, voyez-vous… »

Holmes laissa échapper un ricanement à l'intention de son ami.

« Watson, soit vous me montrez cette cicatrice de votre plein gré, soit je prendrai un malin plaisir à arracher votre pauvre chemise et vous attacher avec ses lambeaux.

- Vous n'oseriez jamais.

- Oh ne me tentez pas… »

En voyant la lueur et l'expression étrangement malsaine sur le visage et dans les yeux du détective, Watson sut qu'il était sérieux. Il hésita encore une fois avant d'enlever sa veste puis de porter les mains à son cou pour défaire sa cravate sous les yeux attentifs de Holmes qui le regardait faire sans broncher. Il commençait à ressentir un certain malaise à force de sentir le regard perçant du logicien épier chacun de ses mouvements. Il défit les premiers boutons de son gilet avant d'en ouvrir quelques uns de sa chemise. Il tira dessus vers son épaule pour dévoiler sa cicatrice aux yeux de son ami sans oser lui adresser un regard. Holmes, lui, se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour se planter sur ses jambes en face de Watson en lui faisant signe de se lever. Celui-ci s'exécuta, interloqué, la main à présent posée sur sa cicatrice pour la cacher par pur réflexe alors que ses habits, eux, avaient glissés sur elle en la dissimulant. Il sursauta presque en sentant une poigne puissante attraper son avant bras pour le dégager de son torse. Watson sentit ensuite les mains de Holmes défaire le reste des boutons de son gilet, sa pipe toujours serrée entre ses dents. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa chemise sans que le médecin ne puisse riposter, tirant dessus pour la sortir de son pantalon pour ensuite défaire les boutons encore fermés. Watson frissonna presque en sentant les mains chaudes et puissantes se poser sur la peau de son torse, montant sur ses épaules pour ensuite faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras dans un geste devenu doux. Holmes le regarda dans les yeux en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Le détective baissa ensuite les yeux pour voir la cicatrice. C'était une marque circulaire rose pâle, irrégulière, d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre. Quelques craquements de la peau formaient des lignes irrégulières autour de l'ancienne blessure, lui donnant l'air plus grande qu'elle ne l'était réellement. En son centre, une marque plus profonde trahissait l'ancienne existence de l'orifice d'entrée d'une balle. Holmes passa ses doigts sur la peau sensible pour sentir son irrégularité lui courir sous les doigts. Il retint un sourire en notant au passage que ce geste eut pour effet de donner la chair de poule à son ami.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, ce n'est pas une atroce cicatrice qui vous aurait défiguré. De plus, vous devriez en être fier, vous l'avez eu en combattant au front pour servir votre pays, vous aviez le courage de faire face à l'ennemi au péril de votre vie. Je préfère vous voir en vie avec une cicatrice que mort avec une blessure ou rien du tout.

- Si vous le dites.

- Je l'affirme même! Fascinante ces choses que sont les cicatrices. Sans la capacité de les produire, nous serions certainement déjà tous morts. Sûrement l'une des plus belles merveilles de notre chère mère nature. Elle prouve que vous avez une histoire mais encore plus important, que vous y avez survécu. D'ailleurs, douce ironie, la peau d'une cicatrice est bien plus résistante qu'une peau normale. C'est assez… poétique, je trouve. Mais aussi véridique du côté médical, est-ce que je me trompe docteur? »

Holmes adressa un regard suivi d'un sourire complice à son ami qui y répondit.

« Non, vous avez effectivement raison. »

Le détective baissa de nouveau les yeux pour exercer une pression sur l'ancienne blessure du bout des doigts, curieux de voir la réaction de son ami.

« Est-ce douloureux?

- Pas plus que si vous appuyez sur mon autre épaule. Ce n'est que lors d'efforts conséquents que je ressens une douleur. Le muscle a été sectionné, il s'est reconstruit comme il a pu. Je suis plus en proie à des foulures et des déchirures musculaires. Heureusement, cela n'est pas chose fréquente.

- Je vois. »

Tout en l'écoutant parler, Holmes garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il avait cessé la pression sur la cicatrice pour commencer à caresser la peau rosée du doigt, suivant sa forme circulaire en constatant avec amusement qu'encore une fois, cette action avait eu pour effet de donner la chair de poule à Watson. Celui-ci tentait de cacher le trouble et la gêne que les actions de son ami engendraient chez lui en essayant de parler comme si de rien n'était mais il ne put faire mine d'ignorer longtemps ses gestes étranges. Il était dans un tel état de malaise qu'il n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Il essaya de porter son attention sur autre chose, en vain. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur continue sur sa peau lui donner petit à petit une sensation de froid mordant, le faisant presque imperceptiblement trembler. Il eut rapidement la sensation de l'autre main douce et chaude de Holmes se poser contre son torse pour sentir son cœur battre. Le détective sourit encore une fois en notant la vitesse et la force des battements dans la poitrine. Tout en entretenant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux durant les dernières minutes, Holmes saisit presque avec douceur les pans de la chemise pour commencer à la refermer lentement, bouton après bouton. Watson, lui se dépêcha de faire de même avec son gilet alors que son ami s'éloignait de lui pour aller se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

Après quelques minutes, Holmes prit la parole pour repartir dans une conversation quelconque jusque tard dans la nuit après quoi ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le lendemain était un samedi, ils passèrent donc la journée ensemble. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi et Watson s'en trouvait obligé de rester debout en face du feu de la cheminée. Holmes, qui l'observait faire depuis un moment, finit par se lever pour se rapprocher de lui. Sans prévenir, il lui attrapa une main.

« Mais vous êtes gelé!

- Il neige dehors, il est normal que j'ai froid.

- Je trouve qu'il fait frais, sans plus. Sûrement un avantage à avoir du sang Écossais, l'hiver est rude dans ce pays. Vous, n'ayant rien de plus que du sang Londonien dans vos veines, il doit être normal que vous soyez sensible au froid. »

Watson ignora la remarque vexante. Il savait que s'il répondait, leurs sangs respectifs finiraient par se réveiller et que cela dégénérerait en une nouvelle guerre inutile. Il sentit Holmes lâcher sa main après quelques secondes. Celui-ci retira de ses épaules le manteau usé qu'il aimait à porter pour le poser sur celles de Watson qui tenta vainement de l'en empêcher, protestant en disant qu'il n'avait pas froid à ce point et qu'il était inutile qu'il lui prenne son manteau mais Holmes insista et finit par gagner encore une fois. Il serra le vêtement autour de son ami qui, lui, savourait en silence la douce chaleur du tissu ainsi que celle que le corps de Holmes avait laissé à l'intérieur. Watson regarda, désorienté, Holmes prendre ses mains dans les siennes, les approcher de son visage pour ensuite y souffler de l'air chaud en même temps qu'il les frottait pour les réchauffer. Le médecin sentit une chaleur grossir dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre au fil des secondes en le voyant s'occuper de lui d'une telle manière. Watson resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Holmes qui releva les yeux à ce contact. Le médecin laissa son index caresser les lèvres de son ami qui approfondit l'étreinte de leurs mains.

Soudain quelques petits coups secs sur la porte les fit sursauter. Ils eurent tous deux le réflexe de se lâcher et de s'éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre pour se tenir côte à côte en attendant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsque la personne importune la passa, Watson agrippa de toutes ses forces la main de Holmes à ses côtés. Il tentait de garder un air neutre en voyant que la personne en question était tout simplement Mary. Le détective bougea pour se placer légèrement devant son ami comme pour le protéger d'une attaque imminente. Il garda en arrière la main que Watson serrait pour qu'il puisse garder sa prise en toute discrétion. La jeune femme, elle, souriait aux deux hommes en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Messieurs. »

Un silence de quelques secondes prit place durant lequel Holmes dut réveiller Watson de sa torpeur en tirant un coup sec sur son bras.

« Bonjour…

- Je tenais juste à savoir comment vous vous portiez. Je vois que j'avais bien plus raison que je ne le pensais en disant que lorsque nous nous reverrions, nous pourrions parler ensemble de nos compagnons respectifs. »

Watson ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son ancienne fiancée voulait dire jusqu'à ce que le regard de la jeune femme dérive du sien pour se poser sur Holmes durant une seconde. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il vit le détective et Mary afficher un léger sourire.

« Que…? Non! Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez nous ne…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, c'est très bien ainsi. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portez bien. J'ai rencontré un homme charmant il y a peu, je tenais à vous en faire part en prenant de vos nouvelles. »

Watson sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement aux dires de Mary. Il resserra sa main autour de celle de Holmes en serrant les dents pour tenter un sourire qui finit en rictus. Le logicien lança un regard à son ami. Il put aisément voir le désespoir et la douleur que Watson ressentait mais tentait de cacher. Le détective serra lui aussi un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne pour l'aider à tenir.

« Vous avez l'air changé vous aussi Holmes. Vous semblez en meilleure forme qu'à notre rencontre.

- Watson est un excellent médecin, il s'occupe de moi à la perfection.

- Je vois cela.

- Il m'aide en ce moment à traverser une période assez difficile.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, dites-lui Watson. »

Le médecin ne répondit rien, il semblait retombé dans sa rêverie.

« Watson… »

Holmes tourna le visage vers son ami qui semblait toujours perdu, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Watson! »

L'intéressé réagit enfin en sentant Holmes tirer encore une fois un coup sec sur son bras. Le détective lui fit un léger signe de la tête et du regard en direction de Mary.

« Oh… oui, oui c'est vrai… il y a maintenant environ deux mois, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que Holmes commence une désintoxication sous ma supervision. Je vous avais déjà parlé de ses problèmes de dépendances au début de sa thérapie. Ce ne sont plus que de mauvais souvenirs maintenant.

- C'est merveilleux comme nouvelle.

- Oui, effectivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à accepter monsieur Holmes? Vous ne vous aimiez pas lorsque vous preniez ce genre de substance?

- Au contraire! Moi je m'adorais, cs sont les autres qui avaient un problème. »

Mary laissa échapper un rire à la réflexion de Holmes, vite suivi par celui de Watson, plus discret. Le détective, lui, ne laissa paraître qu'un léger sourire de politesse.

« Bien… j'ai été très heureuse de vous revoir. Il faut que je parte maintenant, à bientôt, je l'espère. »

La jeune femme leur adressa un dernier sourire soulagé avant de se retirer en fermant la porte derrière elle. À peine l'eut-elle passé que Watson ferma les yeux, les sentant picoter dangereusement alors que sa mâchoire inférieure tremblait et qu'il sentait une boule nouer sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant les mains fortes de son ami attraper son visage pour le relever. Sur celui de Holmes, il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude et une certaine empathie. Il sentit encore une fois son cœur se serrer douloureusement en se mordant les lèvres alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus retenir ses larmes de douleur qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Watson ferma de nouveau ses paupières, n'osant affronter le regard de son ami, honteux de se laisser aller ainsi. Il sentit les pouces de Holmes essuyer ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient. Le médecin sentit sa douleur s'estomper l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'il eut la sensation que son ami l'attirait contre lui en lui allongeant la tête sur son épaule.

Watson lui répondit en serrant de toutes ses forces son corps dans ses bras, laissant aller ses larmes et ses sanglots, tandis que son ami lui rendait son étreinte tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux pour le calmer. Au fil des minutes, Watson sentit sa peine et sa douleur s'alléger petit à petit. Holmes se décolla légèrement de lui pour observer son visage, un bras encerclant toujours son corps. De son autre main, il caressa sa joue pour en essuyer le sillon de larmes qui s'y trouvait, la glissant ensuite dans son cou pour poser un léger baiser sur sa pommette rougie et réchauffée par les pleurs, où coulait une nouvelle goutte d'eau salée dont la course fut stoppée par les lèvres du détective. Ils échangèrent un regard quelques secondes, après quoi Watson resserra encore une fois ses bras autour du corps de son ami en enfonçant son visage dans le torse large et rassurant qui lui faisait face. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne lâche Holmes, cette fois-ci complètement calmé. Il chercha ensuite à concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que la visite qu'ils avaient eu.

Bien que la soirée avançait calmement, Holmes voyait parfaitement la douleur que Watson avait au fond des yeux. Il tenta de le distraire en lui parlant de tout et de rien, en vain. Par lassitude de rester sur son fauteuil, il finit par se lever pour ensuite se rasseoir par terre contre celui-ci, allumant sa pipe, se passant ensuite la main dans les cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger soupçon d'inquiétude pour son ami qui, malgré son sourire, gardait un air sombre. Watson, lui aussi se leva et s'assit à terre aux côtés du détective. Il laissa sa tête se poser contre l'épaule de Holmes en fermant les yeux quelques minutes qui passèrent en silence.

« Holmes… »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers son ami qui rouvrit les yeux, posant ensuite son menton contre l'épaule de Holmes pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Jouez moi un lieder de Mendelssohn. »

Holmes hocha brièvement la tête. Il se leva pour aller prendre son violon, son archet ainsi qu'une couverture qu'il avait gardé près de leur peau de tigre même si cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il ne s'endormait plus dessus. Il revint ensuite à sa place initiale pour l'enrouler autour de son ami et de lui-même, ce qui fit sourire le médecin, touché de cette attention. Bien qu'il avait toujours le manteau de Holmes sur lui, la nuit était devenue encore plus fraîche que l'après-midi et il était vrai qu'il commençait à sentir de nouveau une légère sensation de froid.

Watson regarda Holmes prendre son Stradivarius pour le caler contre son cou et coller sa joue contre le bois ambré. Il posa ensuite avec délicatesse son archet et ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument puis ferma les yeux. Après cela, une musique douce et fluide emplit la pièce pour la réchauffer un peu plus. Watson buvait religieusement chaque note aussi parfaite que celle qui la précédait. Il sentit plusieurs fois un frisson le parcourir et la chair de poule apparaître sur sa peau à l'entente de la douce musique que son ami mettait du cœur à jouer. Ses paupières restaient closes, son visage parfois complètement détendu. D'autres fois, ses yeux se plissaient, ses sourcils se relevaient ou ses lèvres bougeaient comme pour former des paroles qui restaient muettes alors qu'il vivait chaque note qu'il jouait.

Pendant longtemps, Watson avait cru que Holmes ne savait pas se servir du violon et qu'il torturait par plaisir l'instrument, jusqu'à ce qu'il le surprenne à jouer des notes presque aussi douces que celles qu'il entendait en ce moment même. Le médecin soupira en sentant son cœur et son âme s'apaiser au fil des notes, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur terre, tout à l'exception de Holmes et lui-même. Il ferma les yeux puis posa sa joue contre l'épaule mouvante de son ami, se laissant bercer par les notes du lieder que Holmes lui consacrait.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre huit !

J'avais promit qu'il serait plus long ^^ ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le développement se fait en même temps rapidement en même temps lentement, je sais, c'est bizarre mais je trouve ça crédible... non ? C'est pas grave x').

Merci d'avance de votre lecture et de vos avis :) !


	9. Chapitre 9

Les jours passaient et se refroidissaient de plus en plus alors qu'une couche de neige avait recouvert tout Londres, offrant à ses habitants la rare occasion d'un Noël blanc. Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre, Holmes et Watson le passèrent ensemble dans leur appartement. Encore une fois, Mrs Hudson était partie dans sa famille, cette fois pour célébrer les fêtes. Les deux amis étaient seuls ce soir-là, ils avaient rapproché leurs fauteuils du feu pour éviter au pauvre médecin frileux de geler. Ils avaient encore une fois passé leur soirée à discuter tandis que leur chien dormait paisiblement en face des flammes. Alors qu'il allait bientôt être minuit, Watson s'excusa auprès de son ami pour partir quelques minutes de la pièce avant d'y revenir pour se rasseoir aux côtés de Holmes en lui tendant une boite noire.

« Joyeux Noël Holmes. »

Watson sourit à son ami qui le regardait vraisemblablement amusé. Holmes prit d'une main la boite que le médecin lui tendait pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le cadeau de son ami. Il s'agissait d'une pipe des plus élégantes, son foyer et son tuyau ébonite étaient en ébène alors que sa tige et son talon étaient en argent gravé. Holmes vit qu'elle était accompagnée d'une assez petite boite à tabac d'argent gravée à ses initiales.

« Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de fumer mais si vous tenez à continuer, faites-le au moins avec classe. »

Holmes ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis de rire à cette remarque ainsi qu'au cadeau qu'il avait reçu de la part de fidèle compagnon. Il sortit ensuite la pipe pour l'admirer plus en détail.

« C'est un si bel objet qu'il serait dommage de l'abîmer, c'est presque une œuvre d'art. »

Le détective dériva son regard de l'objet qu'il avait dans ses mains pour le poser sur son ami. Il tendit ensuite la main vers Watson pour attraper la sienne et la serrer doucement quelques secondes.

« Merci. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Holmes lâcha la main du médecin pour ranger l'objet dans sa boite. Soudainement, son visage changea d'expression, il semblait contrarié, soucieux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en grimaçant, pinçant les lèvres en plissant des yeux quelques secondes, il semblait gêné. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Watson, ouvrant la bouche pour lui parler, mais avant qu'un seul son ne traverse ses lèvres, plusieurs coups se firent entendre, résonnant depuis la porte d'entrée. Le médecin allait se lever pour voir qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à une telle heure mais à peine eut-il commencé à se lever qu'il sursauta violemment en voyant Holmes littéralement bondir devant la porte de leur salle de vie.

« Non! »

Watson ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à demander une explication à cette réaction si soudaine qui l'avait autant surpris qu'effrayé mais Holmes tendit un bras devant lui pour lui interdire toute action.

« On se fixe! »

Watson ne fit plus un geste, osant à peine respirer. Il trouvait les actions et l'expression sur le visage de son ami réellement étranges.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Encore une fois le médecin s'exécuta sans réfléchir, il était dans un état de totale incompréhension. Il vit Holmes sortir de la pièce alors que les coups sur la porte d'entrée se répétaient. Watson resta assis près d'une minute avant de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, sa curiosité commençant à réellement le malmener. Il ouvrit aussi silencieusement qu'il put la porte, sortant à moitié de la pièce pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Magenta... vous m'affirmez que cette chose est... magenta...

- Oui c'est bien magenta.

- Ah... alors, c'est quoi rose? Je suis curieux, si cette chose est magenta alors j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est rose.

- À vrai dire... je crois que peut-être... il y a aussi quelques reflets roses, c'est juste... »

Alors qu'un silence aussi pesant que comique s'installait, Watson commençait à manquer d'air tant il devait user de forces pour se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui aurait eu pour cause de trahir immédiatement sa présence.

« Bien... j'avais pourtant certifié que je désirais une boite bleue roi.

- Comme vous venez de le dire, ce n'est que la boite donc, ce n'est pas si important que cela.

- Si, ça l'est! Après la fortune que cette chose m'a coûtée, vous osez venir me l'apporter dans une boite rose! Avez-vous conscience que c'est pour un homme?! Je ne vais pas tendre une boite rose à un homme! De plus, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais!

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais plus que cette couleur en velours rigide, j'ai énormément de commandes durant les périodes de Noël, d'autant plus que cette pièce m'a pris presque deux mois de travail, vous pourriez être indulgent! J'ai suivi toute vos instructions à la lettre! Tout a été fait de mes propre mains, cela a pris des semaines entières de travail! J'ai dû refuser bon nombre de commandes pour satisfaire pleinement vos critères! D'autant plus que je risque ma carrière avec ce que vous m'avez fait faire, je ne pense pas que notre Prince apprécierait que je m'inspire d'un dessin de sa garde de robe privée!

- Ça, je n'en ai rien à faire! »

Watson entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment alors que Holmes maugréait en marchant d'un pas lourd. Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte le plus discrètement possible et de retourner s'asseoir à sa place, osant à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur Holmes qui portait sur le visage une expression profondément mécontente. Il s'approcha de Watson, passant une main dans ses cheveux en se raclant la gorge pour ensuite tendre une grande boite "magenta" à son ami, osant à peine le regarder. Il tenta de garder l'air le plus digne possible dans une situation qu'il trouvait tout bonnement ridicule. Watson, lui, hésitait s'il devait fixer son ami ou la boite qu'il lui tendait. Il finit par prendre l'objet dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir sous le regard de Holmes. Il écarquilla les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres en voyant ce qu'il s'y cachait. Il sortit avec précaution une tunique à col mao en velours très ras, d'un bleu-gris très pâle aux reflets argent, dont le col, la ligne de boutons et les manches à poignets mousquetaires étaient brodées d'arabesques baroques en fils d'or blanc. Chaque bouton, dans la même matière, était minutieusement sculpté pour se marier parfaitement au reste. Dans la boite, il y avait aussi un pantalon, simple dans le même velours. Watson était si émerveillé par la beauté, l'élégance et le raffinement du costume qu'il en oublia presque de respirer. Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur l'habit, époustouflé par tous les minuscules détails qui le parsemaient. Il fut réveillé de son admiration par le bruit de Holmes qui se raclait de nouveau la gorge.

« La doublure est en soie. Comme ça, le frottement du tissus ne rendra pas votre cicatrice douloureuse. »

Watson releva les yeux vers le logicien quelques secondes. Il ne savait réellement pas quoi dire, chaque syllabe qu'il tenta resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il posa avec précaution les vêtements dans leur boite pour se lever et s'approcher de Holmes puis il noua ses bras autour de son cou en le serrant plus fort que jamais alors que celui-ci lui tapotait le dos d'une main, faisant signe qu'il commençait à agoniser sous l'emprise qui le faisait sérieusement manquer d'air. Watson desserra légèrement sa prise pour instinctivement poser un baiser sur la tempe de son ami qui se mit à rire doucement.

« Je pense que cela me consolera pour la couleur de la boite. »

Les deux hommes partagèrent un léger rire alors que Watson desserra un peu plus son emprise pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« C'est un beau "magenta".

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de venir écouter.

- Vous avez tout fait pour. La réaction que vous avez eue était des plus comique.

- Je devine.

- Vous êtes fou de m'offrir une pareille merveille.

- Vous savez voir et apprécier la beauté des choses ainsi que leur valeur. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez celle-ci.

- C'est un magnifique cadeau, sûrement le plus beau que je n'ai jamais reçu.

- Oh vous savez... il m'a suffi de voler quelques croquis parmi ceux de ce cher monsieur Hoffman et de négocier avec lui pour qu'il me refasse -moyennant quelques modifications personnelles- une tunique dont la forme du modèle m'a beaucoup plu. Hoffman m'a présenté plus d'une dizaine de velours de couleurs différentes qu'il avait composé avant de trouver celle que je voulais exactement. Pauvre homme, il a dû supporter mes caprices, en y repensant, j'ai été pire qu'un dictateur. Vous connaissez mon obsession du détail, n'est-ce pas? Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Cette fois, je ne peux chercher le défaut de l'œuvre entière vu que je l'ai composée. Elle est donc parfaite.

- Votre modestie vous étouffera.

- Je vous signale tout de même qu'il n'y a d'origine que la forme du vêtement. Les bouts de manches à poignets mousquetaires sont mon idée, ainsi que les boutons et les arabesques que j'ai dû imaginer. »

Watson lui sourit encore une fois. Il sentait une boule de chaleur grossir dans son ventre, ainsi qu'un pincement au cœur et d'un nœud dans sa gorge tant il se sentait touché de ce que son ami avait fait pour lui.

« Tout cela évidemment à l'abri de votre regard... sauf cette fois où vous m'avez vu dans le magasin de ce pauvre monsieur Hoffman. Oui, je vous ai vu passer et j'avoue avoir été très embêté à l'idée que cette surprise puisse être gâchée.

- Vous êtes vraiment fou d'avoir fait tout ça.

- Oh, depuis quelques mois, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire de mes journées, il faut bien que je me tienne occupé sinon l'ennui aurait eu raison de moi, surtout qu'aucune enquête de valeur ne se présente à moi. »

Durant quelques secondes, les deux compères partagèrent un regard et un sourire avant que Watson ne resserre ses bras autour du cou de Holmes encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, il lui répondit en serrant doucement ses bras autour du corps du médecin. Watson colla un peu plus son corps à celui de son ami. Il était heureux de voir que Holmes ne cherchait plus à fuir les contacts comme celui-ci, il lui arrivait même parfois de les provoquer. Un air gauche et attendrissant persistait dans ses gestes. Après des années, il était enfin décidé à s'ouvrir et se laisser aller à quelques subtilités superflues qui n'avaient rien d'utiles, si ce n'était pour ressentir un moment de bien-être, de douceur et d'une tendresse qui lui avaient certainement manqués toute sa vie. Holmes desserra l'étreinte autour du corps de son ami pour que tous deux puissent retourner s'asseoir à leurs places. Une fois dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, Watson rangea soigneusement les vêtements que son ami lui avait offerts avant de repartir sur un autre sujet de conversation.

« J'ai oublié de vous en parler mais j'ai trouvé une lettre sur notre palier ce matin.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, j'ignore si cela vous plaira ou pas mais apparemment, vous avez fait un certain effet à ce cher monsieur Flynn, car il nous invite tous les deux à passer le nouvel an dans son club. »

Holmes poussa un soupir d'exaspération en fixant un point imaginaire en face de lui pour cacher l'état de mécontentement dans lequel il était.

« Je pensais que cela ne vous plairait pas. Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'y aller, vous savez.

- Nous irons, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Watson se tut. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans cet endroit. Beaucoup de choses ayant changé depuis, cela se passerait sûrement différemment. La soirée reprit son court, ils commencèrent une nouvelle discussion jusqu'à une heure avancée jusqu'à ce que Watson demande à Holmes de lui jouer du violon, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, avant qu'ils ne se retirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ils se préparaient à la soirée qui les attendait. Watson, lui, avait décidé de mettre les vêtements que son ami lui avait offert. Lorsqu'il les eut enfilés, il constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient parfaitement cintrés. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'un seul de ses habits avait disparu de son armoire et si Holmes avait pris ses mesures, il l'aurait tout de même vu. Une fois apprêté, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller toquer à la porte de celle de son ami pour ensuite y entrer. Il vit Holmes finir de se préparer, il avait remis le costume qu'il portait la fois dernière et s'était tout autant soigné. Ses cheveux étaient encore une fois peignés même s'il ne les avait pas coupés et il était rasé de près. Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, le détective lui accorda un regard. L'air mécontent et inconfortable qu'il portait sur le visage fut vite remplacé par un large sourire et un regard aussi tendre qu'amusé. Il s'approcha pour lui parler en le détaillant.

« Cela vous va encore mieux que je ne l'espérais, vous êtes magnifique, on pourrait vous confondre avec un Prince. »

Le détective eut un léger rire amusé à l'attention de son ami alors que celui-ci répondait à sa remarque d'un sourire discret, tentant de cacher vainement aux yeux experts de l'homme en face de lui le sang qui lui montait au joues.

« Vous avez une telle manière de dire les choses qu'il est dur de savoir si vous êtes sérieux ou non et lorsqu'elles sont sérieuses, vous avez le don de les tourner en ridicule. Vous avez toujours peur de paraître risible si vous montrez vos faiblesses?

- Je pense que tout homme un peu trop fier est ainsi.

- Cela demande plus de courage de révéler ses insécurités et ses peurs plutôt que les cacher. Cela demande beaucoup de force à un homme d'accepter les choses plutôt qu'essayer de les dominer sans cesse. Il y a plus de "virilité" à trouver en apprenant à accepter que tout ne peut être sous notre contrôle constant et vivre avec, plutôt que de réagir dans un réflexe aveugle. La puissance d'un homme réside dans son âme et son esprit, pas dans ses muscles et son esprit immature. »

Holmes sourit à la remarque alors qu'il s'approchait encore d'un pas.

« C'est vrai. Beaucoup pourraient dire que ce sont des paroles sans aucun sens, ridicules et "faibles". Mais je pense que vous avez raison, le cerveau d'un homme a plus de valeur que sa force physique. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que celui du détective ne dérive le sien pour regarder au niveau de l'oreille gauche de son ami.

« Je crois voir quelque chose briller... »

Watson adressa un regarde empli de questions à Holmes, qui, lui, approcha sa main tendue vers le côté de son visage. De deux doigts, il donna une caresse brève derrière l'oreille puis le lobe avant de lui montrer un petit objet qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans ses doigts. Le médecin lui adressa un regard amusé et impressionné.

« Comment avez-vous fais cela?

- Un escroc ne dévoile jamais ses combines. »

De son autre main, il claqua des doigt pour faire apparaître un autre objet identique au précédent et qui n'étaient autre que des boutons de manchettes en or blanc, assortis à ceux de la tunique. Holmes attrapa ensuite l'un de ses poignets pour attacher un des boutons, faisant ensuite de même avec l'autre.

« J'avais oublié de glisser ceux-ci dans la boite ou plutôt, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Elle est arrivée si en retard, j'ai presque cru ne jamais l'avoir.

- Vous m'offrez beaucoup trop.

- Si je ne voulais pas le faire je ne le ferais pas. »

Lorsque Holmes lâcha les poignets de Watson, celui-ci effleura les boutons de manchettes que son ami lui avait mis, constatant encore une fois que la coupe du vêtement était si parfaite qu'on aurait cru lui avoir taillé sur le corps.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir mes mesures?

- Oh, j'ai un mètre dans l'œil,voilà tout. »

Watson lui adressa un léger sourire avant que tous deux ne se dirigent vers la porte. Soudain, le médecin se retourna vers Holmes pour le détailler d'un air préoccupé.

« Vous avez oublié quelque chose... »

Holmes releva un sourcil, curieux de savoir de quoi il parlait. C'est avec étonnement qu'il vit Watson s'approcher de lui pour défaire sa veste et la lancer sur l'élément surélevé le plus proche, qui fut le lit. Il sentit ensuite les doigts du médecin qu'il laissa défaire les boutons de son gilet pour ensuite le lui retirer et le jeter au même endroit. Les mains de Watson attrapèrent la cravate pour la dénouer et la retirer en tirant dessus, après quoi elle rejoignit les autres vêtements, puis il s'affaira à défaire le bouton du col et le premier de la chemise pour laisser voir sa clavicule. Holmes se laissait faire, observant, amusé, les actions de son ami dont il avait hâte de connaître la conclusion. Le médecin défit ensuite les manches pour les rouler jusqu'à ses coudes. Il releva ensuite le visage vers celui de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire en coin. Watson glissa ses main dans le cou de Holmes, remontant vers sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffer en les frictionnant avec vigueur.

Watson retira ses mains des cheveux pour en glisser une dans la poche du pantalon de l'homme en face de lui. Il en sortit la pipe d'argent et d'ébène ainsi que la boite à tabac et des allumettes. Le regard de Holmes se fit d'autant plus surpris, son sourire s'élargit en voyant son ami bourrer sa pipe de tabac pour ensuite la prendre entre ses lèvres après quoi, il craqua une allumette pour allumer le tabac. À peine eut-il commencé à aspirer la fumée que celle-ci arriva dans une vague épaisse qui lui brûla littéralement l'intérieur des joues, la gorge et le nez. Il se mit à tousser comme un damné sous les yeux de Holmes qui lui, ricanait en le voyant tenter de respirer. Watson retira la pipe de sa bouche, toussant toujours quelques quintes.

« Petite nature.

- Seign...eur... cette chose est... infecte! »

Watson se racla la gorge, tentant de la dégager, l'odeur atroce du tabac brun au goût fort coincée dans le nez. Il finit par se ressaisir, tendant ensuite la pipe vers le visage de Holmes qui entrouvrit les lèvres et les dents pour qu'il puisse lui glisser le bout entre. Holmes referma ses lèvres là où celles de son ami s'étaient posées quelques secondes plus tôt, inhalant la fumée avec plaisir.

« Et qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire?

- Vous vous étiez presque oublié. »

Watson adressa un sourire fier à son ami qui lui répondit d'un léger rire. Holmes caressa brièvement sa joue, y déposant une très légère tape, au moins aussi douloureuse qu'une autre caresse. Alors que Watson se retournait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, il vit Holmes retirer sa montre de sa poche pour la poser sur son bureau recouvert de paperasses en tous genres avant de venir le rejoindre et passer la porte à sa suite. Ils prirent donc un fiacre pour se rendre ensemble à l'endroit où la soirée devait avoir lieu. Alors qu'ils en descendaient, Watson ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Holmes en repensant à l'incident de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cet endroit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Comme un Oscar Wilde aux côtés de son Bosie. »

Holmes adressa un sourire à son ami qui le lui rendit en le traitant d'imbécile. La porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire du Club qui sembla troublé par la tenue de "Stevenson". Néanmoins, il les laissa entrer mais Holmes cette fois-ci resta aux côtés du médecin. Tout homme qui croisa Watson ne tarit pas d'éloge sur l'élégance et la beauté de sa tenue alors que le détective prenait un malin plaisir à faire ressortir le pire de ses côtés. Désagréable, narcissique, narquois, moqueur, il ne pouvait commencer une conversation sans faire fuir la personne qui lui faisait face, à l'exception du médecin qu'il accompagnait.

« Holmes, puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend cette fois?

- Absolument rien.

- Vous vous comportez comme le dernier des imbéciles.

- Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder, qu'on nous retienne ou que l'on nous approche, j'agis donc en conséquences. »

Watson poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Alors qu'il commençait à se déplacer pour tenter une conversation normale, il sentit Holmes lui saisir le bras.

« Watson... »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, voyant qu'il blêmissait de secondes en secondes.

« Retenez ma tête, je vous prie. »

Au moment même où il finit de prononcer ces mots, Holmes s'effondra. Watson, comme à sa demande, empêcha sa tête de heurter en parvenant à lui attraper la nuque et les épaules avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Holmes! Holmes, réveillez-vous! »

Le médecin claqua des doigts près du visage de son ami en lui tapotant la joue pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, ce qu'il fit avec difficultés dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« Cet endroit me porte malheur. »

Watson poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'aidant à se relever, alors qu'il remarquait qu'un silence avait pris place dans la pièce. Il sentait des dizaines de paires d'yeux les fixer, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rappela qu'il avait appelé le nom de Holmes en face de ceux qui le prenaient pour un autre. Sans dire un mot, Watson aida son ami à marcher vers la sortie. Le propriétaire du Club leur ouvrit la porte en les fixant l'un après l'autre.

« Monsieur "Stevenson", c'est cela? »

Holmes ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un regard méprisable et hautain à Flynn qui, lui, l'observait d'un air calme.

« Vous auriez pu nous dire qui vous étiez, nous aurions été ravis de vous rencontrer réellement.

- Je méprise profondément les gens dans votre genre... je hais les hypocrites, c'est pour cela que je reste chez moi et cache mon identité à des gens comme vous, qui sont tellement superficiels qu'ils se pensent importants lorsqu'ils sont en présence d'un être reconnu. De plus, croyez bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. »

Holmes fit signe à Watson de le suivre pour qu'ils puissent tous deux rentrer. Une fois dans le fiacre et celui-ci en mouvement, le médecin lui adressa la parole.

« Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Parfaitement bien. »

Voyant le visage souriant fier et amusé de son ami, Watson ferma les yeux une seconde pour se reprendre en poussant un long soupir de profonde exaspération.

« Vous faisiez semblant.

- Je n'avais plus envie de rester.

- Alors vous auriez pu le dire au lieu d'agir ainsi ! J'ai cru que vous alliez réellement mal, je m'inquiétais!

- Voyons Watson, vous êtes médecin! Vous auriez dû le voir!

- Vous jouez bien la comédie... pourquoi vouliez-vous à ce point partir? »

Holmes garda le silence quelques secondes. Il s'approcha légèrement de son ami pour lui prendre une main en le regardant dans les yeux. Watson sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement à ce contact avant que son battement n'accélère. Il était troublé par ce geste et ce qu'il pouvait insinuer. Soudain, la pression baissa d'un cran lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de Holmes relever légèrement sa manche, posant ses doigts sur son poignet pour trouver sa pulsation cardiaque, fermant ensuite les yeux. Watson se sentit idiot d'avoir pensé que ce geste voulait dire une tout autre chose. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir imaginé des choses aussi folles.

Une fois le fiacre arrêté, Holmes rouvrit les yeux, sortant en premier, suivi rapidement de Watson. Tous deux montèrent dans leur salle de vie, la soirée étant loin d'être terminée, il restait près de deux heures avant la nouvelle année. Alors que Watson restait dans son fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit quelques bruits venant du côté de son ami. En tournant la tête vers lui, il vit Holmes poser deux verres à dose sur la table basse qui les séparait, sur laquelle il y avait déjà un autre verre plus petit, une bouteille, un sucrier rempli de sucre en morceau, un pichet d'eau et une soucoupe dans laquelle était déposée une pipette de verre.

« Qu'est-ce que cela?

- De l'absinthe, une des meilleures. Une absinthe suisse à soixante-douze pour cent. »

Holmes posa sur chaque verre une cuillère à absinthe, débouchant ensuite la bouteille.

« Cette boisson rend fou, Holmes.

- Mais je le suis déjà. Et je pense sincèrement que vous aussi, ou que vous n'en êtes pas loin pour rester à mes côtés après tout ce que je vous ai fait et vous fais subir. »

Le détective remplit les doses des verres du liquide translucide vert aux délicats reflets jaunes. Il plaça ensuite un sucre sur chaque cuillère avant de prendre le pichet d'eau pour en verser dans le plus petit verre. Il prit ensuite la pipette pour la remplir d'eau et faire tomber le liquide goutte à goutte sur chaque sucre, commençant par celui du verre de son ami. Lorsqu'ils furent ramollis par l'eau froide, Holmes prit le pichet pour remplir chaque verre dont le liquide se troubla pour prendre une couleur blanche opaque ainsi qu'un aspect laiteux. Watson restait silencieux, regardant attentivement effectuer le rituel avec attention, presque gracieusement. Holmes retira de chaque dessus de verre la cuillère à absinthe qui y était posée puis prit en main celui de son ami pour le lui tendre. Le médecin le prit, touchant ses doigts au passage, le temps que le logicien lâche l'objet pour prendre le sien qu'il entrechoqua doucement avec celui de son ami avant de le boire, vite suivi de Watson, tout d'abord réticent. Il fut dangereusement enchanté du goût fruité, doux et sucré du breuvage dont la douceur dissimulait entièrement la plus qu'importante présence d'alcool.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, l'alcool commençait à leur monter à la tête. Watson était bien plus touché que son ami, son corps étant peu habitué à ce genre de traitement. Dans un moment de lucidité, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Il se leva en souhaitant la bonne année à son ami après quoi il se dirigea vers la porte. À peine l'eut-il entrouverte qu'il sentit une main se poser sur celle qu'il avait sur la poignée pour la refermer. Il vit ensuite la main de Holmes glisser vers le verrou pour le bloquer. Watson se retourna vers lui. Il était oppressé par sa proximité, il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit sa main libre se plaquer sur la porte à côté de son visage, lui empêchant toute fuite. Le regard assombri de Holmes de planta dans le sien. Watson sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il aurait cru qu'il voulait s'en arracher.

Il sentit son cœur palpiter de plus en plus vite alors qu'il voyait le visage de Holmes se pencher dangereusement vers le sien. Lorsque le logicien se stoppa, leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de se toucher. Watson était plus troublé et sous le choc que jamais. Il avait du mal à penser correctement de par la multitude de choses qui lui venaient en tête, mélangées aux brumes de l'alcool.

Il savait que cette distance infime était un choix qu'il devait faire. S'il s'éloignait et partait, leur relation resterait amicale, bien qu'il sache qu'il y aurait quelque chose de profondément changé, même s'ils faisaient de cette nuit un sujet tabou. S'il supprimait cette distance, leur relation en serait changée du tout au tout. Ils ne pourraient compter que l'un sur l'autre face aux regards de ceux qui pourraient savoir. En y repensant, Watson se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pu compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que Holmes. Maladroit ou pas, il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Jamais il n'avait rien demandé en retour car ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait par envie de l'aider, de le soutenir. Tout simplement par amour.

Watson sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une douce sensation de chaleur à ces pensées. Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour être capable de se souvenir qu'il savait parler et bouger. Dans un geste doux, il captura les lèvres de Holmes pour un baiser chaste et doux après lequel ils se séparèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux. Watson sentit les mains de son ami se poser à la base de son cou pour monter dans sa nuque. Cette fois, ce fut Holmes qui offrit un baiser auquel le médecin répondit. Chaque baiser qu'ils partageaient se faisait de plus en plus long, doux et fougueux. Watson ignorait pourquoi mais il sentait un fort sentiment de soulagement, comme si inconsciemment, il attendait cela depuis toujours. Il frissonnait à chaque contact des lèvres de Holmes contre les siennes.

Le goût du tabac et de l'absinthe mélangé à la chaleur douce et humide de la langue du logicien lui faisait perdre pied, chaque baiser en réclamait un autre plus fort encore que le précédent. Comme quelqu'un qui prend goût à la drogue en sachant que c'est dangereux de s'y abandonner complètement, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était ainsi pour lui, sauf que sa drogue était une sensation en elle-même, pas une substance capable d'en donner. C'était imparable, cette façon de se laisser envoûter par la transgression d'un tabou, cette faiblesse de l'homme, qui nous rend malléables au point de vouloir outrepasser les conventions qui nous brident délibérément, tout ça pour un simple sourire. C'est dans cette faiblesse-là qu'il s'était enlisé pour mieux se perdre. Se perdre dans ce regard brun pétillant de malice et de vie, dans les modulations subtiles de sa voix et de son image lorsqu'il jouait un rôle, dans ses beaux cheveux d'ébène qui le rendaient fou autant de par leur douceur que leur coiffure constamment en bataille, dans son jugement dur et implacable envers les coupables. Se perdre dans son être, autrefois si froid et complexe qui aujourd'hui se dévoilait si invitant et captivant.

Watson tira plusieurs fois en vain sur la chemise de Holmes qui lui offrait de nouveaux baisers en caressant sa nuque. Le médecin descendit ses mains sur le corps de son ami jusqu'à heurter la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il empoigna, tentant de tirer dessus. À peine eut-il fait ce geste qu'il sentit un grognement de la part de Holmes mourir dans sa bouche alors qu'il attrapait fermement ses mains dans les siennes pour les stopper en secouant la tête. Holmes se racla la gorge en reprenant une voix et une expression qu'il voulait normales en lâchant ses mains pour ouvrir le verrou de la porte.

« Il est temps d'aller vous coucher. »

Déboussolé, croyant à peine ce qui venait de se passer et toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Watson tenta un baiser mais Holmes l'esquiva. Il ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent sortir, après quoi il se retira dans sa chambre alors que Watson, lui, resta un long moment en face de la porte de la sienne sans y entrer. Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits un instant, après quoi il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son ami pour l'ouvrir sans frapper. Il vit Holmes, allongé sur son lit, toujours habillé, qui le regardait d'un air surpris.

« Vous ne pouvez pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé!

- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. »

Watson le regarda, confus, il avait agit d'instinct en ouvrant la porte, il ignorait à présent ce qu'il devait faire. Il entendit Holmes pousser un soupir, puis il le vit s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Le médecin s'approcha de son ami qui, dès qu'il fut assez près, lui attrapa un bras pour l'attirer à lui avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur lui. Rapidement, il bascula Watson sous lui pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du médecin, semblant vouloir s'endormir ainsi. Celui-ci ne le vit pas du même œil, il releva le menton de son aîné pour quémander un baiser qu'il lui accorda en se redressant.

Plusieurs fois, Watson tenta de toucher le corps de Holmes, mais dès qu'il descendait plus bas que son torse, celui-ci lui giflait ses mains en poussant un grognement de plus en plus mécontent contre ses lèvres. Le détective finit par les attraper en poussant un long soupir exaspéré.

« Pourriez-vous arrêtez cela? Vous avez peut-être du mal à comprendre car vous êtes au moins aussi têtu que je peux l'être mais que cela soit clair : je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi, voyons voir... parce que cela ne fait que quelques minutes que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, ensuite, vous êtes saoul donc si je vous laissais faire, demain vous me tueriez, puis je n'en ai absolument pas envie donc cela est inutile d'insister et pour finir, avez vous la moindre idée de quoi faire? »

Holmes le regardait, relevant les sourcils à son attention, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Watson secoua la tête pour former une réponse négative à l'homme au-dessus de lui qui laissa ses mains partir. L'expression et le sourire moqueur de Holmes ne l'aidaient pas à le mettre plus à l'aise. Soudain, il se sentit incroyablement stupide de ce qu'il venait de faire, prenant conscience des conséquences que ses actes pourraient avoir. Un autre que Holmes aurait pu profiter de sa faiblesse et lui faire regretter ce petit moment d'égarement.

Voyant son air gêné, Holmes lui caressa la joue du revers des doigts pour lui faire signe que c'était oublié en posant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres alors que Watson laissait une de ses mains caresser la nuque de son aîné, se perdant ensuite dans ses cheveux. Soudain, il entendit Holmes pousser sans raison apparente un grognement plus mécontent encore que les autres, lâchant ses lèvres pour pousser un profond soupir d'exaspération.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Watson vit le visage mécontent de Holmes qui regardait par-dessus sa tête. Il donna un coup de menton pour désigner ce qui le contrariait. Le médecin rejeta la tête en arrière pour voir l'origine des soucis de son ami, à peine eut-il enclenché le geste qu'il sentit une langue épaisse et baveuse lui lécher copieusement le visage sous le rire indélicat de Holmes.

« Holmes! Je suis attaqué par une bête féroce! »

Le détective s'assit aux côté de son ami, une main posée sur son visage pour tenter de se ressaisir tandis que Watson, lui, essuyait comme il le pouvait la bave de leur chien qui était discrètement monté sur le lit, semblant penser que ses deux maîtres s'amusaient ensemble, il voulait se joindre à eux.

« Cela n'a rien de drôle Holmes!

- Oui, oui... »

Watson se vexa en entendant de nouveau le rire que Holmes ne put retenir. Il sentit une grande fatigue l'assaillir alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer son ami, celui-ci le vit et l'invita à s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Tous deux sur le flanc, Holmes passa un bras autour de lui, l'attirant à lui pour s'endormir rapidement ainsi. Watson le suivit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée tandis que Gladstone, lui, se roulait en boule à leur pieds sur le matelas.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre neuf.

J'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous allez en penser, il est très différent des derniers... j'espère que vous l'avez tout de même aimer parce que j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en penser et qu'il commence à me faire un peu complexer et douter X(.

_Réponses aux Reviewers sans compte:_

_**Mahare :**_ Aaaah tiens, ça faisais longtemps, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de me suivre. Je suis content d'avoir de nouveau ton avis. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup jouer avec le moment où l'amitié et l'amour s'emmêlent, on voudrait plus mais on ose pas se l'avouer et on le nierait bien. j'espère que mon histoire te plait toujours après son nouveau tournant.

_**Mimi111 :**_ Merci de ta critique sur ma fiction. Justement j'essaye de respecter au mieux les caractères, surtout la manière dont ils sont présentés dans le film parce que c'est vraiment ainsi que je vois Holmes et Watson et pas autrement. je suis très content que mon histoire te plaise, n'hésite pas à me laisser de nouveau ton avis :).

_**Sylae :**_ Ah, j'ai cru que tu avais toi aussi cessé de suivre ma fic, content qu'elle te plaise toujours, vraiment, j'espère que toi aussi tu n'es pas déçue du tournant qu'elle prend.


	10. Chapitre 10

Lorsque Watson rouvrit les yeux, il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Durant quelques instants, il se demanda comment sa chambre pouvait être un tel capharnaüm, après quoi les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Il sentit un grand trouble l'envahir en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit passée, réfléchissant aussi aux conséquences de ce que tout cela engageait. Il fut tant pris dans ses pensées qu'il en oublia la présence de son ami dans son dos. Lorsque ce détail lui revint en tête, le malaise s'ajouta au trouble. Il ignorait ce qu'il désirait et devait faire. Il tenta de se ressaisir, fermant les yeux une seconde, déglutissant alors qu'il se tournait pour voir Holmes, qui était allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond, une main tenant la pipe qu'il fumait, l'autre glissée sous sa nuque. Watson vit son ami tourner légèrement la tête vers lui pour lui adresser ensuite la parole.

« Il est encore temps de vous enfuir en courant, vous savez. Je ne vous en voudrais pas le moins du monde, croyez-le bien. Et tout ceci ne restera qu'un petit secret honteux. »

Watson sentit une boule se former dans son estomac en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ignorait réellement ce qu'il désirait. La sensation qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur premier baiser, la veille, jamais personne ne lui en avait fait ressentir de telles auparavant. Il ignorait aussi si toutes ces impressions, aussi étranges et agréables soient-elles, n'étaient pas dues au fait qu'il avait trop bu. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ne pouvant que se rendre compte à quel point Holmes avait pu être un gentleman à ce moment là en le repoussant alors que dans sa fougue, il se jetait littéralement sur lui, sans scrupule. Cela non plus ne lui ressemblait pas, cette ardeur qu'il avait eue, ce sentiment de hâte, d'envie si soudaine et si violente allait à l'encontre de tous les principes qu'il s'imposait, mais pourtant, il n'avait pu qu'y succomber. Si cela avait été un ou une autre que Holmes à ce moment-là, il l'aurait sûrement regretté car on ne l'aurait pas repoussé et dans cet état, on aurait très facilement pu profiter de la situation. Watson se rendit compte à cet instant que si son ami l'avait repoussé ainsi, c'était qu'il attendait plus que cela. L'idée semblait folle, mais peut-être le logicien espérait une relation stable, même si tous deux étaient des hommes.

Watson sentait ses pensées s'emmêler, son cerveau échafaudait des théories qui lui semblaient aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Il était totalement perdu, dépassé. Holmes, lui, l'observait. Il ne tenta aucun geste à son égard, semblant patiemment attendre quelque chose, attendre qu'il l'accepte ou le rejette. À son regard grave et sérieux, Watson savait que quelque soit son choix, il le respecterait sans insister, c'était un des avantages à être son ami et non pas uniquement un homme de passage dont il ne savait rien. Pourtant le médecin s'étonna de la sagesse, du calme et de la maturité du détective . Il savait que Holmes aimait tant à faire le mariole que l'on oubliait presque que lui aussi était un être humain, un adulte et non pas un enfant ou un adolescent capricieux qui se jetterait tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, bien que ça semblait souvent être le cas -et que le détective aimait à le faire croire-. Malgré tout, il avait toujours un plan, une tactique infaillible à laquelle il se tenait.

Watson ne connaissait pas encore cette facette "sage" de sa personnalité, c'était sûrement une partie de Holmes que lui seul était autorisé à voir et apprendre à connaître. Il savait qu'en le repoussant, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de l'entrevoir et encore moins de la découvrir. Elle s'éteindrait pour ne plus jamais se rallumer ou s'enfermerait pour ne plus jamais se laisser apercevoir, un réflexe humain que nous avons tous pour ne pas trop souffrir ou du moins, pouvoir le cacher. Le médecin n'avait encore jamais envisagé, ni même imaginé une seule seconde pouvoir un jour se mettre en couple avec un homme. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce sujet. Selon la société actuelle, il aurait dû ressentir du dégoût ou prendre cela comme un jeu presque enfantin mais tous deux étaient deux hommes adultes et matures. S'ils étaient en couple, cela serait pour un long moment, peut-être même pour la vie car ils étaient largement en âge de se poser et qu'il n'avait jamais vu Holmes tenter quelque relation que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. La pensée de pouvoir vivre ce genre de relation ainsi avec son ami était bien étrange. En y repensant, il trouva plusieurs détails très troublants en les revoyant tous deux vivre ensembles ces dernières années : leur relation de tous les jours les faisait déjà ressembler à un vieux couple depuis bien longtemps. Sans doute l'étaient-ils sans le savoir, sans s'en rendre compte, depuis le début de leur alliance si spéciale que très peu de gens étaient en mesure de comprendre.

Comme pour s'assurer de ses désirs, peut-être même de ses sentiments, Watson se rapprocha de son ami, posant sa main sur la sienne pour retirer la pipe de sa bouche. Holmes le laissa faire, encore une fois sans enclencher aucun geste, gardant ses yeux noisettes plantés dans le bleu des siens. Le médecin lâcha sa main pour poser la sienne sur sa joue, attirant légèrement le visage du détective pour capturer ses lèvres en un simple baiser chaste et doux. À ce contact, il ressentit comme une chaude poigne attraper son cœur pour le serrer alors qu'il sentait ses joues, son nez et ses oreilles presque le brûler à cause du sang qui lui montait au visage. Encore une fois, ces sensations et ce geste étaient accompagnés d'un sentiment de profond soulagement dont il ignorait la cause. Il se sépara de Holmes pour le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un direct du droit à l'estomac en voyant toute la douceur et la tendresse de son regard. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d'accélérer brusquement, comme s'il chutait d'un immeuble.

Watson laissa son pouce caresser la joue de Holmes, embrassant encore une fois son sourire. Il sentit de nouveau cette passion, cette fougue prendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit alors que son ami lui répondait, plus doucement. Le médecin laissa sa main glisser dans le cou du détective tandis que leurs lèvres se découvraient toujours avec douceur d'un côté, ardeur de l'autre. Sa main glissa plus bas sur le corps du logicien, passant sur son torse vibrant sous les martèlements de son cœur contre ses côtes, glissant ensuite sur son ventre musculeux pour se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture et le tissus de son pantalon. À ce moment-là, il sentit encore une fois la poigne puissante attraper sa main pour la ramener sur son torse. Watson allait se séparer de Holmes pour protester mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en emprisonnant sa nuque, l'empêchant quelques secondes d'échapper à leur baiser.

Le détective lâcha son ami pour caresser du bout de l'index sa tempe et sa mâchoire. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour allonger la tête du médecin contre son torse, serrant ses bras autour de son corps pour le garder ainsi, près de lui.

Les jours passaient sans se ressembler, chaque journée, Watson découvrait un peu plus son compagnon. Il fut heureux de constater que leur amitié ne fut pas affectée en quelque manière que ce soit de cette nouvelle relation qui s'y était harmonieusement ajoutée. Holmes restait insupportable et jouait toujours à trouver le meilleur moyen de le pousser à bout en faisant les pires et plus puériles bêtises qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête. Leurs longues discussions au cours de la nuit étaient toujours les mêmes, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Par contre dans les moments les plus intimes, lorsque Watson allait quémander tendresse, mais surtout chaque nuit alors qu'ils allaient se coucher côte à côte, le médecin voyait les yeux de son ami changer pour devenir plus doux, plus tendres, presque amoureux. Son visage et son sourire eux aussi semblaient se transformer pour s'emplir des mêmes sentiments alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui pour lui offrir un baiser et quelques marques d'affections avant de s'endormir en le serrant contre lui. Mais à chaque fois que Watson tenta quelque geste que ce soit pour aller plus loin que de simples baisers et caresses, Holmes le stoppait en attrapant ses mains pour les remettre là où elles se trouvaient avant de descendre sur lui. Chaque nuit, ils répétaient ce "rituel" dont les gestes n'étaient jamais les mêmes.

Durant un soir, cela leur avait pris de parler soudain de relations, dérivant ensuite sur la leur. Encore une fois, Watson tenta de rester sérieux face à un Holmes qui tournait en ridicule tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire et encore une fois, le médecin usait du défi caché pour pousser son ami à le prendre sérieusement.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel Holmes...

- Je peux moi aussi être un homme fleur bleue respirant le romantisme à l'eau de rose! Je décide juste de ne pas le faire.

- Personne ne vous a jamais obligé à quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vos yeux et votre visage me disent, vous savez que je lis en vous aussi facilement et aussi tranquillement que si je tenais un livre ouvert posé devant mes yeux. moi.

- Ou peut-être que vous êtes tout simplement paranoïaque.

- Ça je le sais, mais il y a quand même du défi dans vos yeux.

- Holmes... Cela suffit, c'est une des choses dont vous êtes incapable, acceptez-le, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur! »

Alors que Watson retournait à l'écriture de ses notes, il sentit Holmes le regarder fixement durant plusieurs secondes avant de se lever en silence pour quitter la pièce.

Le médecin soupira, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à ses caprices puérils. Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que la porte se rouvrit sur Holmes. En levant les yeux vers lui, Watson en fit presque tomber ses notes.

« Oh seigneur... »

Se tenant aussi droit qu'il le pouvait et tentant de garder toute la dignité possible dans une situation aussi farfelue, Holmes lui faisait face, coiffé à la va vite d'une main dans les cheveux, tenant un bouquet de roses rouges. Watson prit son visage dans ses mains pour éclater dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors que Holmes agissait comme si de rien n'était.

« Seigneur, Holmes, il est encore temps de vous taire et de garder le peu de dignité qu'il vous reste. »

Watson commençait à sentir ses côtes le faire souffrir, tentant de stopper son fou rire mais la situation était vraiment trop étrange et comique pour qu'il y résiste. La vision de Sherlock Holmes tentant de rester digne avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains était vraiment aussi magnifique qu'effrayante. Le détective prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers lui en tendant le bouquet d'une main.

« Quelques fleurs Monsieur, assorties au rouge que vous me faites monter aux joues... car vos yeux beaux d'amour... mourir me font... »

Watson ne put retenir un autre éclat de rire aux paroles de son ami. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus drôle était que ce qu'il disait ne lui ressemblait réellement pas. Exaspéré de devoir attendre que le médecin veuille bien accepter ses fleurs, Holmes les lâcha sur les genoux de celui-ci.

« Ah non! Vous gardez ces choses, je n'en veux pas!

- C'est à vous, c'est un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas. »

Holmes se racla la gorge, tentant désespérément de rester digne dans une situation où il était impossible de l'être, avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix presque théâtrale.

« Vous me connaissez déjà, Sherlock Holmes, meilleur détective au monde, mais ce soir ce n'est pas le détective, mais l'homme qui s'humilie devant vous. Oui, certes, c'est en crachant que le peuple me nomme mais pour être enquêteur, on n'en est pas moins homme.

- Oh seigneur... »

Watson reprit son visage dans ses mains en riant de plus belle alors que Holmes continuait comme si de rien n'était.

« Monsieur, j'ai lu deux cent fois au moins la Bible, fameuse fiction d'ailleurs, et vous assure que les point communs entre Judas d'Iscariote et moi-même abondent.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Watson réussit à légèrement se ressaisir, tentant de garder un minimum de sérieux pour voir son ami continuer sa tirade.

« Moi aussi, j'ai fait quelques années de séminaire avant d'être radié pour avoir trahi le secret de la confession. Comme Judas, j'ai aussi embrassé le fils d'un Dieu... oui Monsieur, je l'avoue, il m'est aussi arrivé de vous représenter en tenue d'Adam. J'ai ainsi esquissé quelques lestes croquis à main levée, les doigts crispés sur mon outil, souvent je vous ai peint, répandant sans compter une gouache généreuse... que j'aime à étaler.

- Oh seigneur, c'est ignoble! Vous êtes de plus en plus immonde... comment pouvez-vous dire pareille chose d'une telle manière? »

Watson se remit à rire, bien plus que les dernières fois, voyant que son ami, lui aussi commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer, un sourire commençant à le chatouiller.

« Ne m'interrompez pas. »

Holmes lui aussi se mit à rire à ce moment alors qu'il voulait se remettre à parler. Il tenta de le cacher d'une main tandis qu'il essaya de retrouver son calme.

« Pour vos yeux beaux Monsieur, disposé je serais à me transfigurer, à devenir coquet. Voyez, j'ai même pris le temps de me peigner et légèrement me soigner. »

Le détective perdit encore une fois le contrôle de son rire face à son ami dans le même état.

« C'est lamentable...

- Un peu de respect je vous prie... enfin, comme Judas, je suis victime d'un malentendu avec la société, sûrement à cause de mon allure et de mon métier. Pourtant, il suffirait de vous d'un mot, d'une injonction pour que je renonçasse aux indiscrétions tant Watson et bel homme sont, enfin il me semble, des mots qui ne pourraient pas aller mieux ensemble.

- Seigneur... je vous avais pourtant donner une chance de vous taire. »

Tous deux tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas céder encore une fois au rire alors que Holmes continuait de parler.

« Et je vous vénère... parfaitement Monsieur, sous vos pieds dans l'ombre, un homme est là qui vous regarde et vous aime, perdu dans la nuit qui le voile et qui souffre... ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile...

- Magnifique... quel massacre. »

Ignorant leur état à tous les deux en retrouvant un calme et une pseudo-dignité, Holmes conclut enfin sa tirade aux rimes plus ou moins poétiques.

« Voilà Monsieur, c'est dit, je m'en vais de ce pas continuer mon sacerdoce d'homme d'investigations dans l'attente d'un signe de vous. Oui, en attendant, sachez qu'en vous levant, vous marcherez immanquablement sur mon cœur... car il est à vos pieds. »

En finissant son monologue, Holmes fit une demie révérence sous le regard de son ami qui applaudit l'acteur en face de lui.

« Je vois que l'on applaudit le vice ici...

- Oh, le vôtre! »

Watson calma son rire pour tenter de parler d'une voix qu'il voulait naturelle.

« Vous avez fini...? Vous êtes fier de vous? »

Holmes hocha la tête, agissant comme si de rien n'était pour garder la face et une certaine fierté. Watson, lui, avait du mal à se ressaisir.

« Il n'empêche que certaines de vos phrases, aussi ridicules soient elles lorsqu'elles sortent de votre bouche, sont assez belles et poétiques... tout cela en rimes de plus!

- Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je choisis de ne pas faire ce genre de choses? Même si j'y mets du cœur, on ne pensera jamais que je suis sérieux.

- Je pense que ce genre de choses ne sont pas "vous". Par pitié, ne recommencez jamais cela, c'était peut-être amusant mais c'était aussi tout bonnement ridicule.

- Oh, je ne comptais pas le refaire, ne vous inquiétez pas! Il y a bien d'autres moyens de montrer ce que l'on ressent et le fleur bleue n'est pas à mon goût. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas une femme que je sache et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous traiter en tant que tel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis allé jusqu'à même chercher des fleurs, c'est juste risible... et totalement de votre faute évidemment.

- Ma faute?

- C'est vous qui m'avez mis au défi. »

Watson resta bouche bée, encore une fois atterré devant sa mauvaise foi qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite.

« Vous avez un don pour rejeter la faute sur les autres parce que vous êtes trop fier pour accepter les conséquences de vos actes.

- Certes, certes, mais c'est tout un art, une vie d'apprentissage. »

Le médecin secoua la tête en soupirant, attrapant d'une main le bouquet que Holmes avait laissé tomber sur ses genoux, il le jeta sur la table entre leur deux fauteuils.

Lorsque Watson releva la tête, il vit que son ami s'était rapproché de lui. Le détective se pencha sur son visage pour poser un baiser sur sa pommette, puis sa joue, finissant par ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner de le rendre fou, après quoi il se redressa pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

La soirée reprit son cours normal jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher ensemble, cette nuit-là dans la chambre de Watson, ils y discutèrent encore quelques temps. Holmes était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Sa chemise ouverte laissait le loisir à son ami, la tête posée sur son épaule, de laisser courir ses doigts sur sa peau, découvrant par petites parties les courbes d'un corps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce geste paraissait étrangement naturel à Watson qui, pourtant, avant de laisser ses mains toucher le corps de son ami, n'avait jamais imaginé un jour caresser ainsi un jour la peau d'un autre homme. Finalement, à peine avait-il posé le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude de Holmes que ses mains agissaient comme si elles avaient toujours su ce qu'elles avaient à faire, presque comme si elles n'avaient été inventées que dans ce but-là. Il avait pris goût à toucher cette peau si différente de celles qu'il avait caressé auparavant. Encore une fois, poussé par la curiosité tout autant que l'envie de devenir un amant, Watson laissa glisser sa main vers le pantalon, jouant avec le premier bouton.

« Watson... »

Le ton de Holmes avait tout d'une mise en garde, pourtant il ne bougea pas, incitant l'autre homme à le provoquer en défaisant le bouton.

« Watson... »

Encore une fois, le médecin ne l'écouta pas, laissant glisser trois doigts de sa main dans la pièce de tissus, à peine eut-il fait cela que Holmes lui attrapa la main pour la retirer.

« Watson... quelle partie de la phrase "Je ne veux pas" n'arrivez-vous donc pas à comprendre?

- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi vous me repoussez ainsi, expliquez-le moi donc. Vous ne prenez jamais le temps de le faire. »

Holmes soupira, puis se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes pour y poser un baiser. Son regard et son visage changea, laissant apparaître cette partie de lui que Watson seul était autorisé à voir. Sa voix s'adoucit, elle, ainsi que tout son être perdit toute moquerie, toute raillerie, fierté ou narcissisme que Holmes aimait pourtant montrer sans cesse, pour ne laisser que douceur et tendresse.

« Je sais ce que je suis en droit d'attendre de vous et ce que je ne peux vous demander. Pour le moment, je ne peux vous demander ou vous laisser faire cela. Vous comprendrez lorsque le moment sera venu, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. Après tout, nous avons encore une vie devant nous pour ce genre de choses, que sont quelques jours face à une vie? Croyez bien que je me fais violence et cela depuis des années, il n'y a pas un jour depuis que je vous ai rencontré où je ne vous ai pas désiré... mais je ne peux réellement pas vous accorder cela, pas maintenant. Comprenez-vous?

- J'avoue avoir du mal... mais je vais faire comme si. »

Holmes sourit doucement à son ami, celui-ci put voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose mais il l'oublia au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes pour quelques dizaines de secondes alors qu'il sentait les mains du détective se resserrer autour de ses poignets. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Watson entendit que sa voix était revenue à la normale.

« Maintenant, daignerez-vous me ficher la paix et me laisser dormir? »

Le médecin empoigna un coussin pour tenter, comme un enfant, d'étouffer son ami avec.

« Imbécile! »

Holmes survécut à l'attaque, l'empêchant ensuite de bouger pour lui donner un coup en l'attrapant dans ses bras, partageant un rire avec lui avant qu'ils ne s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Un petit chapitre qui n'était pas réellement prévu, aussi fleur bleue, mignon et amusant qu'un peu inutile mais un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal x).

**Misusu :** Merci de ton passage sur ma fic j'espère t'y relire! Merci d'avoir relever le fait que j'essaye aussi parfois de faire paraitre le "manque de sentiments" pas beaucoup de gens le voit :). Merci encore de tes compliments :)!

**Mimi111 :** Héhéhé je ne fais jamais rien par hasard, tout a un sens "caché" dans mon histoire, j'oublie pas les petits détails, je les utilise souvent et ce sont parmi les plus intéressants :)! Je me suis donné un peu de mal pour la scène du baiser, pour vraiment la décrire comme on peut le ressentir dans ce genre de moment.

**Mahare :** Je pense que les laisser se jeter l'un sur l'autre serait un peu... irréaliste x). N'oublions pas que ce sont deux hommes matures donc réfléchit même si parfois on a tendance à l'oublier avec Holmes et ses coups de folies passagère :P

**Luna :** Patience, ça viendra ^^

**Ka-Cendres **: C'est très puissant comme review ça x). Je suis vraiment content que mon style te plaise à ce point là, j'espère te relire bientôt ici :)

Je sens que Atchoum est explosé de rire x)...


	11. Chapitre 11

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement au 221b Baker Street. Watson continuait comme toujours son travail et ses notes. Ce jour-là, il recevait un des derniers patients qu'il pouvait voir avant de quitter son cabinet pour se rendre à l'hôpital pour affaires. Il reçut un homme au visage à moitié voilé sous son chapeau, cachant un air sombre. Son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements étaient couverts de suie. Il gardait une main sur le torse, celui-ci semblant le faire souffrir. Watson lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur sa table d'auscultation.

« Quelle est la raison de votre visite mon brave? Une douleur cardiaque?

- Plutôt une maladie...

- Vous êtes venu pour que je vous ausculte pour une nouvelle ordonnance?

- Oui, vous seul pouvez me guérir et me donner ce dont j'ai besoin... je suis malade d'amour. »

Watson poussa un soupir en souriant. Il s'approcha de l'homme pour lui enlever son chapeau.

« Holmes...

- Je suis démasqué. »

Le médecin secoua la tête en regardant son ami qui lui souriait, le visage couvert de suie.

« Vous devriez arrêter de vous grimer en patient pour venir me voir et me faire perdre mon temps durant mes heures de travail. »

Holmes se mit à rire doucement en se levant pour passer ses bras autour du corps de son ami, capturant ensuite ses lèvres pour quelques secondes.

« Pourtant, vous ne vous plaignez pas du temps que les dix à vingt minutes de vos consultations habituelles nous laissent pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Nous avons tout le temps de" profiter l'un de l'autre", comme vous dites, le soir lorsque je rentre, suis-je si indispensable à votre survie?

- Oh et encore plus que cela. »

Ils échangèrent un rire ainsi qu'un autre baiser.

« Watson, sommes-nous pires que des adolescents?

- Je le crains. »

Holmes mima une mine contrariée durant plusieurs secondes avant plonger son regard dans le sien en poussant un soupir de résignation.

« Acceptons notre pauvre sort... »

Watson laissa échapper un léger rire face à la comédie que le détective aimait à lui jouer. Il vit ensuite le regard et le sourire de son compagnon s'adoucir, s'attendrir alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres quelques minutes. À chaque nouveau baiser, le médecin sentait son cœur se gonfler de toujours un peu plus de chaleur, chaque jour qui passait semblait plus facile que le précédant. Bien que leur relation lui paraisse toujours assez étrange, il s'en sentait comblé. Toutes celles qu'il avait eues avant celle-ci lui semblaient vides, fades. Lorsqu'il les avait vécues, malgré lui, il ressentait un sentiment de frustration, comme si quelque chose lui manquait sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt sur quoi. Ce soulagement qu'il ressentait depuis leur premier baiser venait sûrement de là. Enfin, il se sentait comblé dans une relation, même si celle-ci était l'exact contraire de ce qu'il recherchait au départ. Avant de vivre cette passion avec Holmes, il cherchait à changer de vie, en commencer une nouvelle, trouver une femme douce qui pourrait lui offrir une vie calme et reposante, rassurante de par sa routine. Cela était autrefois son rêve. À présent, il se sentait comblé de par cette liaison dangereuse. Holmes avait toujours été un homme dangereux. Il se savait mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y attacher malgré les mises en garde sur ce logicien, aussi craint que respecté, que l'on considérait autant comme un génie que comme un fou.

Leur relation était malgré tout quelque part étrangement innocente dans son immoralité, car pour le moment, elle ne se limitait qu'à quelques baisers passionnés et quelques caresses chastes, mais pourtant elle lui donnait plus d'excitation et de plaisir que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant. Sûrement à cause de son danger. Il suffisait que quelqu'un à ce moment-là passe la porte pour découvrir leur secret qui leur vaudrait inévitablement une mort sociale instantanée à tous les deux. Pourtant, même à l'idée de pouvoir perdre sa réputation, Watson ne ressentait aucune peur, il n'avait que faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il pouvait rester avec Holmes, quitte à s'isoler pour le reste de leurs vies, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, il lui suffisait amplement. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à l'adrénaline mais aussi à la douceur de cette relation, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer vivre sans. La passion qu'il ressentait surpassait même de loin encore celle qu'il éprouvait lors de leurs enquêtes ou même les ébats amoureux qu'il avait vécus dans le passé. Ce sentiment de douceur, de tendresse, il osait à peine se l'avouer, mais aussi d'amour qu'il commençait à ressentir lui faisait perdre la tête, surpassant lui aussi tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver tout au long de sa vie. Enfin, il était heureux et se sentait comblé. Il se sentait vivant.

Depuis que Holmes avait serré ses bras autour de lui, il ne désirait plus s'en dégager. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à la saveur de ses lèvres si différente des autres, il ne désirait plus en embrasser d'autres. Depuis qu'il avait touché sa peau, il ne voulait plus en caresser d'autre. Depuis qu'il était sien, il ne désirait plus jamais appartenir à un autre.

Watson sentit les lèvres de son amant se desceller des siennes. À ce moment-là, il redescendit sur terre, se rappelant où il était et ce qu'il était censé faire. Il tenta de s'éloigner de Holmes, qui, lui, le retint.

« Holmes, je dois retourner au travail à présent.

- Êtes-vous sûr de devoir y retourner maintenant?

- Oui, je le suis et dépêchez-vous de vous en aller, je ne fais pas de consultation gratuite.

- Seigneur! Watson! Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez payer ce genre de services! »

Le médecin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il posait sa main contre les lèvres de son ami, qui formaient un sourire victorieux, pour les sceller. Son expression de suffisance et de moquerie ne manqua pas d'attiser légèrement les nerfs de Watson.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Holmes! Ne hurlez pas ainsi de telles choses, quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre! »

Les yeux du détective pétillèrent de malice alors que son sourire devint encore plus narquois. Il était visiblement fier que ses actions soient toujours en mesure de déstabiliser les nerfs et le cœur de son ami. Watson lui fit signe de partir alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau, mais Holmes ne voyait visiblement pas cela du même œil puisqu'il se glissa dans son dos pour nouer ses bras autour de lui.

« Holmes!

- Vous ne remarquerez même pas ma présence.

- Je la sens parfaitement!

- Hé bien, ignorez là. »

Watson poussa un soupir, il sentit Holmes poser son menton sur son épaule pour regarder par dessus celle-ci ce qu'il faisait, les bras toujours fortement serrés autour de son corps. Le médecin cherchait un livre de notes spécial qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver, pourtant sûr qu'il l'avait posé sur son bureau.

« Que faites-vous?

- Je cherche des notes.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Je dois les amener à l'hôpital. Le Docteur Mydland, l'homme qui m'a conseillé les siennes pour vous soigner, m'a demandé de lui apporter mes notes avec les effets secondaires, les symptômes de sevrages, mes observations, mes conclusions... enfin tout ce que j'ai pu observer, remarquer et le reste... il tient à écrire un livre sur la cure de drogues en utilisant le moyen de sevrage au lieu de celui qui consiste remplacer une drogue pas une autre, donc une dépendance par une autre. Il avait besoin de plus d'avis donc j'ai évidemment accepté de donner le mien avec un "dossier" à l'appui si cela marchait et ce fut le cas. Je vais donc lui montrer mon soutien... Holmes arrêtez cela. »

Watson leva les yeux au ciel une seconde, tentant de garder son sérieux tandis que Holmes, lui, s'amusait à présent à poser quelques baisers sur la peau du cou visible du médecin.

« Il est plus que temps que je reprenne mon travail pour le terminer avant d'aller voir le docteur Mydland. Il faut donc que vous me lâchiez maintenant Holmes. »

Le détective desserra ses bras pour mieux le serrer de nouveau après l'avoir retourné pour lui voler quelques nouveaux baisers alors que Watson tentait de le repousser sans réellement y croire. Lorsque Holmes le lâcha, il constata que sa veste était tachée de la suie que son ami avait sur lui. Le médecin pesta contre le détective en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables en époussetant son costume qu'il aimait à avoir impeccable. Vexé par cette action, Holmes échafauda un plan qui le rendrait fou à coup sûr. Ses yeux se plissèrent une seconde avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un très inquiétant sourire, tandis que son visage prenait une dangereuse expression de défi. Watson savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore en tête?

- Cela est irritant de vous voir toujours impeccable. Réellement! Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne vous salissez jamais... j'ai toujours rêvé de salir cette chemise blanche que vous portez chaque jour...

- Ah non... Holmes, non! »

Le sourire diabolique du détective s'élargit alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de son compagnon qui tenta de protéger sa chemise des mains couvertes de suie. Watson ne put reculer de beaucoup car il heurta son bureau. Durant une fraction de seconde qu'il utilisa pour regarder le meuble à ce contact, Holmes en profita pour le saisir dans ses bras, capturant ses lèvres avec passion, comme si cela était la dernière fois. Watson sentit son cœur rater un battement sous la surprise des mains qui se glissèrent sous ses cuisses, le soulevant une seconde pour l'asseoir sur le bureau, les écartant légèrement au passage pour pouvoir glisser son bassin entre. Une des mains de Holmes remonta entre les omoplates tandis que l'autre se plaça sur le bas de son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, collant leurs centres l'un à l'autre en partageant toujours un baiser dont la fougue augmentait à chaque seconde. Watson sentait son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, le sang lui montait au visage, lui brûlant littéralement les joues, le nez et les oreilles alors qu'il sentait une sensation de chaleur et de tension se former dans son bas ventre. Il sentit que la main de Holmes qui était entre ses omoplates se posait à présent sur son torse pour ouvrir son gilet alors que l'autre dans le bas de son dos migrait plus bas, s'agrippant à ses fesses pour coller d'avantage son bassin au sien. Une fois le gilet de Watson défait et sa garde totalement baissée, Holmes lui accorda un sourire malicieux en plaquant ses mains noires de suie sur son torse pour les essuyer sur la chemise blanche immaculée de son ami. Le détective lui vola un tout dernier baiser pour ensuite s'enfuir de la pièce avant que le médecin ne mette ses menaces de mort à exécution.

Watson le maudit en tentant de se ressaisir et calmer l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis. Il nettoya ensuite tant bien que mal sa chemise avant de corriger sa tenue, espérant que les patients dans sa salle d'attente n'aient rien entendu de ce qui venait de se passer. L'image de Holmes s'enfuyant en courant de la salle d'auscultation de son cabinet alors qu'un "autre homme" y était entré était bien assez étrange comme cela. Il reçut deux derniers patients avant de fermer le cabinet pour aller à l'hôpital, son calepin de notes à la main.

Une fois arrivé à l'établissement médical, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Mydland. À peine eut-il la main posée sur la poignée que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un autre médecin qui quittait la pièce sous le salut de son collègue. Watson lui adressa le bonjour auquel il ne répondit pas, sûrement car il ne l'avait pas entendu dans sa hâte. Il regarda une seconde l'homme en blouse blanche s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la pièce où il fut accueilli chaleureusement. Il donna ses notes à son confrère, partageant quelques paroles et remarques sur le sevrage de Holmes. Watson allait partir mais Mydland lui adressa la parole une dernière fois avec un large sourire.

« Vous savez, aujourd'hui est réellement mon jour de chance.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi donc?

- J'ai enfin de quoi pouvoir écrire et publier mon ouvrage! Il y a quelques jours, trois confrères m'ont remis leurs travaux et maintenant vous ainsi qu'un autre de nos confrères, vous avez dû le croiser, il est sorti alors que vous entriez. D'ailleurs, il vous passe le bonjour, j'avais presque oublié.

- Je ne crois pourtant pas le connaître... Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- Il a un nom assez étrange... que je me souvienne... attendez que je regarde ses notes. »

Watson vit l'homme attraper un calepin sur son bureau pour l'ouvrir et lire le nom de l'auteur à voix haute.

« Ah, voilà! Docteur Caïn Stevenson. »

Watson se figea à l'entente du nom. Il sentit une impulsion électrique glaciale lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale jusque dans son crâne, alors que son corps tout entier commençait à trembler. Il blêmit, effrayé à l'idée de comprendre ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

« Je vous demande... pardon?

- Caïn Stevenson. Il est venu quelques semaines avant vous. En plus de mes recherches, il en a pris sur l'étude des drogues opiacés puis il est revenu deux semaines avant vous pour prendre les travaux oubliés d'un collègue travaillant dans cet hôpital mais dont le potentiel n'a pas été reconnu. Il trouvait que c'était une perte et tenait à les faire connaitre. »

Watson déglutit avec difficulté avant de saluer son confrère et quitter rapidement la pièce pour rentrer chez lui. Tout le long du trajet, les mouvements autour de lui semblaient ralentir, il n'entendait plus aucun son à part le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau semblait s'engourdir, ses pensées de mélangeaient, sans doute un réflexe face à la peur de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas du tout. Il sentit son cœur battre jusqu'au bord de l'explosion alors qu'il entrait dans leur appartement. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de leur salle de vie pour l'ouvrir. Tout retourna alors brusquement à la normale, le son revint, les mouvements reprirent leur vitesse normale, comme s'il avait touché le sol après avoir longuement chuté.

En face de lui, Holmes se tenait debout, un air sérieux et fermé sur le visage. Il portait une blouse blanche de médecin sur le dos. Il portait ainsi que des lunettes, un postiche de cheveux et un de barbe. Holmes retira ces derniers, les laissant tomber à terre en face de Watson qui le regardait, troublé, tentant de toutes ses forces de trouver une explication logique contraire à celle qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentait son cœur et son corps tout entier le faire atrocement souffrir de désespoir.

« Vous aviez... tout... planifié... »

Le regard de Holmes s'assombrit d'une lueur étrange alors que ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire en coin qui respirait la cruauté, confirmant les craintes du médecin. À cette vue, le désespoir profond que Watson ressentait commença à se transformer en colère, en haine. Il serra les poings, tremblant de rage, le cœur brisé, il se sentait profondément trahi à tous les niveaux. Sa colère qui s'accumulait rapidement au fur et à mesures des pensés qui lui venaient en tête le rendit fou, il bondit littéralement sur Holmes pour lui assener un violent crochet du droit où il mit toutes ses forces, directement à la mâchoire. Le détective ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter. Avoir porté ce coup calma légèrement la colère de Watson, assez pour lui donner l'occasion de reprendre ses esprits et pouvoir maîtriser sa rage même s'il avait du mal à le faire.

À la réception du choc, le logicien avait titubé légèrement en tenant la zone blessée en faisant une grimace, poussant un gémissement de souffrance étouffée. Il reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal, son visage avait totalement changé d'expression, il semblait être revenu à la normale même si ses yeux semblaient cacher une certaine crainte. Les dents rougies par le sang, il se mit à parler. Dans sa voix aussi, on pouvait déceler une légère tension.

« Bien, enfin nous pouvons parler normalement. »

La colère de Watson perdit de son intensité, déboussolé, il tentait de comprendre les paroles de Holmes.

« La colère est plus utile que le désespoir... il fallait que je suscite de la colère en vous pour que vous retrouviez vos moyen, il m'aurait été impossible de vous parler alors que vous étiez sous le choc, au bord des larmes, vous n'auriez rien pu entendre. Maintenant, tentons de faire comme à chaque fin d'enquête. Je vous exposerai les faits en détails comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire et vous écouterez mes explications... ensuite... nous aviserons. »

Watson prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait la chamade, craignant chaque mot qui allait sortir des lèvres de son ami, craignant de voir l'ampleur de la trahison.

« Comme vous venez de le découvrir, oui, j'ai échafaudé un plan que j'ai mis à exécution. Vous aviez dit que vous aviez en projet de partir habiter avec Miss Mary. Croyez bien que jamais je n'aurais laissé faire une telle chose sans réagir... j'ai donc mis au point un plan qui vous pousserait à réellement vous rendre compte de vos priorités au lieu de vous en rendre compte après des années de routine qui vous auraient tué à petit feu. Je ne voulais pas vous voir partir et ensuite regretter des années plus tard en vous disant que vous aviez gâché votre vie et votre jeunesse en fuyant vos désirs d'aventure perpétuels. Vous êtes amoureux du danger mais vous avez toujours du mal à le reconnaître et l'accepter... mais passons. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce que j'ai fait et comment je l'ai fait. »

Holmes prit une légère inspiration, le temps d'organiser ses pensées, avant de se remettre à parler du même ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il concluait une enquête.

- Je savais que pour vous retenir, une demande ne suffirait pas, après tout j'avais déjà essayé cela mais vous l'aviez ignoré. Je pense aussi que vous dire que je vous aimais ou que vous m'attiriez vous aurait fait vous enfuir en courant encore plus vite. Je devais donc passer à un stade supérieur et je savais qu'une des choses qui vous touchait le plus à mon égard à cette époque était ma dépendance à la Cocaïne. J'ai donc eu l'idée de vous pousser à m'obliger à me désintoxiquer. Évidemment pour cela, il fallait qu'un "drame" arrive car voyez-vous... sans chaos, pas d'évolution possible... »

Holmes s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il ne quittait pas Watson des yeux, scrutant la moindre expression qui passait sur son visage.

« Voyez-vous, le problème était que cette cure aurait été trop rapide et trop facile. D'expérience, je sais que la Cocaïne ne provoque aucune dépendance physique, elle en développe une uniquement au niveau psychologique, chose que j'aurais pu surmonter sans problèmes et vous l'auriez vu. Il fallait donc que j'aille encore plus loin. »

Watson se figea à l'entente de ces mots. Sous la surprise et l'horreur, il entrouvrit les lèvres. Il ne put dire un mot mais Holmes répondit à la question qu'il voulait poser sans y arriver.

« Je devais prendre autre chose mais finalement j'ai préféré faire un mélange car les effets étaient bien plus marqués et plus violents que la prise d'une seule substance. Je savais que les opiacés, l'Opium, la Morphine me conduiraient à une dépendance physique et psychologique rapide et violente. L'Opium étant fumable, il était donc trop facilement détectable à son odeur, vous l'auriez su avant même que je commence. La Morphine, elle, était satisfaisante mais elle endort la douleur, elle aurait soulagé mon corps des symptômes de sevrages les plus violents et les plus éprouvants. Cela me posait un problème... pourtant j'étais sûr que je pouvais atteindre un bien meilleur résultat et une dépendance plus critique. »

Watson garda le silence, les lèvres scellées par les paroles de son ami.

« J'ai entendu parlé des travaux oubliés, remontant à 1874, d'un dénommé C.R. Alder Wright travaillant au St Mary's Hospital de Londres, oui, l'hôpital où vous m'avez amené et avez rencontré le Docteur Mydland. Monsieur Alder travaillait sur un moyen de soigner les malades de la tuberculose et de désintoxiquer les dépendants à la Morphine mais le potentiel de la substance ne fut pas reconnu. Cette substance est une acétylisation de la Morphine, sa prise à des conséquences tragiques. Une dépendance forte et rapide avec des effets désastreux sur le corps et l'esprit. Son sevrage est atroce. Son arrêt provoque des douleurs inhumaines, comme si tous les os se brisaient et que chaque tissus brûlait... et cela se répète encore et encore... comme le supplice de Prométhée sur le mont Caucase. Condamné à se voir souffrir, guérir puis souffrir atrocement de nouveau chaque jour... cette substance, son nom vous est inconnu certes, mais son inventeur la nomma après avoir vu ses effets "héroïques" pour le sevrage de la Morphine. Il lui donna donc le nom d'Héroïne. »

Watson ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage. Il sentit un haut le cœur le prendre en entendant ces paroles. Holmes s'était pris lui même pour un véritable rat de laboratoire, un vulgaire cobaye sur lequel on faisait des expériences plus cruelles, inhumaines et folles les unes que les autres. Aucun être humain ne mériterait ce genre de choses. Malgré tout, Holmes reprit la parole.

« Comme vous le voyez, les symptômes de sevrage étaient des plus violents. Mais ces souffrances sont plus atroces lorsqu'elles suivent et ou résultent d'une overdose. Venons-en à ce dernier point. L'overdose. Vous êtes médecin et vous savez que la Cocaïne agit comme un stimulant, augmentant énormément le rythme cardiaque. L'Héroïne, elle, a les même effets que tout Opiacé... elle ralentit le cœur. Encore une fois, vous êtes médecin. Vous savez donc ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on prend deux substances de ce genre en même temps n'est-ce pas? »

Watson garda le silence. Même si visiblement Holmes attendait une réponse de lui, il ne répondit pas, toujours bouleversé par l'horreur de ses dires.

« Un arrêt cardiaque. Mais dans ce cas-là, dosées comme il le fallait, cela m'amena à une overdose à retardement. C'était juste... parfait... dés que je vous ai vu saluer votre dernier patient, j'ai avalé une fiole contenant une surdose de Cocaïne et d'Héroïne mélangées. Vous êtes arrivé au moment où la Cocaïne faisait son effet d'overdose, mon cœur battait la chamade, je convulsais sûrement et mes yeux devaient se révulser. Ensuite j'ai dû m'effondrer à cause de l'Héroïne, qui, elle aussi, faisait signe de son overdose en ralentissant brusquement mon cœur. Mon corps aurait dû lâcher, mais j'étais préalablement allé voler quelques cachets de potassium dans votre arrière salle, il me servit à ce que mon cœur ne puisse me lâcher. Il aurait fini par le faire si je n'avais pas été pris en charge bien évidemment, mais vous êtes venu à temps et m'avez sauvé. Voilà comment tout cela s'est passé. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas avoir prévu que les souffrances soient si atroces et que j'en viendrais à vous demander de m'achever si mon cerveau était trop atteint. Vous savez tout maintenant. »

Watson resta bouche bée. Il ne put que garder le silence face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La nonchalance dans la voix de son ami était effrayante, surtout qu'il racontait de véritables horreurs mais agissait comme si elles ne le touchaient pas. Il se sentait aussi incroyablement trahi, il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé comme une marionnette.

« Vous m'avez manipulé...

- Je vous ai poussé à faire des choix. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que cela. Je ne vous ai obligé à rien, c'est vous qui avez décidé de rester et de vous occuper de moi... c'est aussi vous qui avez décidé de notre relation, je vous ai laissé le choix de m'embrasser ou me rejeter, encore une fois, je vous ai donné le choix, je vous ai donné une chance en vous disant que vous pouviez partir, c'est vous qui avez décidé rester! Je n'ai fait que vous pousser à faire des choix, je ne vous ai pas influencé, vous ne pouvez pas me mettre cela sur le dos car moi-même, j'ignorais ce que vous alliez décider de faire et je me doutais encore moins que nous entamerions une relation... je savais qu'un jour vous sauriez, vous auriez découvert ce que j'avais fait. Je voulais vous le dire mais j'ignorais comment jusqu'à aujourd'hui lorsque vous disiez que vous alliez à l'hôpital. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne vous ai pas laissé devenir mon amant... si je vous disais cela après vous avoir aimé, je vous aurais sans aucun perdu pour toujours car vous vous seriez senti trop profondément trahi, alors j'ai attendu pour qu'encore une fois, vous puissiez faire un choix... mais sachez qu'aussi abominable ce que j'ai fait puisse être, je ne m'excuserai pas. Je ne regrette rien et si j'avais à le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. »

Watson le regarda. Pour la première fois, il vit Holmes perdre son sang froid, il semblait presque paniquer. Pourtant, le détective tentait de paraître le plus calme possible alors que ses yeux semblaient le supplier. Il paraissait au bord du désespoir. Watson réfléchit quelques minutes avant de déglutir puis de fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour les planter dans ceux de son ami.

« Vous savez... j'ignore si c'est le fait d'être trahi par la personne avec qui j'ai une relation ou trahi par mon meilleur ami qui me fait le plus mal... Holmes... j'en viens à me demander avec qui j'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie... comment... comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? Si vous m'aimez, comment avez vous pu? »

Watson ferma les yeux quelques secondes en serrant les dents pour se reprendre et parler, ses yeux commençaient à briller.

« Je l'aime... j'aime Mary...

- Je le sais. »

Watson voyait la souffrance que ces mots pouvaient provoquer chez Holmes, mais il se devait de le savoir même s'il commençait à douter que ses sentiments pour Mary soient toujours totalement présents.

« Vous l'aimez pour le genre de femme qu'elle est, pour sa douceur et le sentiment qu'elle vous procure en vous donnant l'assurance d'une vie de calme et de sécurité. Mais m'aimerez-vous simplement pour l'homme que je suis? »

Watson garda son regard planté dans le sien. Il vit que ses yeux semblaient s'assombrir de secondes en secondes, son corps tremblait même s'il essayait de le cacher.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer ou vous consoler d'une quelconque manière... sachez que malgré toute la colère, la haine que vous pouvez éprouver à mon égard, elle n'égalera jamais celle que je peux éprouver pour moi même. »

Le médecin cligna des yeux une seconde, il crut qu'il avait imaginé ces mots qui pourtant venaient bien du détective.

« Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours ressenti une haine profonde et un mépris pour moi-même. Je l'ai toujours su et sans doute aussi consciemment qu'inconsciemment, j'ai toujours cherché à détruire ce que j'étais. Tout ces combats, toutes ces drogues, toutes ces enquêtes où je frôle la mort... tout cela est comme si je prenais en bouche un revolver chargé dont j'ai retiré le cran d'arrêt et que j'avais le doigt sur la détente... et j'adore le goût du métal dans ma bouche. »

Les paroles firent frissonner d'horreur Watson qui l'arrêta, ne désirant pas en entendre d'avantage mais pourtant Holmes continua encore une fois car aussi dur que cela soit, il devait l'entendre jusqu'au bout.

« Avant de vous connaître ce sentiment était encore pire. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas souffrir physiquement qui est atroce, c'est vivre avec soi-même... vous êtes le seul qui a vu un côté de moi dont même moi j'ignorais l'existence, vous m'avez rappelé que j'étais un être humain. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup plus que vous n'imaginez. De l'espoir, de l'amitié, de la dignité, du respect, de l'amour... et tellement plus encore que j'oublie... je ne peux vous en vouloir de me détester, je ne suis pas un homme respectable ou à aimer. Je vous laisse encore une fois le choix... et je respecterai celui-ci... sachez que je ne vous ai jamais menti sur ce que je pouvais ressentir à votre égard... jamais. »

Holmes se tut, laissant la parole à Watson. Celui-ci ne savait quoi dire. Il était chamboulé par tout ce qu'il entendait et vivait. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre. Le médecin vit que son ami semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait le faire souffrir de plus en plus. Watson entendait presque le cœur de Holmes marteler ses côtes. À chaque seconde, son regard s'emplissait de plus en plus de terreur, toujours plus effrayé et suppliant, tout son corps tremblait. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, le médecin prit la parole.

« Vous savez... je pourrais agir comme un enfant, quelqu'un d'immature ou juste cruel en partant immédiatement en vous disant que je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir et que je vous hais... croyez bien que je suis très tenté de le faire parce que ce que vous m'avez fait me fait atrocement mal et je me sens horriblement trahi. Mais cela me ferait beaucoup de mal à moi aussi et de plus, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne vous pardonnerai pas... je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce que vous m'avez fait... mais il est possible que je vive avec. J'ignore encore si j'en suis capable car, comme vous devez le savoir, il arrive que lorsqu'on pense à une personne qu'on aime, mais qui nous a fait du mal, malgré nous, la douleur que l'on ressent finit par se transformer en réelle haine... je ne sais pas si cela sera le cas maintenant... je l'ignore réellement mais je tiens à vous donner une chance, oui. Cela fait dix ans que je vous connais. Vous êtes mon ami, mon confident mais aussi mon compagnon, mon amant... je ne peux pas perdre tout ça d'un coup, ce serait trop, je ne m'en relèverais pas... je ne veux pas vous perdre... je ne veux pas souffrir parce que j'ai agi avec immaturité, en sachant que nous aurions pu surmonter ça ensemble, alors je tiens à essayer... »

Watson s'arrêta, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, le rendant atrocement douloureux, il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il joignit ses mains, posant la tranche de ses index contre ses lèvres en recommençant à parler d'une voix brisée.

« Mais Holmes... par pitié, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie à genoux... ne recommencez plus jamais cela... je ne pourrai pas... je ne pourrai pas le supporter... je partirai dans la seconde... »

Holmes ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement nerveux alors que Watson s'approchait de lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains. Pour la première fois, sans fièvre pour le faire délirer, il vit des larmes couler des yeux clos du logicien aux semblants insensibles. Des larmes de soulagement qu'il ne pouvait retenir en voyant que son ami n'allait pas le laisser seul. Watson posa son front contre le sien, lui tenant toujours fermement le visage.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça. »

Holmes, la respiration saccadée, tremblant toujours plus violemment, même si maintenant soulagé de la peur et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenties durant ces quelques minutes, secoua vivement la tête dans un "non" distinctif, geste qu'il répéta les nombreuses fois où Watson lui demanda, lui supplia la même chose. Le détective finit par serrer ses bras tremblants autour du corps de son ami, qui fit de même.

« J'ai réellement cru vous avoir perdu pour toujours. »

Watson sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de la voix brisée et fragile qu'il entendait pour la première fois et à la sensation de son corps toujours tremblant violemment contre le sien. Il savait que Holmes ne mentait pas, il avait réellement eu peur de le perdre définitivement de vue, mais encore plus de cœur. Il sentit le détective commencer à pousser des sanglots. Il s'affaira à les calmer du mieux qu'il put. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager un baiser aussi passionné que désespéré, lui disant que tout cela était à présent fini et qu'il était là. Un baiser au goût salé de leurs larmes et métallique à cause du sang que Holmes avait dans la bouche, rappelant la violence du coup que Watson lui avait porté. Il sentit son cœur encore une fois se gonfler de chaleur à ce baiser, peut-être même plus que précédemment, soulagé aussi de n'avoir rien perdu des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Holmes. Tous deux ignoraient ce que l'avenir, rien que des jours suivants, leur réserverait. À ce moment précis, tout ce à quoi ils pensaient n'était que l'un l'autre. Ce geste, cette force qui les unissait et qui les avait poussés à tenter de continuer une relation qui avait une importance capitale autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, cette force que l'on appelle Amour, cette force que tous deux ressentaient de tout leur corps et de toute leur âme suffisait à prouver que même si cela est fréquent, il n'est pas toujours vrai que l'homme préfère détruire la lumière qui est en lui plutôt que vaincre l'ombre qui l'entoure.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, un chapitre que j'attends d'écrire depuis le tout premier ! Hé oui, cette chute était prévu depuis le tout premier chapitre. Oui, encore une fois, Holmes a toujours toute les cartes en mains, un véritable manipulateur ;).

**Luna :** Merci encore de tes compliments sur ma fic :)! Je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre tu sais maintenant que non, ce n'était pas une conspiration contre toi x'D! Je pense pareille que toi sur l'amour mais peu de gens le comprennent hélas -_-...

**Sylae :** Mais j'ai besoin d'avis moi x'D (regardez moi ce crevard qui s'assume pas x')...). Je pense que ça doit pas être facile pour Holmes non plus de résister à son Watson/Jude Law x), surtout que ça fait dix ans qu'il attend le pauvre, après tout, attendre quelques jours alors qu'on a déjà attendu des années c'est pas grand chose et puis après avoir lu ce chapitre tu dois comprendre pourquoi il prenait son mal en patience... personnellement au point de vue physique je préfère Robert Downey Jr... J'ai pas le choix de toute façon, je suis obligé XD!

**Ka-Cendres :** Oui, ils sont adorable tout les deux, j'espère tout de même rester crédible, j'ai toujours peur de faire trop "niais"


	12. Chapitre 12

Presque un mois avait passé depuis que Holmes avait avoué à Watson sa supercherie. Dès lors, leur relation continuait tout de même à se développer. Il arrivait parfois au médecin de ressentir le besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce que son ami avait fait. Il éprouvait la nécessité de s'exorciser de ces démons qui parfois revenaient le hanter. En parlant avec son ami, il arrivait à calmer ses pensées qui le tourmentaient parfois. À son plus grand soulagement et étonnement, même si la folie de l'action que Holmes avait entreprise pouvait le rendre plein de haine, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui était arrivé était une marque de leur passé, aussi horrible qu'elle pouvait être, elle leur avait permis d'avancer, de tisser de nouveaux liens réels même s'ils étaient d'abord basés sur un complot, un mensonge. Watson savait qu'aussi atroce cela avait pu être, aussi dure à accepter était la trahison, elle leur avait permis de faire un grand pas dans leur vie à tous les deux. À présent, ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre même si parfois le besoin de discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé se faisait ressentir. Jamais il n'hésitait à le faire, après tout, il savait parler à Holmes, il était son ami depuis des années, ce qui lui facilitait la communication surtout que le logicien ne faisait jamais la sourde oreille quand il s'agissait de choses d'une telle ampleur et d'une telle importance.

Février venait de commencer, le temps restait toujours aussi froid que durant les fêtes. Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient encore assis à terre pour ainsi rester l'un contre l'autre. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce, trop fraîche au goût du médecin frileux, ce qui avait obligé Holmes à faire don de sa personne en l'attirant à lui pour lui poser la tête contre son épaule en gardant un bras et une couverture autour de lui. Un silence régnait dans la pièce alors que le détective, la joue posée dans les cheveux de son ami, gardait les yeux fermés, s'endormant presque sous le confort de leur position.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez pu être fou à ce point. »

Holmes roula des yeux en poussant un léger grognement, mécontent d'être réveillé de son euphorie. Il se redressa pour se décoller légèrement de son ami, attrapant sa pipe pour la préparer.

« Il va bien falloir vous y faire un jour mon ami. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne regrette rien et je ne m'excuserai pas. Ne trouvez-vous donc pas qu'il aurait été dommage de manquer une telle relation? »

Le logicien attrapa la pipe entre ses dents pour l'allumer en adressant son habituel regard moqueur et narquois qui pourrait laisser croire que tout n'était que plaisanterie. Avec le temps, Watson savait parfaitement que même s'il adorait tout tourner en ridicule, Holmes écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit de vous excuser, je vous ai même dit que cela n'était pas la peine car je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Je n'ai jamais dit non plus que je regrettais cette relation, loin de là. C'est juste que je repense à tout cela... vous savez, cette désintoxication n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour vous comme pour moi. Croyez-moi, ça n'a véritablement pas été facile de vous voir souffrir autant et si longtemps, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à vous soigner. Je n'imagine pas à quel point vous avez dû souffrir vous aussi... je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu vous infliger ça à vous-même... de plus en toute connaissance de cause, vous saviez ce qui vous attendait, vous vous attendiez même à mourir... pourtant vous l'avez fait. »

Holmes poussa un léger soupir en soufflant sa fumée. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, comme s'il essayait de trouver le moyen de dire quelque chose d'impossible.

« Vous savez... je vous l'ai déjà fait comprendre, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma vie m'importait... "assez peu". Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre à part celle-ci si vous partiez vivre ailleurs. Je me suis dit que si je devais mourir, autant le faire pour vous. »

Watson sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps. Quelques temps plus tôt, Holmes lui avait avoué que si son "test" avait échoué à le retenir, il aurait sans doute mis fin à ses jours car "plus rien ne le retenait" comme il l'avait dit.

« Je ne veux pas repenser à "ce qui aurait pu se produire", cela ne s'est pas produit et nous en sommes là aujourd'hui et je trouve cette tournure plutôt plaisante. »

Holmes eut un rire en regardant son ami, il secoua la tête à son attention.

« "Plutôt plaisante"... plus rapiat en sentiments que cela, vous mourez... je commence sérieusement à déteindre sur vous. J'espère que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne tiens pas à devenir un exemple de mielosité en société, qui déblatère des flatteries de bas étage par politesse.

- Charmante idée que vous vous faites de moi. Je ne suis pas hypocrite pour autant.

- Pas avec tout le monde, du moins. »

Watson tourna la tête vers son ami pour lui lancer un regard assassin alors que celui-ci souriait, arborant toujours cet air supérieur qui l'agaçait prodigieusement mais qui faisait de lui Sherlock Holmes.

« Je ne dis plus rien... il est beaucoup trop tard pour continuer sur une lancée d'enfantillages dont le seul but est d'avoir le dernier mot coûte que coûte.

- Je gagne encore. »

Le médecin adressa un regard dépité à son ami qui semblait toujours ressentir une fierté incommensurable.

« Si vous voulez... »

Le sourire de Holmes changea pour devenir plus tendre. Il retira quelques secondes sa pipe de ses lèvres pour embrasser celles de son ami pour se faire pardonner de le faire tourner en bourrique. Alors qu'il se redressait dans sa position initiale pour replacer la pipe dans sa bouche, il lança quelques mots en ricanant.

« Je dois avouer que bien que mon esprit soit aussi fou qu'autodestructeur, vous réussissez à m'offrir une certaine stabilité qui ne me déplaît guère au bout du compte.

- Sherlock Holmes assagi, quel amusement, je n'arrive pas à le croire... enfin, je vous offre la sagesse qu'il vous manque comme vous m'offrez la folie qui me fait défaut.

- Nous nous complétons telles des âmes sœurs. »

Holmes ferma les yeux, grimaçant quelques secondes alors que Watson lui souriait.

« Seigneur par pitié, égorgez-moi sur le champs. La sénilité due à mon âge avancé me fait devenir fleur bleu, je préfère mourir sur le champ plutôt que de rivaliser en niaiserie avec la jeune gente de notre époque. »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine décomposée de son ami qui avait du mal à croire à ses propres paroles.

« Je ne peux rien pour vous, ce qui est dit est dit. Vous savez, j'y repense uniquement maintenant, mais au tout début, il m'est arrivé de me dire que vous désiriez vous afficher avec un homme uniquement pour votre penchant à bafouer la morale et les codes éthiques de la société actuelle. »

Watson regretta ses paroles en voyant le regard presque blessé que Holmes lui adressa.

« Je ne suis pas sadique au point de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui uniquement par amour de la provocation.

- Je le sais, mais l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit de rares fois. Mais je sais qu'aussi bon acteur que vous pouvez être, vos actions ne peuvent pas être celles d'un homme qui joue un rôle.

- Je préfère cela. »

Le détective gratifia son ami d'un nouveau baiser.

« J'espère qu'il ne vous reprendra pas l'envie de vouloir me quitter "pour vivre une vie calme et de routine sécurisante".

- J'ai ce dont j'ai besoin avec vous, je le sais à présent, pas la peine de vous alarmer.

- Bien. Je ne tiens pas à refaire ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois, c'était assez... éprouvant, je l'avoue. En y repensant, je n'ai jamais compris votre obsession à vouloir partir vivre ailleurs avec une femme... personnellement, je préfère les chiens, eux, au moins, ils arrêtent d'aboyer quand on leur ouvre la porte! »

Watson éclata de rire en tentant tout de même d'avoir l'air indigné par les paroles de son ami, qui lui, gardait une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« Je pense aussi au problème de la progéniture... je ne porte pas réellement dans mon cœur ces choses roses bouffies qui passent leur temps à courir partout et hurler comme des cochons qu'on égorge... mais si vous y tenez, je pourrais aller piocher pour vous dans la marmaille d'une femme qui les sortirait, elle ne remarquerait certainement l'absence d'un ou deux d'entre eux... ou il me suffit d'aller demander à une femme de me mettre au courant de sa prochaine portée.

- Vous êtes d'un misogyne...

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez!

- Vous êtes immonde.

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez toujours aimé. »

Watson ne put retenir un dernier rire. Il regarda Holmes qui commençait à s'agiter de nouveau comme s'il était en grand dilemme intérieur et cherchait les mots pour dire quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge en fixant le feu pour se concentrer dessus, continuant de fumer nerveusement sa pipe avant de se mettre à parler entre deux bouffés.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'agis pas avec vous comme j'agirais avec un homme et encore moins avec une femme, cela va sans dire... je vous considère juste comme l'homme que j'aime. »

Holmes plissa des yeux une seconde en sentant un nouveau silence s'installer, tandis qu'il tirait sur sa pipe d'autant plus nerveusement qu'il se sentait ridicule d'être aussi maladroit dans ses mots alors que l'idée qu'il voulait transmettre était si simple. Watson, lui, resta bouche bée, il avait sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant d'accélérer brusquement. Holmes n'était pas un homme à "je vous aime", il le savait parfaitement. Il savait aussi que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était largement l'équivalent de ces mots. Il n'eut plus aucun doute possible en voyant pour la première fois de sa vie le visage de son ami se colorer de rouge comme s'il venait de stopper une course. Le médecin sentit une multitude de sentiments se bousculer en lui. Une légère gêne due à cette déclaration si soudaine à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, une immense joie car au fond de lui, il attendait avec impatience ces mots, tout cela mêlé à l'amour qu'il ressentait et dont il était maintenant sûr. Il se rapprocha de son amant, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais, il enserra ensuite ses bras autour de son cou pour embrasser sa joue, puis il lui tourna la tête pour capturer ses lèvres avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je vous aime aussi. »

Holmes tourna la tête vers Watson pour lui adresser un sourire heureux. Il l'embrassa, y mettant tous les sentiments les plus beaux, les plus purs qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Le médecin sentit son ami le pousser doucement pour l'allonger au sol sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les bras serrés autour du corps de Watson, le détective laissa ensuite une main descendre sur son flanc pour aller caresser une des cuisses entre lesquelles son corps était allongé. Le médecin sentit rapidement une tension et une chaleur se former au niveau de son bas ventre et de son centre. Le corps de Holmes collé au sien, il sentait parfaitement que son ami était dans le même état. Il retint un soupir de frustration autant que de dépit en sentant le logicien lâcher ses lèvres pour décoller de quelques centimètres son corps du sien. Cela voulait dire qu'il désirait encore une fois le faire attendre et refuserait toute tentative de sa part d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers et caresses innocentes. Watson entendit son ami se racler la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas réellement envie de faire ce... "genre de choses" en face de votre chien. »

En disant cela, Holmes donna un léger coup de tête, désignant la brave bête assise près du feu qui les regardait. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire, comme son ami, il se voyait mal exposer leurs ébats aux yeux de Gladstone.

« Notre chambre serait plus intime. »

Watson sentit le sang lui monter aux joues sous la surprise, son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il sentait la sensation de chaleur et la tension qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre et plus bas s'intensifier. Il voyait le désir commencer à assombrir le regard de Holmes, toujours allongé sur lui. Ce dernier se releva, tirant le médecin avec lui avant que tous deux ne se dirigent vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient la plus proche, celle de Holmes.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Holmes plaqua son amant contre celle-ci, capturant ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait le verrou. Watson saisit la nuque du logicien dans ses mains pour approfondir un peu plus leur baiser. Il sentit le corps de Holmes s'appuyer contre le sien, une main posée contre la porte, l'autre sur son torse, descendant ensuite vers ses reins. Le détective attrapa ensuite avec douceur le bas de la chemise de son ami pour la sortir de son pantalon, glissant ensuite une main dessous pour caresser la peau de son dos, accentuant un peu plus la pression de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il lâcha les lèvres de Watson pour poser les siennes sur son cou, qu'il lui offrit immédiatement en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté dans un soupir, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux de jais. Il sentit les mains de Holmes remonter vers son torse, par dessus sa chemise, pour en ouvrir un à un les boutons avec difficulté, ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement rire le détective.

« Je n'ai encore jamais déshabillé un homme.

- Vraiment?

- J'ai eu quelques maîtresses d'un soir, après tout un homme a des besoins... mais jamais je n'ai eut d'amant. »

Une fois sa besogne terminée, Holmes glissa encore une fois les mains dans le bas du dos du médecin pour coller son bassin au sien, ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore une fois soupirer ce dernier, qui crispa légèrement ses mains posées dans ses cheveux. Le détective quitta son cou pour revenir à ses lèvres. À ce moment-là, par réflexe, une des mains de Watson quitta ses cheveux pour aller se poser contre la peau de son torse dans le but de cacher sa cicatrice. Holmes brisa leur baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit la main du médecin pour l'éloigner de son ancienne blessure. Il posa ensuite les siennes sur le torse de son ami, les remontant ensuite vers ses épaules pour faire glisser le long de ses bras la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Arrivé au niveau des poignets, Watson vit Holmes lui adresser un étrange sourire tandis qu'il sentait ses mains s'activer dans son dos. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut trop tard qu'il réalisa que son ami venait de lui attacher les poignets dans le dos avec son vêtement. Il allait riposter verbalement mais le détective l'attira à lui pour reprendre ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la sienne, la caressant, jouant avec pendant de longues et agréables secondes. Holmes mit fin au baiser après avoir goûté complètement à son ami pour le regarder.

Watson, malgré son désir, ressentait une certaine gêne à se montrer ainsi. Depuis sa première aventure après son retour d'Afghanistan, il était plus que réticent à montrer son corps, la femme avec qui il avait eu une relation ayant eu une réaction plus que blessante à la vue de sa balafre. À partir de ce moment là, il lui fut impossible de montrer cette partie de lui. Dès lors, lorsqu'il devenait plus intime avec une femme, il avait pour habitude de garder sa chemise ou baisser la lumière, cachant ainsi l'existence de sa déformation. Cela était différent à ce moment-là car Holmes l'avait déjà vue et même touchée.

« Sachez que si je dois vous prendre, je prendrai tout de vous. Si je dois vous aimer, j'aimerai tout de vous. »

En disant ces mots, Holmes avait commencé à caresser du bout des doigts la cicatrice de Watson, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner la chaire de poule. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre l'épaule blessée, descendant ensuite légèrement pour atteindre sa blessure. Au contact des lèvres de Holmes contre la peau rose et sensible, Watson ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentit la tension qu'il ressentait depuis un moment au niveau de son pantalon s'intensifier encore. Puis il perçut son cœur s'accélérer, la température de son corps grimpa en flèche. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant pareille excitation, au point qu'elle faisait trembler tout son corps en ce moment, alors qu'il sentait les mains de Holmes le parcourir et ses lèvres jouer avec la peau si fine et sensible de son ancienne blessure. Aucune femme, jamais n'avait fait battre son cœur aussi fort.

Watson tenta durant plusieurs secondes de détacher ses poignets pour pouvoir toucher son amant, en vain. Il sentit Holmes remonter pour saisir entre ses lèvres la peau sensible de son cou, y appliquant durant quelques secondes une succion plus que plaisante alors que ses mains agrippaient l'arrière de ses cuisses pour l'attirer à lui et coller leurs centres l'un a l'autre encore une fois.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Watson ressentait une tension accrue et une frustration démesurée. Il désirait plus que tout voir ses mains entravées être libérées pour enfin pouvoir découvrir le corps de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait. Son corps frémissait de plus en plus à chaque caresse aussi légère soit-elle, rendant de plus en plus insupportable la tension dans son bas ventre. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ressentait déjà un tel bien être aux simples caresses de son ami qui affolaient toujours plus ses sens, lui faisant perdre toute notion de logique. Il avait beau quémander plus, rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'il embrassait les lèvres du détective avec passion et douceur, il sentit les mains de Holmes glisser sur son ventre pour attraper sa ceinture pour la défaire avec lenteur. Watson sentit son cœur tressauter alors que son ami ouvrait le bouton de son pantalon pour ensuite s'attaquer aux agrafes. Il poussa un soupir qui mourut sur les lèvres du détective alors que celui-ci faisait glisser son dernier vêtement contre ses cuisses, pour ensuite le laisser tomber à ses chevilles, l'abandonnant ainsi en tenu d'Adam.

Holmes lâcha ses lèvres pour ensuite se décoller de lui. Watson planta son regard dans le sien, comme s'il espérait que cela empêcherait celui de son ami de descendre sur lui. Les mains toujours entravées dans son dos par la chemise que Holmes avait nouée autour de ses poignets, il lui était impossible de cacher sa nudité aux yeux perçant du détective. Il sentit la gêne lui brûler les joues et une tension ainsi qu'une chaleur presque insupportable consumer son bas ventre en voyant ses yeux se baisser pour se poser sur chaque petite parcelle de son corps. Être présenté ainsi nu, le corps et les sens attisés, à des yeux auxquels rien n'échappait jamais était une étrange sensation mêlant plaisir et gêne. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de chose. Il voyait Holmes se délecter de chaque petite fraction, chaque détail de son corps, avec un sourire et des yeux noirs de désir.

Watson sursauta presque en sentant Holmes offrir à ses hanches, ses cuisses et son ventre quelques caresses du revers des doigts, ignorant son centre en proie à une réelle torture qu'il était incapable de soulager de quelque manière que ce soit si le détective ne lui permettait pas, ses mains étant toujours attachées et Holmes refusant d'écouter ses suppliques. Le détective passa les mains dans son dos, l'attirant à lui pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser. Ses bras toujours serrés autour du corps de Watson et ses lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes, Holmes fit quelques pas à reculons pour heurter le bord du lit et s'y asseoir, attirant son amant sur ses cuisses. Il posa plusieurs baisers sur ses joues puis son cou, glissant ses mains sur ses poignets pour les libérer. Le médecin se hâta de faire tomber sa chemise froissée à terre pour attraper la nuque et les cheveux du logicien pour approfondir leur baiser avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les gestes de Holmes, qu'il trouvaient trop lents, le frustraient à un tel point que cela réveillait une partie de lui que seul son amant connaissait. D'habitude, patient en toute circonstances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à une réelle fougue presque sauvage dont il ignorait l'existence avant le début de sa relation avec Holmes.

Encore quelques semaines plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait Holmes qui l'obligerait lui, à garder son calme et ralentir. La douceur et la tendresse que le logicien pouvait avoir à son égard était plus qu'étonnante. Malgré lui et toute la frustration que cela pouvait causer en lui, il fit de son mieux pour s'adapter au rythme que son ami avait décidé de prendre à ce moment-là. Plus il mettait d'ardeur et de passion dans ses baisers, plus ceux du détective, doux et tendres devenaient lents. Une fois sa fougue contenue, le corps tremblant d'excitation, il sentit son ami l'attirer avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos. Rapidement, il sentit Holmes inverser leurs positions, le faisant basculer sous lui, puis le poussant plus vers l'intérieur de leur lit sans lâcher ses lèvres.

À ce moment-là, en position de faiblesse, à la merci du détective, Watson commença à ressentir une légère crainte en prenant pleinement conscience de la situation. Son ami eut bien vite fait de le rassurer en lui offrant quelques baisers et caresses aussi douces que les précédentes pour le mettre en confiance. Il sentait les mains de Holmes trembler sur son corps tant lui aussi devait le désirer. Le torse collé au sien, il sentait le cœur qu'il savait à présent battre pour lui faire vibrer ses côtes tant ses martèlements étaient puissants. Il sentit Holmes se redresser pour descendre sur son corps jusqu'à attraper une de ses chevilles dans ses mains. Watson ne put retenir un sourire en sentant le logicien poser un baiser dessus pour remonter le long de sa jambe. Il se sentait traité avec la douceur et le respect que l'on pouvait donner à un Prince. Chaque petite parcelle de son corps était admirée, adorée, adulée, vénérée comme s'il était un Dieu. Chaque baiser de Holmes sur sa peau lui procurait d'agréables frissons qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les enchaînait. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en sentant Holmes ralentir alors qu'il arrivait en haut de sa cuisse, continuant son chemin en posant plusieurs baisers sur sa hanche, remontant le long de son ventre puis son torse. Holmes posa un baiser sur sa clavicule avant de redescendre légèrement avant de prendre entre ses lèvres, après une légère hésitation, un des bouts de chair rose sensible, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir à Watson. Le détective remonta ensuite pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant avec passion. Le médecin sentit les mains de Holmes glisser sur son corps puis ses cuisses, les écartant un peu plus pour ensuite en caresser l'intérieur, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Le logicien sourit, content d'avoir trouvé un des points les plus sensibles aux caresses. Posant un autre léger baiser sur les lèvres puis la joue de Watson, Holmes colla ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques paroles qui lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

Le médecin sursauta légèrement en poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il sentit la main que Holmes avait sur sa cuisse remonter dans une caresse appuyée sur son membre. Les lèvres du logicien, toujours proches de son oreille, formèrent de nouveau un sourire. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir les yeux de Watson et observer chaque expression qui passait sur son visage. Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour les agripper lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se refermer doucement sur sa virilité. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, crispant un peu plus ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais en sentant la main de celui-ci s'activer, l'autre s'amusant à caresser les parcelles les plus sensibles de son être, qu'il avait mémorisé durant la découverte de son corps. Son cou, sa cicatrice, autour de son nombril et l'intérieur de ses jambes furent gratifiés des plus douces caresses. Il croyait devenir fou à cause des vagues de plaisir, de chaleur, les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps à chaque caresses que ses mains lui prodiguaient. La combinaison des caresses d'une douceur et d'une tendresse extrême d'une main, combiné à celle plus appuyée, lui procurant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti commençait à lui faire perdre pieds. Tout son être ignorait où donner de la tête, parfois emporté par l'envie douceur, d'autres, par le désir de jouissance que Holmes refusait de lui offrir, qui, lui, savourait chaque gémissement et expression de plaisir de son amant. Le mouvement constant du logicien avait tout d'une torture pure et simple, trop rapide et plaisante pour l'empêcher de perdre son excitation, pas assez rapide ou satisfaisante pour le permettre de se libérer.

Watson crut mourir de frustration lorsque Holmes stoppa toute caresse pour lui offrir un baiser. Il attrapa la chemise de son ami pour tenter de l'ouvrir, ce qu'il réussit à faire après avoir dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avec certains boutons tant ses mains tremblaient d'impatience. Il retira le bout de tissus pour le jeter à terre, attrapant le visage du détective pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser en l'attirant à lui. Il sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir en sentant la peau douce et chaude du corps de Holmes se coller à la sienne. Il tenta d'empêcher toute fuite à son amant en serrant ses cuisses autour de lui mais cela ne suffit pas à retenir Holmes, qui finit par se redresser pour se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Encore une fois, Watson sentit ses joues brûler d'être ainsi exposé au regard du détective auquel rien, aucun petit détail n'échappait jamais. Il le regarda avec surprise prendre un oreiller qui reposait à la tête du lit. Holmes passa une main dans son dos pour lui soulever le bassin afin d'y placer le coussin pour lui surélever légèrement les hanches. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sur les cuisses du médecin pour les relever et les écarter un peu plus.

Watson sentit son cœur et la tension dans chacun de ses muscles s'intensifier alors que ses joues rougissaient un peu plus d'appréhension. Il eut vite la sensation des mains douces et rassurantes de Holmes lui offrir quelques caresses sur l'intérieur des cuisses, le ventre et les hanches pour le détendre. Rassuré par les gestes toujours doux de son amant, Watson sentit la pression redescendre. Il vit Holmes humidifier abondamment de salive quelques uns de ses doigts, qu'il dirigea ensuite entre ses cuisses. Le médecin ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise, sursautant légèrement en sentant un des doigts s'immiscer en lui. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents pour tenter de se détendre. Il sentit Holmes commencer à se mouvoir lentement, avec précaution, pour ne pas le blesser et l'habituer à cette intrusion. De son autre main, il lui prodiguait toujours plus de caresses tendres et rassurantes qui finirent par détendre le médecin, confus de toute les sensations différentes qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. À chaque fois que ses muscles se contractaient d'anxiété, il sentait le logicien stopper tout mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décontracte à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut totalement détendu, il sentit Holmes changer les mouvements de sa main, cessant son va et vient lent pour un tout autre tout aussi lent mais plus appuyé ainsi que quelques rotation. Watson lança un regard à son ami qui semblait extrêmement concentré. Le détective continua son mouvement encore quelques secondes, remontant délicatement son doigt le long de la paroi intérieure. Il se stoppa en sentant sous sa pulpe, une petite et légère proéminence qui le fit sourire en coin. Il commença alors à la masser doucement mais fermement vers le bas. À peine eut-il commencé qu'il entendit Watson pousser un gémissement en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux. À chaque fois que Holmes créait une pression à cet endroit précis, il avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait,ce qui ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes, il sentait la tension dans son bas ventre et son membre s'intensifier au point qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait se libérer sans que rien n'arrive pourtant, et cette sensation était de pire en pire à chaque nouveau contact. Watson sentit son ami se retirer avec lenteur, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement. Holmes se pencha sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres une seconde.

« Je n'ai peut-être jamais eu d'expérience physique avec un autre homme mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus que je suis totalement ignorant sur le sujet. J'ai quelques notions théoriques qu'il me faut tester. »

Holmes se redressa pour revenir s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, humidifiant de nouveau ses doigts pour cette fois en introduire deux en lui. Watson poussa un léger gémissement de douleur qui se calma assez rapidement, laissant ensuite l'occasion au logicien de reprendre le mouvement qui lui procurait ces sensations agréables et inconnues. Il poussa un gémissement plus puissant que les autres en sentant l'autre main de Holmes se refermer encore une fois sur sa virilité pour y appliquer le même rythme de torture qu'il lui avait fait subir précédemment. Il commençait à perdre la tête, toutes ces sensations réunies en même temps lui faisaient perdre pieds. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'un tel plaisir soit possible. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur un plaisir plus qu'un autre. Il sentit malgré lui son bassin se mouvoir légèrement, tentant de venir un peu plus à la rencontre des caresses que Holmes lui offrait. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé en sentant son amant concentrer les caresses qu'il offrait à son membre sur l'extrémité sensible de celui-ci. Cette action donna la sensation à Watson d'un plaisir si intense qu'il en devenait douloureusement agréable. Il commença à se mouvoir, tentant d'échapper à la caresse qui lui procurait un plaisir si intense qu'il ne pouvait la supporter. Il tenta de repousser la main de son ami, lui suppliant plusieurs fois entre deux tentatives de reprendre son souffle, d'arrêter cette douce torture. Holmes lui sourit, se délectant de la vue quelques temps avant de finir par arrêter le mouvement qui faisait totalement perdre pieds à son amant. Se mouvant toujours en lui, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Watson, dont la respiration était saccadée. Le médecin sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu tout bon sens, il attrapa la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur baiser, posant ensuite une main sur son épaule pour le pousser vers le bas, tentant de lui faire comprendre son désir sans avoir à l'exprimer verbalement.

Holmes lui adressa un large sourire en lui offrant un nouveau baiser avant d'en poser un autre dans son cou, puis son torse, descendant jusqu'à son nombril pour en caresser le tour qu'il savait sensible. Watson ferma les yeux pour savourer la merveilleuse sensation de la langue chaude et humide de Holmes remonter le long de sa hampe de chair. Il laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure de jais de son amant alors que celui-ci emprisonnait son membre entre ses lèvres pour y appliquer un va et vient à un rythme plus lent que celui que ses doigts faisaient en lui. Watson sentait ses joues le brûler d'avantage en adressant quelques regards à son ami qui s'obstinait à le regarder dans les yeux et observer chaque petite expression qui passait sur son visage. La caresse buccale que Holmes lui offrait était d'une douceur et d'une plaisance incomparable, il avait la douce impression qu'il pourrait subir ce traitement plus que délicieux durant des heures, si la frustration de ne pouvoir se libérer ne venait pas se mêler au plaisir constant qu'il ressentait. Le médecin tira Holmes vers le haut lorsqu'il le sentit recommencer à se concentrer sur son extrémité, son corps ne pouvant supporter ce plaisir trop intense. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement en sentant le logicien retirer ses doigts de son intimité.

Watson bascula son ami à côté de lui pour l'aider à défaire son pantalon. Se mains tremblaient tant d'excitation et de frustration qu'il n'arrivait même pas à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Holmes posa ses mains sur les siennes pour calmer leurs tremblements et le guider du mieux qu'il put, ses mains tremblant elles aussi mais moins violemment. Watson captura les lèvres du logicien alors qu'il finissait d'ouvrir le dernier vêtement qui les séparait pour le faire glisser sur ses jambes et le jeter plus loin. S'il se posait encore la question de savoir s'il attirait Holmes, en descendant sa main le long du corps du détective il put le confirmer sans aucun doute. Il sentit encore une fois le sang bouillir dans ses joues lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le membre de son amant. Il s'allongea sur Holmes, qui passa ses bras autour de son corps, pour partager plusieurs baisers, désireux de lui rendre le plaisir et la frustration qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, refusant d'être le seul auquel le plaisir était offert. Il se colla à son amant pour caresser son corps avec le sien avec tendresse et douceur malgré leur degré d'excitation et de frustration à tous les deux.

Watson prodigua quelques caresses au torse et ventre musclés avant de se mettre à descendre sur son corps, n'ayant pas la même patience dont Holmes pouvait faire preuve dans ce genre de situation. Il posa un baiser au creux du cou de son amant, lui arrachant son premier gémissement de plaisir. Ce son lui procura un frisson de plaisir et de désir dans tout le corps, lui faisant perdre le tête de nouveau. Il le désirait maintenant trop pour réfléchir, par instinct, il se laissa descendre sur le corps de son ami pour lui offrir la même caresse buccale que son amant lui avait prodiguée plus tôt. Il se délectait de chaque gémissement qu'il arrachait à Holmes, de chaque expression de plaisir, de chaque plus petite contraction de ses muscles. Durant son action, il sentait la main de son amant caresser sa joue et ses cheveux, tremblant de plaisir. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par le logicien, qui inversa de nouveau leurs positions, replaçant le coussin sous ses hanches pour le surélever légèrement.

Holmes s'allongea entre ses jambes, les lui fléchissant légèrement. Il captura les lèvres de son amant, attendant un signe de sa part pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer. Watson lui fit un léger signe de la tête en tentant de se détendre. Il poussa une plainte, serrant les dents sous la sensation de douleur, de brûlure lorsqu'il le sentit le pénétrer même s'il y avait mis toute la douceur possible. Le détective lui adressa un sourire rassurant en baisant ses lèvres encore une fois en lui glissant quelques mots qui le firent sourire malgré la douleur.

« Vous êtes chaud... »

Holmes tenta de calmer son amant en caressant sa joue et les parties les plus sensibles de son corps, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se retira, laissant le temps à Watson de respirer et de pouvoir se détendre avant de s'immiscer en lui de nouveau dans un gémissement rauque. Cette fois-ci, la douleur avait presque disparu même si une petite partie d'elle refusait de partir. Holmes se redressa pour pouvoir admirer son amant et scruter chacune de ses réactions. Après quelques secondes, il commença un long et lent mouvement de va et vient en lui pour l'habituer à sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à se mouvoir qu'il se rendit compte de l'étroitesse de son amant qui accueillait son membre et du plaisir intense qu'il avait à se sentir en lui. Holmes attrapa de nouveau le sexe de son amant pour y appliquer de nouveau le même rythme de torture que précédemment. Au fil des minutes, Watson sentit la légère douleur résiduelle s'estomper puis disparaître, laissant place au plaisir. Une fois qu'il vit son amant soulagé de la douleur qui n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Holmes accéléra et approfondit ses mouvements de bassins, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser à son amant de longs gémissements érotiques qui résonnaient comme la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles du logicien. Il observa avec attention le médecin se tordre de plaisir sous lui, demandant toujours plus de la plus sensuelle des façons.

Après avoir joué de longues et douces minutes avec Watson, le logicien accéléra rapidement la cadence de ses coups de reins et leur force. Le médecin crut s'étouffer, il était presque dans l'impossibilité de respirer lorsqu'il sentit Holmes toucher de nouveau ce point sensible qu'il avait trouvé en lui. À chaque nouveau coup, il l'atteignait, lui donnant l'impression de flots d'adrénaline lui consumant tout le corps et rendant plus douce mais douloureuse la tension dans son bas ventre et son membre. Il sentit Holmes accélérer le mouvement aussi sur celui-ci, accentuant encore plus son plaisir alors qu'il commençait à perdre toute notion de logique. Jamais il n'aurait cru un tel plaisir possible. Il adressa un regard à Holmes qui semblait profondément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, tentant de refréner le sien pour rester assez conscient pour mener à bout ce qu'il voulait faire.

Watson sentit le plaisir constant qu'il ressentait monter de plus en plus, lui faisant petit à petit pencher la tête en arrière, son dos commençait à se cambrer. Il se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra, le poids du plaisir l'étouffant presque. Il serra ses mains sur les draps de toutes ses forces. Il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait sous l'intensité de l'extase lorsqu'il sentit Holmes de nouveau concentrer sa caresse sur l'extrémité de sa virilité. Cela, mêlé à la sensation de son amant en lui, touchant à chaque coup son point le plus sensible était un plaisir si intense qu'il en devenait douloureux. Il tenta plusieurs fois de repousser la main de Holmes de toutes ses forces mais il était trop faible à ce moment là et le détective, beaucoup trop obstiné. Il se sentait devenir fou, il avait l'impression que son corps reposait sur des braises tant il avait chaud et son plaisir le consumait. Chaque coup de rein que son amant lui offrait lui faisait pousser un nouveau gémissement, il sentait son corps arriver au point de non retour. Au moment de se libérer, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, sa mâchoire se souda, il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou en grand, il poussa un long gémissement, presque un cri entre ses dents. Durant plusieurs secondes ou minutes, il l'ignorait, il avait perdu la notion du temps, il avait totalement perdu l'esprit, oubliant même son nom ou qu'il savait parler tant son orgasme avait été puissant. Il sentait son amant toujours se mouvoir en lui. Il avait mis ses pulsions de côté pour le faire profiter d'un plaisir incommensurable. Désireux de lui faire le même cadeau, le médecin garda ses muscles contractés, offrant à Holmes lorsqu'il se libéra, le plus long et le plus puissant des orgasmes qu'il ait ressentit dans sa vie. Watson regarda avec bonheur son amant lui aussi perdre toute notion de logique durant quelques dizaines de secondes en se libérant en lui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser passionné. Sans doute frustrés depuis trop longtemps, leur désir n'était pas encore retombé. Watson noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Holmes, qui ressentait certaines difficultés à bouger, la sensibilité de son membre décuplé, tout plaisir lui était presque insupportable de par son intensité et lui faisait ressentir ce que Watson avait pu vivre. Le logicien posa un baiser dans le cou puis l'oreille de son ami pour y susurrer quelques mots.

« C'est très agréable d'être en vous. »

Le médecin sourit à son amant, scellant ensuite ses lèvres aux siennes. Il prit son plaisir en main, permettant à Holmes d'accomplir une tache moins éprouvante que la dernière fois. Partageant ensemble encore une fois un nouveau plaisir, le détective s'écroula sur son amant après s'être libéré une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci en même temps que lui. À bout de souffle, ils partagèrent un baiser avant que Holmes ne se retire avec précaution du médecin pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Watson encercla son amant d'un bras pour ensuite s'allonger à ses côtés, il avait toujours l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il vola plusieurs baisers à Holmes, qui passa aussi un bras autour de son corps pour lui adresser un sourire exténué, tentant toujours de retrouver une respiration normale.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. »

Le médecin à ses côtés se mit à rire en collant son front au sien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, vous avez été parfait. »

Holmes mima de retrouver son sourire narcissique et fier qui lui donnait cet air narquois et détestable qui agaçait prodigieusement Watson.

« Ne me faites pas mentir Holmes... »

Le détective se ravisa en capturant les lèvres de son amant pour se faire pardonner d'être insupportable.

« Quand je pense que tant de gens nous critiqueraient et nous diraient que nous gâchons nos vies.

- C'est maintenant que vous vous inquiétez du "Qu'en dira-t-on " Watson ? Il est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière mon cher, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde. »

Holmes lui sourit en l'attirant à lui pour lui poser la tête contre son torse avant de se remettre à parler de sa voix habituelle et enjouée.

« Tant mieux car moi non plus. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire si un jour quelqu'un nous dit que nous gâchons nos vie. Après tout, cela n'a pas d'importance parce que c'est la vie que nous avons choisie et cela de notre plein gré. Nous ne laisserons jamais personne décider comment gâcher notre vie. Mais vous Watson, voulez-vous gâcher votre vie avec moi? »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau devant l'expression de son ami qui n'avait pas changé et ne changerait jamais pour rien au monde.

« Quelle charmante proposition. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de gâcher notre vie ensemble, après tout cela fait assez longtemps que vous cherchez à me faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste, cela vous donnera l'occasion de finir votre œuvre.

- Moi? Vous faire tourner en bourrique? Jamais je ne ferais cela, je suis un exemple de raison et d'innocence.

- "Raison", "innocence" et "Sherlock Holmes" sont des mots qu'il devrait être illégal de mettre ensemble dans une même phrase. »

Holmes mima une mine boudeuse quelques secondes que Watson ignora, recommençant à parler alors qu'il laissait les doigts d'une de ses mains caresser le ventre ferme et musclé de son amant.

« Vous savez... je trouve la vie assez étrange et farceuse. Il y a tant de hasards et de coïncidences. J'y pense maintenant, surtout au point où nous sommes arrivés de notre relation... il aurait suffit de la plus anodine des actions, que notre regard se pose autrement sur une seule petite chose, un seul petit détail pour que tout cela n'ait jamais lieu, que nos actions aient des répercussions catastrophiques... je trouve ça assez troublant de penser qu'un petit détail, un regard sur notre situation ait pu changer toute la donne... mais après tout, je veux bien croire que le plus dur est passé. Après tout, nous avons surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves, nous y avons survécu et nous en sommes retrouvés grandis. »

Holmes adressa un sourire à Watson pour lui offrir un dernier tendre baiser avant de fermer les yeux, soufflant une dernière phrase en le prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de trouver le sommeil ainsi.

« Comme on dit : Rien n'est Absolu dans la vie, tout dépend de l'œil avec lequel on la regarde... »

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre douze et la fin... j'espère avoir pas été trop naze, écrire les lemons c'est pas ce que je fais tout les jours XD. Par contre je suis réaliste au moins, je parle d'expérience ._., donc je vous dit que tout ce qu'il y a été décrit c'est crédible, c'est testé et approuvé par les plus grands (c'est à dire moi :D).

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic :)... j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de la finir, je m'y était attaché... mais je préfère la finir ainsi, je trouve que la fin lui correspond bien ^^. Ca aurait fini par ennuyer le lecteur si y'avait 300 chapitres et je ne pense pas non plus que j'aurais eut la motivation pour les écrire ces 300 chapitres x'D! Là au moins il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant (enfin je pense ...) à chaque fois ( j'entends les pervers d'ici dire "surtout ce chapitre" XD) et je préfère une histoire bien remplit qu'une histoire bâclée ^^.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit et commenté, tout vos avis me font chaud au coeur :)! Merci encore et à la prochaine fois sur une autre fanfiction :D!

_Encore une fois je répondrais aux reviews de personnes sans compte ou à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de messages ici plus tard, là j'ai la flemme, désolé x)..._


End file.
